L'assistante
by cchope
Summary: OS pour le concours I love you for… a long time, merci pour la seconde place
1. Chapter 1

**L'assistante**

« OS – I love you for… a long time

Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Bella/Edward

Scénario N° : 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/ I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »

Peu de personnes avaient la chance comme moi d'intégrer une si prestigieuse entreprise même si pour l'instant je n'avais qu'un poste d'assistante.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je viens d'être gradué en administration après un stage chez Volturi Corp, Monsieur Aro Volturi en personne m'a proposé le poste d'assistante à ses côtés.

Il avait choisi de me prendre sous son aile croyant en mes compétences et m'assurait quand à peine un an, je connaîtrais toutes les ficelles du métier de l'intérieur, j'aurais acquis la rigueur, la planification, tout le fonctionnement organisationnel, je serai donc plus que apte pour un poste de direction.

Travailler avec Aro était vraiment fascinant. Il était très pédagogue avec moi et m'apprenait beaucoup.

Cela faisait 8 mois maintenant que je travaillais comme son assistante. J'avais enfin mes marques, mais j'attendais qu'il me juge capable, appréciant grandement déjà mon quotidien.

Jusqu'au jour où il me convoqua :

-Isabella asseyez-vous il faut que je vous parle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de prendre autant de tact pour discuter avec moi.

-Voilà, j'ai besoin de vous. Sachez que depuis quelque temps déjà, je pense que vous êtes prête pour être titulaire d'un poste plus prestigieux sauf que j'ai un service à vous demander. Je vais laisser ma place à mon neveu dans les jours à venir et je voudrais que vous restiez à votre poste actuel pour l'aider au mieux.

Quoi ? Comprenais-je bien ? Il allait quitter la compagnie.

-En fait je ne lui dirai pas tout de suite votre vrai statut et capacité, je veux qu'il se trouve rapidement en confiance ici et prenne ses responsabilités en tant que dirigeant et vous lui serez d'une grande aide tout comme vous l'êtes pour moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Je vais mourir.

-QUOI ?

-Je suis en phase terminale d'un cancer.

-Oh !

Je sentis les larmes monter à mes yeux, j'étais trop sensible.

-Isabella, non pas de ça, me gronda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

-J'ai eu une très belle vie et je veux profiter encore un peu, mon neveu est très capable et je suis sûr qu'avec vous à ses côtés il va très vite s'intégrer. Êtes-vous d'accord pour attendre encore un peu ?

Je hochais la tête.

Je dormis mal les jours suivants, j'admirais vraiment Aro, c'était un homme droit et fort même devant la maladie, il ne faiblissait pas.

Au retour de ma pause du midi la semaine suivante, comme à mon habitude je revenais avec un café pour lui que j'avais pris dans le bar **Orchidée** du bas de l'immeuble.

Dans son bureau, un homme était assis sur un fauteuil, il était dos à moi.

Aro se leva pour m'accueillir.

Je lui tendis son café.

-Excusez-moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez accompagné, j'aurais pris un autre café.

Il me sourit paternellement en me remerciant et me prit le bras pour me guider face à l'homme assis.

Ce dernier se leva d'un mouvement souple et je me stupéfiai devant autant de perfection.

L'homme avait des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques et profonds, son visage parfait, sa mâchoire puissante lui donnant un air viril absolument divin. Ses cheveux en bataille d'une couleur indéchiffrable un mélange de brun et des reflets bronzes étaient tout simplement captivants.

Il était grand et en costume, mon dieu cet homme était un appel à la luxure.

Il me regarda et me tendit la main.

-Isabella, voici mon neveu, Edward Cullen, Edward, voici ma jeune assistante dont je t'ai parlé Isabella Swan.

-Votre oncle n'arrête pas de vous faire éloge.

-Euh merci, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, réussissais-je à bafouiller espérant que mes joues ne soient pas trop rouges.

Il me sourit.

-J'étais en train d'expliquer à Edward le fonctionnement du bureau, je crois avoir fait à peu près le tour. Je compte sur vous Isabella pour pallier à mes manques.

Je hochais la tête pour lui assurer mon soutien.

-Bien.

Il sourit.

-Bon jeunes gens ! Bienvenue à la tête de Volturi Corp Edward.

Je regardais mon patron. Il était plus facile de me concentrer sur lui que sur l'adonis.

-Bien, bien redit-il tout en prenant son manteau. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je serai joignable qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ! Bonne journée !

Il allait franchir la porte, j'étais figée, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Son neveu réagit plus vite que moi :

-Tu pars ? Maintenant ?

-Eh bien oui ! Tu es là et Isabella est de retour de sa pause, elle connaît les dossiers en urgence, travaillez bien.

-Mais… tentais-je à mon tour, reprenant mes esprits.

-Je ne vous dis pas « à bientôt ».

Il fit un salut de la main et quitta la pièce.

Nous restâmes sans rien dire un moment.

Merde ! En l'espace de 10 minutes, je venais de rencontrer le plus bel homme de ma vie et j'avais un nouveau patron. Est-ce que ces deux attributs étaient compatibles ? Sûrement pas pour mon propre bien.

Les secondes passaient, toujours interloquée, je remis mon cerveau en marche, je tenais dans mes mains mon propre café, Aro était parti avec le sien, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à proposer :

-Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher un café ?

Il se retourna tranquillement vers moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Euh, en réalité je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin, oui, concéda-t-il après réflexion.

-Que prenez-vous ?

-Expresso, s'il vous plaît.

Je hochais la tête et m'enfuis du bureau.

L'air frais me fit du bien, dommage que je n'avais que quelques pas à faire, j'aurais bien aimé avoir à marcher pour me changer les idées.

Trop vite, l'esprit toujours aussi embrumé, je me retrouvais devant le bureau de mon patron. Je frappais doucement et sa voix de velours me répondit :

-Entrez.

Je lui tendis la boisson et quand ses doigts effleurèrent les miens je sentis une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps.

-Merci.

Je souris et me reculais.

-Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

-Euh, il tourna sur lui-même comme cherchant un repère pour savoir quoi faire, il fixa alors le bureau et revient sur moi, avait-il des réunions ou des rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il presque penaud.

Je fronçais les sourcils :

-Euh oui, il ne vous a pas montré comment fonctionnait l'agenda.

-Non.

-Je vais vous expliquer, proposais-je en faisant un signe vers l'**ordinateur**.

Je contournais le bureau pour lancer l'application.

Mon nouveau patron était toujours de l'autre côté.

-Venez, tentais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi.

Nous étions tous les deux debout derrière le bureau. Cette proximité me mit mal à l'aise.

-Asseyez-vous, proposais-je en tirant le fauteuil.

-C'est si bizarre, dit-il en s'asseyant à la place de son oncle.

Je me doutais qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à moi, je ne répondis rien. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été parachuté ici.

Je lui détaillais que nos ordinateurs étaient branchés en réseau et que nous étions les deux seuls à avoir les codes d'accès à l'agenda. Je lui donnais alors ses identifiants, lui expliquant comment consulter, ajouter ou supprimer un rendez-vous.

Il hocha la tête.

-Votre oncle avait l'habitude de me laisser seule gérer son emploi du temps, il ne l'utilisait que pour consulter ses rendez-vous.

-OK, c'est parfait, confirma-t-il me laissant cette tâche à mon actif.

Je cliquais alors sur le planning du jour.

Dans une heure il y avait le couturier personnel de Monsieur Volturi qui avait rendez-vous pour prendre des mesures et la nouvelle commande. Je me permis alors un commentaire.

-Votre oncle apprécie grandement Fabio, c'est un très bon couturier italien, ses coupes sont impeccables, peut-être pourrions-nous maintenir le rendez-vous et qu'il en confectionne également pour vous.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il nonchalant.

-D'autres choses plus importantes ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Rien pour aujourd'hui.

Je cliquais sur la journée du lendemain, plusieurs réunions pour des suivis d'affaires dans les différents départements étaient programmées.

-Je vais vous apporter les derniers comptes rendus des réunions et les différents dossiers en cours.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Je m'esquissais et je reviens vite pour lui déposer sur son bureau les dossiers les plus urgents.

-Si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements, n'hésitez pas, dis-je tout en repartant.

-Merci Mademoiselle Swan.

Heureusement que j'étais arrivée à la porte, je pus prendre appui dessus, l'entendre prononcer mon nom dans sa bouche était divin.

Fabio arriva peu après, son assistant poussait un portique et après avoir toqué à la porte, je les laissai entrer.

Je fis les présentations et il se réjouit de confectionner de nouveaux costumes au neveu de son plus cher client.

Par habitude, je m'assis sur le canapé prenant le catalogue de tissu.

Monsieur Volturi m'interrogeait toujours sur les couleurs et le choix des tissus.

Fabio quant à lui était déjà en train de mesurer les épaules de mon boss pendant que son employé sortait les différentes coupes de costume.

Alors que je touchais les tissus, je ressentis comme un malaise.

Je relevais les yeux, Monsieur Cullen me dévisageait. Je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je reste.

Je me levais confuse et rouge de honte.

-Oh je m'excuse, votre oncle… euh, je bafouillais… euh me demandait mon avis, j'ai pris l'habitude de rester…

J'avais du mal à finir ma phrase alors que ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi.

Le couturier mit fin à mon embarras.

-Il faut toujours l'avis d'une femme, trancha-t-il et notre chère Isabella a beaucoup de goût.

Je rougissais encore plus si c'était possible alors que l'adonis hocha la tête avec un faible « OK ».

Après les mesures prises où je m'étais employée à rester concentrée sur les échantillons et non à son corps parfait. Fabio lui fit essayer quelques vestes pour apprécier les différentes coupes.

Encore machinalement je m'étais levée, alors que j'allais me rasseoir, le couturier m'appela :

-Touchez Isabella, nous avons reçu cette nouvelle étoffe dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois.

Il caressait le revers de la veste que portait Edward et m'intimait d'en faire pareil.

Je l'imitais.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui très doux et le tissu a l'air de se tenir parfaitement.

-Exactement, il y a de la fibre de **palmier** et très facile à repasser.

Je souris.

-Il faudra dire ça au pressing du bout de la rue, ils seront ravis, le taquinais-je.

Il rit avec moi.

Le couturier me montra alors différents tons et les assortiments de chemises.

Nous discutions tous deux de quelle chemise pourrait aller le mieux avec le costume noir déjà sélectionné. Machinalement, je portais vers le visage du mannequin la palette des couleurs.

Je regardais différents verts, dont un verre **pomme**.

Je vis mon nouveau patron grimacer, j'en sélectionnai un autre, c'est le couturier cette fois-ci qui s'offusqua :

-Vous voulez qu'il ressemble à une **plante verte **!

Je retiens un rire quand je trouvais exactement la teinte que je cherchais, un vert émeraude.

-Cette couleur ! M'exclamais-je.

Fabio se pencha pour regarder.

-Effectivement, Mlle Swan, c'est la réplique exacte de ses yeux, elle sera parfaite, peut-être pourrions-nous en faire plusieurs avec différents types de col ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Euh oui, ça serait parfait confirmais-je.

Nous enchaînâmes ensuite sur d'autres costumes et chemises assorties de même que des chaussures de manufacturier italien.

Je raccompagnais Fabio et son assistant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, je lui murmurais de rajouter un ensemble complet. J'aimais en garder un dans mon bureau, je le faisais déjà avec Aro, juste en-cas d'imprévu, un café renversé ou autre. Si le neveu était comme l'oncle, le pressing n'était jamais dans les priorités, du coup je devais souvent faire appel à mon costume de secours.

Alors que je revenais vers mon bureau je vis que la porte du sien était ouverte, je me dirigeais vers l'entrebâillement et demandais :

-Vous avez besoin de quelques choses ? Interrogeais-je.

-Euh oui, fit-il mal à l'aise, à l'avenir pourriez-vous me demander au moins mon avis pour mes propres vêtements.

Ça remarque me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, ce n'était pas dit méchamment, mais comme une vraie demande.

Je m'empourprais.

-Je … euh…oui… je m'excuse, bafouais-je.

Il hocha la tête en me faisant un signe de sortir.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains une fois arrivée à mon bureau. Je me retiens de crier.

Merde !

Premier jour et déjà une bourde !

Il fallait que je fasse la différence entre lui et son oncle. Monsieur Volturi avait un comportement plus que paternalisme à mon encontre. Les choses étaient maintenant différentes, je devais faire mes preuves et savoir garder ma place.

Les jours passèrent et je tentais de conserver une certaine retenue.

Il n'arrivait jamais avant 9 heures le matin alors que pour ma part j'étais là depuis 7h30. J'aimais arriver tôt pour gérer la correspondance internationale que nous aurions pu avoir dans la nuit, la traiter ou faire les ajustements.

Au bout d'une semaine, il m'avait informé qu'il voulait lui-même changer ses rendez-vous s'ils ne lui convenaient pas et indirectement il m'apprenait qu'il ne passerait plus uniquement par moi pour gérer son agenda.

Avec cette tâche, je gardais un peu le monopole sur sa journée, j'étais donc étrangement nostalgique. Cependant, je devais avouer que c'était un gain de temps, il n'avait pas besoin de m'appeler ou me laisser une note pour que je renseigne un rendez-vous qu'il aurait pris.

Comme j'en avais l'habitude avec Monsieur Volturi, je lui apportais après ma pause du midi, un café.

Il me demanda par la suite ce que je buvais, moi.

J'avais été surprise de cette question et avait répondu un moka.

Le lendemain à son arrivée à 9 heures comme si de rien était, il avait déposé un moka sur mon bureau.

_1 mois_

Nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelle de mon ancien patron. Nous avions trouvé nos marques. C'était très différent de travailler avec lui, d'un côté il n'attendait pas vraiment de moi des tâches rébarbatives, il déposait lui-même son linge au pressing et tous les matins il me déposait mon café comme tous les après-midi je lui déposais le sien. Par contre, il me demandait également moins mon avis sur les gros dossiers, me positionnant réellement à une place d'assistante.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi en tant que telle, mais pourrais-je contacter Monsieur Volturi pour cela.

Non !

Je laissais les jours s'écouler, la charge de travail étant moins complexe mon esprit avait tendance à se dissiper vers le dieu de l'autre côté de la porte, jamais je ne m'étais autant fustigée.

_3 mois _

Ce matin en déposant mon café, il s'arrêta et me scruta intensément avant de me proposer.

-Miss Swan, je me disais que ça serait plus simple si nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Euh, oui comme vous voudrez Monsieur Cullen, répondis-je machinalement.

Il me fit un sourire.

Il m'éblouit.

Je secouais la tête et me repris :

-Bien Edward.

-Merci Isabella, répondit-il taquin tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

_6 mois _

Nous étions passés au tutoiement.

Je devais avouer que Monsieur Volturi avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, il était plein d'idées, il imposait un certain respect du fait de son charisme et jamais il n'élevait la voix, il prenait tout avec philosophie et était d'humeur très constante.

C'était très reposant de travailler avec lui. Je n'avais pas la gorge serrée de venir au travail pour me dire dans quelle humeur serrait-il ? Ou encore si je m'étais suffisamment épuisée pour finir un dossier.

Non, il était compréhensif et empathique.

_7 mois._

Ce matin-là je reçus un appel d'un notaire souhaitant parler avec Monsieur Cullen.

Je lui proposais l'appel qu'il prit sans hésiter.

Une heure après cela, il m'appela dans son bureau.

Il avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, j'aurais voulu aller le réconforter.

Il redressa la tête, ses yeux étaient voilés, il me dit péniblement.

-Mon oncle nous a quitté hier.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je avant de me reprendre, toutes mes condoléances.

J'avançais d'un pas avant de me figer où voulais-je aller comme ça.

-Il sera enterré jeudi après-midi, j'aimerais lui rendre hommage en donnant congé à tous les employés pour ces quelques heures.

J'ouvris les yeux ahuris.

-Fais le nécessaire s'il te plaît. Il me congédia de la main.

Mon cerveau marchait à plein régime entre la perte de mon mentor et cette décision qui coûterait certainement des millions à l'entreprise. C'était comme un black-out total de quelques heures, il y aurait un manque à gagner considérable.

Je fis donc un plan d'action, un budget. Je réalisais tout un dossier pour montrer l'impact de cette décision. Je trouvais alors une solution alternativement permettant à chaque personne travaillant chez Volturi Corp de finir ce jeudi une heure plus tôt. Avec les différents quarts, les entreprises continueraient à fonctionner même si c'était en équipe réduite et les salariés pouvaient rendre hommage pendant ce temps.

J'allais trouver en fin de journée Edward et je l'informais des différentes répercussions en termes d'organisation et de déficit financier ainsi que ma solution alternative.

Il regarda mes différents documents et finit par relever la tête, ahuri.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Euh oui.

Il me regarda suspicieux.

Il me tendit mes papiers en disant

-C'est parfait c'est une très bonne solution, tu as carte blanche.

-OK.

Je sortis de son bureau et fit faire les annonces dans tous les départements.

Le jeudi arriva vite, il régnait le matin une certaine morosité dans tous les bureaux, je n'avais pas réussi à demander clairement à Edward si je pouvais assister à l'enterrement.

C'est surprise voir abasourdie que j'accueillis ses mots :

-Vous êtes prête Isabella, il est temps d'y aller.

-Je … euh… oui.

Je me levais d'un bond et je me saisis de mon sac avant de lui suivre.

Depuis l'annonce de sa mort, je m'habillais en noir en respect pour sa mémoire.

Une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait au pied de l'immeuble, c'est donc en silence que nous nous rendîmes aux funérailles.

Il m'avait guidé dans l'église m'installant à côté de lui.

J'étais très gênée, il avait de la famille, je ne me trouvais pas à ma place.

Mais personne n'en fit cas, alors je me concentrais pour me recueillir.

La cérémonie avait été touchante.

Après le cimetière, le chauffeur nous reconduisit à l'immeuble, nous montions à notre étage, il était déjà 18 heures passées.

Je ramassais mes affaires, prête à rentrer chez moi quand Edward me proposa :

-Isabella m'accompagnes-tu pour un verre ?

Je hochais la tête et je rentrais dans son bureau, j'allais m'asseoir sur le sofa.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Quelque chose de doux.

-Un verre de vin ?

-Parfait, merci.

Il me tendit un verre de vin, lui avait un large verre rempli d'un liquide ambré, du **scotch**, supposais-je.

Nous nous assîmes et commençâmes à discuter d'Aro.

Il me raconta ses souvenirs d'enfance de son oncle. Je lui parlais de son côté paternalisme qu'il avait avec moi.

Il me sourit avant de m'apprendre que son oncle faisait pareil avec lui.

Nous discutâmes, discutâmes, nous buvions. Le temps passait.

Après s'être servi un énième verre, il s'était affalé sur le sofa à côté de moi.

Il me regarda et me dit :

-Je ne sais rien de toi Isabella.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

-Je peux en juger.

Je lui racontais brièvement mon enfance, mon père chef de la **police**, ma mère institutrice puis leur divorce, Phénix et Forks.

Il me regardait attentivement.

-Voilà, c'est tout, finis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais fait l'impasse sur mes études, mais ce n'était pas important à ce moment, ce qui était important c'est ses yeux émeraude qui m'appelaient.

Sans que je puisse réagir, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes.

Je fus parcourue par un électrochoc.

Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et je me relevais interdite.

Non non, il était saoul, il allait tout gâcher.

Il me regarda surpris :

-Euh désolé, fit-il penaud.

-Euh, non, c'est moi, je devrais y aller.

Alors que j'allais franchir la porte, il me retient par le bras.

-Je suis désolé Isabella, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je … euh…

Je me sentais vulnérable et je voulais mettre fin à ce malentendu, alors les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je comprenne vraiment ce que je disais.

-J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, je suis désolée. Nous n'aurions jamais dû boire autant avec le chagrin.

Il me regarda en inclinant la tête.

-Bien sûr murmura-t-il, encore désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

J'acquiesçai et sortit.

_9 mois_

Depuis la perte d'Aro, il voulait moderniser l'image de l'entreprise. Son oncle le lui avait légué. Il n'était plus seulement le PDG, il était également l'actionnaire principal.

Nous étions tous en réunion avec le service design et publicité pour réfléchir au nouveau logo.

Il nous faisait une première présentation, le produit final n'était pas terrible, trop éloigné de l'origine.

L'ancien logo avait des angles saillants et des couleurs neutres, le nouveau était criard et toujours aussi strict.

Je voyais que ça ne plaisait pas à Edward.

Toujours son côté diplomate, il ne disait pas carrément ce qu'il en était. C'était le département pour lequel j'avais mes prédilections et ça m'agaçait de voir leur manque de productivité et créativité, j'avais envie de les booster.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais levée et j'avais rejoint leur maquette.

-Ce que Monsieur Cullen essaye de vous dire c'est que c'est de la merde ! Il faut moderniser notre image sans la changer pour laisser l'idée de respectabilité que monsieur Volturi a instaurée.

J'avais pris dans mes mains un stylo et j'avais mis la plaquette du logo à réactualiser et je commençais à le changer arrondissant les courbes, le reluquant comme ça d'un coup de tête.

-Il faut qu'il montre la souplesse de la modernité, j'accompagnais mes gestes avec mes paroles, il faut changer tout en conservant.

Je me saisis alors d'une palette de couleur et choisis une couleur chocolat avec un bleu turquoise.

-Les couleurs doivent être actuelles, contemporaines et agréables.

J'étais essoufflée, je me retournais avec la palette dans les mains et devant mon gribouillis improvisé.

Pas un mot n'était soufflé dans la salle, tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Je commençais à me mortifier suite à mon attitude.

Merde, j'étais allée trop loin.

Je mordis mes lèvres.

Edward se leva et s'approcha.

Merde merde merde !

Il se positionna à côté de moi et me prit la plaquette de couleurs des mains et regarda les collaborateurs et dit de sa voix de velours :

-C'est exactement ça que je veux ! Au boulot !

Ils quittèrent rapidement la salle de réunion emportant avec eux mon croquis.

Une fois partie, je me retournais vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

Il me sourit.

-Vous êtes pleine de ressources Miss Swan me taquina-t-il. Vous m'impressionnez.

Était-ce le temps de lui avouer ce que son oncle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'étais graduée et hautement plus capable que cette équipe de bras cassés.

Je le remerciai et reparti dans mon bureau résignée.

_10 mois_

Edward Cullen était intelligent et fourmillait d'idées innovantes, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir plus discourir avec lui, mais ce n'était pas ma place.

Je m'étais permis quelques interventions si mon patron n'en avait pas fait cas, j'avais vite vu les regards tueurs des responsables des autres départements.

J'avais donc appris à me taire.

Il me demandait quelques fois mon avis, mais toujours quand nous étions seuls.

J'essayais de ne pas être blessée.

Peut-être avait-il peur de faire du favoritisme.

Il prenait quelques fois comme son oncle un ton paternaliste avec moi quand nous travaillons sur un dossier épineux, c'est comme si à chaque fois il ne pensait pas que je serais capable de mener à bien ce projet.

À chaque fois, il me répondait avec un sourire : « vous m'étonnerez toujours Swan. »

_20 mois_

J'étais à mon bureau tapant le compte rendu d'une réunion, jamais ma vie n'avait autant stagnée, elle était morne et presque sans espoir.

Mon seul espoir résidait dans la conviction que tous les jours de la semaine je pouvais plonger mes yeux dans ses yeux qui étaient les seuls à m'insuffler un tant soit peu d'énergie.

De l'énergie il m'en fallait devant les relations terriblement platoniques que j'entretenais avec mon patron. Cependant, je n'avais pas encore la force de changer la situation, le voir même de cette façon était toujours préférable à ne pas le voir du tout.

Son attitude avait un peu changée, je le trouvais un peu plus énervé, il avait perdu un peu de son flegme, de son air si calme. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il se battait contre lui-même, qu'il était en conflit intérieur.

Je secouais ma tête tentant de le chasser de mon esprit. À chaque fois que je le laissais divaguer, je passais mon temps à décortiquer chacun de ses faits et gestes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une blonde siliconée se positionna devant moi.

-Faites dire à Monsieur Cullen que je l'attends.

Je la regardais, interdite, elle se prend pour qui elle ? Pas de bonjour, pas de s'il vous plaît.

-Bonjour Madame, dis-je poliment.

Elle me regarda tel un insecte.

-C'est mademoiselle.

-Bien sûr répondis-je dans un faux sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Je pris le téléphone en main et demandais d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

-Et qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Mlle Denali, Tanya Denali.

Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas de rendez-vous ce matin. Oui j'avais constamment sur mon poste de travail, une fenêtre ouverte sur son emploi du temps.

Il répondit rapidement.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger Edward, mais une certaine Mademoiselle Denali insiste pour te voir.

J'avais craché le mademoiselle.

-Bien, fais là entrer, merci.

Quoi ? La faire entrer cette greluche, mais elle n'a même pas rendez-vous ?

J'acquiesçai avant de raccrocher et montrai la porte à la pimbêche.

Elle détourna sa longue chevelure et entra le torse bombé dans l'antre de mon patron.

Je me tapais la tête contre mon bureau.

Ma monotonie pouvait être encore pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer visiblement.

Ils ressortirent tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se pencha vers moi et me demanda de déplacer tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi avant de proposer son bras à l'autre et de la diriger vers l'ascenseur.

_21 mois_

Je devais supporter deux fois par semaine cette peste qui venait chercher Edward pour déjeuner.

_22 mois_

Edward arrivait à n'importe quelle heure à présent, jamais il ne manquait une seule réunion ou rendez-vous, mais depuis qu'il avait son i-phone il consultait ses messages et son emploi du temps de n'importe où ne nécessitant pas explicitement sa présence.

Plus de moka pour moi le matin à son arrivée.

_23 mois _

Pour la première fois, depuis mon arrivée à Volturi Corp, je regardais les offres d'emplois.

Comment allais-je expliquer être restée plus de 2 ans à un poste subalterne?

Ma vie était fichue, ma carrière aussi, ma vie amoureuse qui avoisinait le désert abyssale.

Je me tapais la tête sur mon bureau, c'était devenue fréquent ces derniers temps, quand je fus sortie du cauchemar de ma vie par mon adonis.

-Tout va bien Isabella ?

-Euh oui.

Il s'assit sur mon bureau et me lança un regard bienveillant.

-Je suis peut-être en pleine histoire d'amour, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu as rompu, c'est ça ?

Je le regardais, éberluée, comment avait-il pu en arriver à une telle conclusion?

Il posa son bras sur mon épaule compatissant.

-Si tu as besoin de parler ou de prendre quelques jours, tu peux.

Il se releva et partit.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi pathétique.

J'appelais la standardiste pour la prévenir de mon absence et qu'elle ne passe pas d'appels.

Je lui envoyais un message rapide en disant que j'acceptais son offre.

Je pris mes affaires et je m'enfuis avant que mes larmes ne s'échappent de mes yeux.

Je n'avais plus d'avenir.

_24 mois_

Enfin, un poste intéressant et de direction en prime, cependant c'était un job pour la gloire dans un centre communautaire qui avait pour vocation de promouvoir les jeunes artistes ma fibre créatrice avait jouée en ma faveur avec mon sens de la logistique, j'étais en bonne place.

Le seul petit hic c'est que j'étais moins bien payé qu'ici.

Il fallait dire qu'Aro m'avait pris à un statut-cadre à faible échelon, plus l'assurance maladie, l'abonnement à un cellulaire, une carte de crédit de la compagnie pour divers achats comme les cafés, le pressing etc.

Là, je n'avais plus aucun avantage.

Je soupirais.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui.

Je ne supportais plus l'air hautain de cette blondasse.

_25 mois _

J'étais pressentie pour le poste au centre.

Je rentrais de dîner avec mes deux cafés ne sachant pas si Edward serait là, mais bon, c'était une habitude.

Je tapais au bureau quand j'entendis un faible « entrez »

Edward était au téléphone et avait sa main sur le combiné pour étouffer ses bruits.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider. Bonne journée.

Il raccrocha et me décrocha un regard noir.

-Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'étais au téléphone.

Je le regardais, incrédule attendant.

-Le centre des jeunes ressources de Pittsburgh.

Oh merde!

-Vois-tu, il voulait avoir des références sur ton travail, en discutant avec eux, j'avais un doute que nous parlions de la même personne. Du coup, je leur ai demandé de m'envoyer le CV.

Il tourna son écran et je vis mon CV s'étaler devant moi.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois plus t'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir dit que tu cherchais ailleurs ou alors de me mentir depuis ses longs mois sur tes capacités.

-Je… euh…

-Sur quoi d'autre m'as-tu encore menti, lança-t-il.

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'empêcher.

-Tu m'as menti sur d'autres choses ? Se mit-il à crier.

Je baissais la tête. Il était très énervé, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça et je ne savais pas vraiment quelle attitude adoptée.

-Je te parle, hurla-t-il, réponds.

Je soupirais.

-Le soir des funérailles d'Aro, je n'avais personne dans ma vie.

Il recula d'un pas surpris, me fixa, cherchant à comprendre je ne sais quoi.

Je le vis plusieurs fois prêt à parler, sans rien dire, il se retourna et dit d'une voix froide :

-Sors d'ici.

Je ne demandais pas mon reste et sortis.

À mon bureau, je n'avais plus le choix.

Autant simplifier les choses pour tout le monde.

Je m'assis à l'ordinateur et tapais ma lettre, une fois signée, je frappais à sa porte.

-Je ne veux pas être dérangé, hurla-t-il.

Vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, j'ouvris malgré tout la porte.

J'avançais jusqu'à son bureau, déposai la feuille et fit demi-tour.

Ça y est c'était fini.

J'attrapais la poignée quand :

-Isabella.

Je me figeais sans me retourner, attendant.

-Retourne-toi.

Je baissais les épaules et fit le tour sur moi-même.

Il attendu que je lui fasse face pour déchirer ma lettre de démission prenant effet immédiatement.

-C'est irrecevable, cracha-t-il.

Je soupirais.

-OK, je ferai mes 15 jours de préavis en attendant que tu aies une nouvelle assistante, mais je pense qu'il ne faudra pas autant de temps pour me remplacer.

Il secoua son doigt en signe de protestation et se saisit du téléphone.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il m'intima le silence et brancha le haut-parleur.

À la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha :

-Service des ressources humaines, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Sue, c'est Edward Cullen, je voudrais que vous trouviez le contrat de Mlle Swan s'il vous plaît.

-OK.

Silence.

-Euh, mais euh maintenant ?

-Oui j'attends.

Nous entendîmes un petit bruit sourd, je supposais qu'elle avait posé le téléphone, que cherchait-il à prouver à la fin. Après quelques longues secondes.

-Oui je l'ai.

-Pouvez-vous regarder s'il y a des clauses en cas de résiliation de contrat ?

Alors qu'on entendait les pages tournées, Sue dit :

-Je pense que comme toutes employées elle a un préavis de 15 jours, ah le voici.

Il y eut un petit silence, des pages qui se retournent.

-En fait, c'est bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué Mlle Swan n'a pas un contrat d'assistante, mais de cadre. Elle a un préavis de 3 mois. Je vois également une annexe, à son contrat, pour une promotion, visiblement votre oncle n'a jamais eu le temps de la signer.

-Merci Sue.

Il raccrocha furieusement sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie.

Il souffla et releva la tête encore une preuve de mes mensonges.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant.

-Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il alors.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je minable.

Il s'assit à son bureau, il se frotta la tête entre ses mains, il avait l'air épuisé à cet instant et je m'en voulais d'en être responsable.

Je restais quelques secondes à le contempler, que pouvais-je dire ?

Il se sentait floué et je pouvais comprendre, je n'avais jamais été honnête avec lui que ce soit sur mes compétences, mes sentiments.

Je devais l'avouer, si je n'avais rien dit, c'était sûrement pour pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de ses petites marques d'attention.

Oui et quand la seule fois, il s'est laissé aller, tu as encore menti.

Oui, mais il était saoul.

Je quittais le bureau.

Il ne me retient pas cette fois-ci.

_26 mois._

J'avais déposé ma démission et Edward n'avait rien ajouté.

Je n'avais pas en charge de recruter ma remplaçante, mais je n'avais vu à ce jour aucune annonce pour me remplacer, à quoi jouait-il ?

Il était un courant d'air dans les locaux, évitant ma présence par tous les moyens, c'était insupportable.

_27 mois_

Une blonde arriva me regardant de haut.

-Tu dois être Isabella, cracha-t-elle.

-Euh oui et vous êtes ?

-Rosalie Hale.

Silence.

-Je suis la nouvelle assistante de Monsieur Cullen et la meilleure amie de sa fiancée.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha à cette révélation.

J'avais loupé un ou plusieurs épisodes.

Merde !

Pourquoi mon cœur me faisait si mal, pourquoi si j'avais le sentiment qu'il était piétiné avant là il venait de subir une déchirure.

Il était fiancé et m'avait remplacé.

Si j'avais encore des doutes sur ma place dans la société, je n'en avais plus aucun.

Le mois a formé Rosalie Hale, meilleure amie en chef de la peste de Miss Denali, fut le pire de toute ma vie.

_28 mois_

Je quittais Volturi Corp sans croiser Edward, sans avoir la possibilité de lui dire au revoir et m'expliquer.

_1 an après_

Aujourd'hui, je prenais la résolution de tourner la page, définitivement.

_1 an et demi après_

Tous les journaux titraient sur le mariage d'Edward Cullen et Tanya Denali.

_2 ans après_

Aujourd'hui, je prenais la résolution de trouver un homme

_2 ans et demi après_

Je rencontrais Alec, un homme ambitieux qui était venu à une inauguration. C'était un très bon avocat, plein d'avenir.

_3 ans après_

Je pouvais nous définir lui et moi comme un couple. Nous ne vivions pas ensemble, cependant, nous construisions quelque chose.

Ce soir, il avait un client de dernière minute, il m'avait demandé de passer le prendre à son bureau pour que nous puissions être à l'heure à notre réservation au restaurant.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à son étage et je me statufiais.

Edward Cullen était là à côté de lui.

Je ne bougeais pas trop abasourdie, laissant les portes se refermer.

C'est mon petit ami qui réagit en les retenant :

-Mon cœur, te voilà.

Je bredouillais un bonjour en m'avançant.

Il tendit son bras pour m'entraîner contre lui dans une brève étreinte.

-Monsieur Cullen, voici ma tendre moitié…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir.

-Bonsoir Isabella.

-Bonsoir bredouillais-je.

Il fit l'aller-retour de lui à moi surpris.

Je me concentrais sur mes pieds.

Il devait dévisager Edward, car il lui précisa.

-Isabella était mon assistante quand j'ai commencé chez Volturi Corp.

-Bella Assistante ? répéta-t-il entre un mélange d'étonnement et d'incrédulité.

Je le vis secouer la tête, il n'aimait pas qu'une situation lui échappe d'autant plus quand il n'avait pas toutes les données en main.

-Monsieur Cullen, je vous appelle demain comme convenu, bonne soirée.

Mon ancien boss sembla hésiter avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

Je sentis le regard d'Alec sur moi une fois les portes refermées.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Je haussais les épaules.

Il attendait, je n'allais pas y échapper.

Je soupirais.

-J'étais son assistante quand j'en ai eu marre d'être à un poste subalterne, j'ai cherché ailleurs, sauf qu'il n'a pas apprécié être contacté par le centre avant que je lui en parle, bref je suis partie un peu en froid, fin de l'histoire.

-OK

Il me dévisageait cherchant sûrement à voir si j'étais sincère.

Je lui disais la vérité même si je ne me perdais pas dans les détails.

À son contact j'avais appris une chose : la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

Alors que nous rentrions dans l'ascenseur, je lui demandais.

-Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de tes services ?

-Il divorce, ça risque d'être une affaire compliquée vu que lui-même admet que depuis plusieurs années maintenant il a des problèmes d'humeurs. Dès le lendemain de son mariage, il ne supportait plus les manies de sa femme, il n'a jamais rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses informations, c'était si loin de l'homme que j'avais connu.

Il changea à son tour très vite de sujet.

Nous franchîmes les portes quand je fus interpelé.

Je me retournais face à Edward qui se tenait là, toujours l'air hésitant.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais euh Isabella je voulais que tu saches qu'il y aura toujours une place pour toi chez Volturi Corp, le département de la publicité aurait bien besoin d'être boosté, me dit-il dans un sourire.

J'étais abasourdie, je sentais mon compagnon qui perdait un peu patience, il se retenait sûrement parce que c'était son client, autrement je pense qu'il l'aurait déjà fait dégager.

Voyant mon hésitation, il me tendit sa carte.

-Appelle-moi, si tu changes d'avis.

Alors qu'il glissait sa carte dans ma main s'attardant plus qu'il ne fallait.

Il nous souhaita une bonne soirée et parti.

Je tenais fermement sa carte.

Je n'avais toujours rien dit.

-Je t'ai connu plus loquace, me reprocha Alec.

-Euh, c'est juste que je suis surprise, tentais-je.

-Ouais et je vais faire semblant de te croire.

-C'est quoi ses sous-entendus? M'impatientais-je.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait.

-Mais … commençais-je à protester.

Lui était visiblement très agacé.

-Tu étais quel genre d'assistante dis-moi ? Le genre à se glisser sous le bureau pour soulager son boss.

Sans que ni lui ni moi ne prévoyions ma réaction, ma main était partie s'abattre sur sa joue.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment, je respirais fortement avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans le premier taxi.

Je courus jusqu'à chez moi et je resserrai ma main sur la carte que m'avait donnée Edward.

C'était le même style de carte que je lui commandais. Je la retournais et au dos était inscrit :

« Appelle-moi 555-0358 ».

Je soupirais, jamais je n'aurai la force de le faire.

Je rangeais sa carte dans mon sac à main.

Il fallait que je referme cette parenthèse au plus vite, pour mon bien.

Les jours passèrent. Chaque matin, je recevais un bouquet de mon ancien amant qui me demandait pardon.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi et compris qu'il n'était pas mon âme sœur. Je méritais l'amour, je devais arrêter cette mascarade avant que nous en fassions les frais ou pire des enfants en fassent les frais.

Je me sentais vide, je n'arrivais pas à sortir d'Edward de ma tête. Je repensais en boucle aux paroles d'Alec sur le comportement exécrable de mon précédent patron.

Je n'avais pas gardé de contact au sein de Volturi Corp et je le regrettais, j'aurais aimé savoir comment ça se passait.

Si le mariage d'Edward avait fait un tapage, son divorce aussi.

Il redevenait le célibataire en vue le plus convoité.

C'est sans entrain que je travaillais quand je reçus un pli par Fedex.

J'ouvris et trouvais à l'intérieure une coupure de presse pour un poste d'assistante chez Volturi Corp. Il y avait un mot avec :

« C'est seulement quand on perd ce que l'on a que l'on comprend la valeur des choses, tu as toujours été irremplaçable. »

Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre, alors je n'ai pas répondu.

Trois jours après, je reçus un nouveau pli avec une note à l'intérieur :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

PS : Le livreur ne partira pas sans une réponse, désolé »

Je soupirais en me prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Que pouvais-je lui dire, que je préférais me taire et rester travailler à ses côtés, que j'avais aimé passer chaque minute avec lui.

Je grognais m'empêchant de crier.

Je pris un crayon et inscrivis : « un café ? »

Ça serait nettement plus simple de lui parler de vive voix.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas qu'une heure après il fasse irruption dans mon bureau avec des cafés. Il entra et me tendit un gobelet :

-Toujours un moka ?

-Euh, oui merci.

Il s'assit face à mon bureau, un silence s'installa alors que nous sirotions nos cafés.

-Alors pourquoi ? Coupa-t-il le silence.

Je me perdais dans mon café.

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de comprendre, ça fait plus de 3 ans que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité, je pensais que nous nous respections, que nous avions confiance l'un en l'autre, que…

Il souffla et me dévisagea.

-Je… bredouillais. Je… ça me permettait de rester proche de toi, lâchais-je dans un murmure.

J'étais fatiguée de me battre depuis si longtemps avec mes sentiments. Il m'avait toute acquise à son premier regard, à quoi bon se mentir, de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si nous nous côtoyons.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti le soir de l'enterrement d'Aro ?

J'espérais trouver la bonne réponse dans mon café et je me résignais en lui disant :

-Tu étais saoul, tu aurais regretté.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien, haussa-t-il le ton.

-Tu étais saoul et je… je ne voulais pas prendre le risque…

Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase, non jamais je n'aurais pris le risque à ce moment-là de le perdre.

Toujours dans la contemplation de mon café, je sentis mon fauteuil pivoter. Edward s'accroupit devant moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui faire face.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir juste repoussé ? Pourquoi anéantir tous mes espoirs en me disant que ton cœur était déjà pris.

-Je… je… je n'ai pas trop réfléchi, c'était moins gênant comme ça.

Quoi ! Quoi ! Retour en arrière qu'a-t-il dit ? « Anéantir ses espoirs » ?

Je relevais les yeux, les siens étaient intenses.

-Isabella, sa main s'était posée sur ma joue, son pouce traça le contour de mes lèvres.

Je me perdais dans ses prunelles.

Mue d'une force inconnue, je m'approchais irrémédiablement de lui.

Jamais je n'avais été si proche de lui, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Je fermais les yeux appréciant cette proximité quand je sentis tel un **papillon** ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je me saisis de sa nuque, ses lèvres étaient douces contre les miennes, jamais plus je ne voulais le lâcher.

D'un mouvement souple, il me fit lever, il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et rapprocha mon corps du sien.

Je me moulais instinctivement contre lui, c'était là ma place.

Il demanda l'accès à bouche que je lui donnais désespérément, notre baiser se fit passionné, nos langues bataillant l'une contre l'autre, il y avait si longtemps que j'attendais ce baiser que j'avais eu le malheur de refuser ce soir-là.

Je devais arrêter de penser à tout ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas stoppé, peut-être n'aurions-nous pas perdu autant de temps, peut-être aurait-il encore moins apprécié mon mensonge sur mes compétences. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais là dans ses bras en ce moment et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Il remonta ses mains le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant.

-Edward, gémis-je comme seule réponse, désespérée de ce temps perdu, de ne pas le sentir au plus près de moi.

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres, chastement appréciant cet instant magique où nous nous découvrons intimement, nous nous dégustons.

Il posa son front sur le mien, haletant.

Je sentais qu'il allait s'éloigner de moi, reprendre le contrôle, mais j'avais besoin de lui, trop besoin de lui.

Alors je resserrais ma poigne sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi et me saisir de ses lèvres.

Je pus le sentir sourire à mon attitude.

Je me collais à lui autant que je pouvais, je ne me reconnaissais pas, je voulais une seule chose, me frotter à lui, mes sens étaient en ébullition.

Tout doucement il me fit pivoter pour que je pose mes fesses sur le bureau.

D'instinct j'écartais les jambes tout en l'attirant vers moi.

Il dévia ses lèvres des miennes pour s'aventurer dans mon cou, je penchais la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

-Mmm Edward, soupirais-je.

-Tu me rends fou, haleta-t-il sur ma peau.

Je ne le contredis pas même si c'était moi qui étais au bord de l'apoplexie par ses baisers.

Alors qu'il se détachait de moi, tout en reprenant ses esprits, je me redressais et je m'attaquais aux boutons de sa chemise, j'avais besoin de sentir sa peau, j'avais besoin de plus.

-Isabella, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Bella le corrigeais-je.

Il me regarda, incrédule, je haussais les épaules, sans m'arrêter dans ma tâche.

Une fois sa chemise ouverte, je passais mes mains sur ses flancs, trop heureuse de pouvoir faire ce geste intime que de rapprocher son corps.

Je pensais à toutes les fois où je m'étais permise de resserrer sa cravate ou arranger son col, c'était tellement plus jouissif de pouvoir lui enlever tout ça.

Je parsemais des baisers sur son torse, il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus.

Je posais alors mes mains sur ses épaules et fit glisser sa veste. Il me regardait de son regard interrogatif, une fois sa veste au sol, j'en fis de même avec sa chemise.

-Es-tu sûre ?

-Oui nous avons assez perdu de temps, répondis-je.

Je le poussais un peu, j'étais résolue comme jamais, je me remis bien stable sur mes jambes et je commençais à me déshabiller devant lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette. Une fois mon chemisier à terre, je l'entendis jurer avant qu'il se jette sur moi.

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi tout en saisissant mes lèvres, il me serra fort dans son étreinte, me transmettant toute sa passion et son urgence du moment.

Je mis fin à ce baiser pour repartir à l'attaque de sa ceinture.

Je défaisais sa boucle, il détacha mon soutien-gorge.

J'étais tellement impatiente de pouvoir le voir nu, j'avais tellement fantasmé sur son corps, personne ne portait mieux le costume que lui parce qu'il n'y avait pas mieux foutu que lui.

Je pouvais maintenant très clairement sentir le désir qu'il avait pour moi, je m'en mordis les lèvres d'anticipation.

Nous étions tous les deux torses nus haletants, prêts à dévoiler le reste de notre corps, mais nous avions comme une retenue, cet instant où plus aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Il sembla hésiter, alors j'entrepris moi-même d'enlever ma jupe et mon sous-vêtement à mes pieds, il en fit de même sans me lâcher des yeux.

Nous offrions l'un à l'autre notre nudité dans un moment parfait.

-Tu es magnifique, me souffla-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi

Nos peaux rentrèrent en contact m'envoyant mille frissons, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules parfaites, sans être bodybuildé chaque muscle était dessiné. Je contemplais sa plastique parfaite quand je sentis son pénis tout aussi parfait caresser mon centre brûlant.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me déposa sur mon bureau tout en m'embrassant avec infinie douceur.

Ses mains passèrent sur mes fesses puis remontèrent sur mes seins.

Il tournait une de mes pointes alors que de son autre main il prit l'autre en coupe et le porta à ses lèvres le suçotant.

J'haletais sous la sensation mon bassin cherchant plus de contact avec sa verge.

Je l'attirais sur moi avec toute ma force sans grand succès.

-Serait-on impatiente? Me taquina-t-il.

Je souris espiègle.

-Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que j'attends.

Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il me rapprocha de lui, une de ses mains passa dans mes plis trempés, ne lui laissant plus de doute sur mon propre désir et le fait que j'étais plus que prête pour lui.

Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses me rapprochant du bord du bureau alors que mes cuisses remontaient le long de ses jambes et il me pénétra d'un coup de reins parfait.

Je criais sous la merveilleuse intrusion, alors que mon amant émit un râle.

Une de ses mains remonta à mon visage, le faisant lever face au sien.

Il me dévisagea toujours enfoncé au plus profond de moi.

Il embrassa mes lèvres tout en effectuant un va-et-vient doux.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules telle une naufragée, mes jambes s'étaient liées dans son dos ne lui laissant que peu de latitude dans ses mouvements.

Il me regarda intensément :

-Ça fait si longtemps que je rêve de te faire mienne.

-Oh oui, gémis-je, incapable d'élaborer plus ma pensée. Il m'embrassa avant de partir dans mon cou, derrière mon oreille m'envoyant mille frissons.

Il me poussa légèrement sur mon bureau pour que je m'allonge.

Il détailla mon corps offert devant lui.

-Magnifique murmura-t-il.

Il détacha doucement mes jambes de sa taille et les releva pour les poser contre son torse.

Il se saisit de mes hanches et imprima un rythme soutenu.

Je perdis la boule face à cet assaut si viril, bestial, extraordinaire, j'en perdais mes mots.

Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas crier à pleins poumons, mon bureau était rempli de mes gémissements étouffés, son souffle se faisait erratique.

Je le sentais au bord de son plaisir, magnifique, alors que j'étais au bord du mien prête à basculer.

Je sentis sa main se faufiler entre nous, accentuant la caresse sur mon clitoris, mon dos s'arque bouta sous les sensations.

Je l'entendis à peine susurrer.

-C'est ça, jouie pour moi ma belle.

Je partis dans le plus fabuleux des orgasmes m'envoyant côtoyer les **étoiles**.

J'entrouvris juste à temps les yeux pour le voir se tendre à son tour et se répandre en moi alors qu'il était transporté dans l'extase.

Je le vis vaciller sur ses jambes, il s'affala sur mon fauteuil tout me tirant à lui et me serrant dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux.

Nous restâmes un long moment nos têtes enfouies dans la nuque de l'autre à reprendre nos souffles.

Je m'enivrais de son odeur trop peu souvent sentie, je pouvais enfin le respirer de tout mon soûl.

J'entendis une sonnerie de téléphone, mais ni lui ni moi ne bougions, pour rien au monde nous voulions nous couper de notre bulle de bonheur.

Seulement quelques minutes après la sonnerie reprit.

Edward soupira.

C'était son cellulaire, mais il le laissa sonner encore une fois.

Il se décala de moi, passant mes cheveux derrière mon épaule. Il me regarda avec tellement de tendresse que je me sentais défaillir avec un seul de ses regards.

Il me sourit et j'étais ébahie.

Il embrassa mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Puis-je espérer que tu reprennes ton poste à mes côtés ?


	2. Merci

Bonjour à toutes et merci

Merci de m'avoir soutenue et voté pour moi pour le concours de Demetri'sWife sur le site « un peu de lecture ».

Grace à vos votes, j'ai obtenu la seconde place. Merci

Merci également pour vos commentaires qui comme toujours me font très plaisir.

Le concours fini il est temps de penser à une suite, cette semaine verra la fin de ma fic « L'orgie des hockeyeurs », snifffffff, pardon je suis peu émotive ces jours-ci….

Donc je disais que j'allais m'atteler à une suite, si j'avais déjà défini le caractère de mes personnages pour l'OS et que j'ai quelques idées pour après, les vôtres sont les bienvenues.

La question que je me pose en ce moment pour commencer l'écriture, c'est dans quel registre je vais m'inscrire, en mode guimauve ou comique, continuer dans ma phase de sadisme à laquelle je dois l'avouer je me complais très bien, ou alors plus du suspens ou de la vraie tragédie.

Bon c'est maintenant que vous pouvez vous exprimer une fois que j'aurais commencé il sera trop tard, les personnages n'en feront plus qu'à leur tête !

Encore milles merci de votre soutien

Christina

PS : si et seulement si vous avez repéré des fautes dans mon OS et que vous êtes intéressée par me corriger, faites-moi le savoir. Merci de tout cœur !

Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 2 de l'assistante !


	3. Chapter 2

Enfin me revoilà pour la suite merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos alertes ça fait chaud au cœur.

J'ai reposté le chapitre 1, Merci à Demetri'sWife pour son cadeau (l'OS imprimé comme un petit livre) sauf que du coup, j'ai repéré plein de fautes donc j'ai fait les corrections d'usage.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Il embrassa mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille.<em>

_-Puis-je espérer que tu reprennes ton poste à mes côtés ?_

**Chapitre 2**

Quoi ?

Me demandait-il réellement de régresser de trois ans en arrière ?

Je me reculais fronçant les sourcils.

Il caressa doucement ma joue.

-Tu as toujours été irremplaçable et c'est très égoïstement que je voudrais t'avoir pour moi seul tout le temps.

-Edward, tentais-je doucement ne sachant pas trop comment décliner son offre sans le vexer.

Il attendit.

-Je… je…

Je m'embrouillais dans les explications, incapable d'émettre ma confusion.

Il soupira.

-Isabella, il y aura toujours une place pour toi au sein de Volturi Corp et pas seulement en tant qu'assistante, tu n'as qu'à choisir.

Je fronçais les sourcils de nouveau. J'étais encore un peu plus perdue.

Je ne trouvais pas juste qu'il me laisse choisir un poste dans sa société sans se soucier de mes réelles compétences.

-Edward, merci, mais … mais je ne veux pas de promotion canapé ! Lâchais-je espérant alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie.

Il éclata de rire.

Il embrassa rapidement mes lèvres.

-Pas de promotion canapé, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé.

Je souris. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'Edward taquin. Nous avions tellement à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

-Que dirais-tu alors d'un dîner ce soir ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr.

-Parfait !

Il sourit grandement, puis le perdu avant de redevenir plus grave.

-Bella, je ne suis pas comme ça… sauter sur les jeunes filles sur leur lieu de travail. J'aimerais vraiment que nous apprenions à nous connaître.

Waouh, Edward Cullen me proposait-il de me courtiser ?

Rêvais-je ?

Il ne me laissa pas plus élaborer.

-J'ai encore pas mal de boulot, mais je t'enverrai une voiture pour 19 heures chez toi, ça te convient ?

-Euh oui.

Je m'étais déjà montrée plus loquace que ça.

Il sourit face à mon incapacité à m'exprimer.

C'était juste un peu trop, je reprenais conscience avec la réalité, j'avais couché avec Edward Cullen et j'allais dîner avec lui ce soir.

Encore une fois c'était juste waouh !

-Alors à tout à l'heure, rit-il en me ré embrassant et en se sauvant.

Je réussis à m'écrier avant qu'il ne referme la porte :

-Merci pour le café.

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer alors que la porte se refermait sur mon adonis.

Je n'arrivais pas à travailler cette après-midi-là, c'était peine perdue.

Je me résignais à rentrer chez moi.

Le temps passa vite, je pris soin de moi, une boule ne quittait pas mon ventre.

J'avais mon premier rendez-vous ce soir avec mon ancien boss. Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle pour enregistrer l'information dans mon crane tellement ça me paraissait suréaliste.

18 heures la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans mon appartement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'attendais personne et c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour la voiture.

J'enfilais rapidement un peignoir. Je sortais à peine de ma douche, mes cheveux, en turban sur ma tête, enroulé dans une serviette.

J'ouvris la porte, tirant un maximum pour me couvrir.

Se trouvait une jeune femme les cheveux noirs en pique tenant une grosse valise.

-Isabella ?

-Euh oui.

Elle me fit un sourire contrit avant de se présenter.

-Alice Volturi je peux rentrer ?

J'écarquillai les yeux face à son identité.

Volturi comme dans la famille d'Aro.

Elle du voir mes interrogations et répondit :

-Je suis la cousine d'Edward, la fille de Caïus le frère d'Aro.

-Euh OK dis-je en hochant la tête.

-Je peux rentrer, insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Bien sûr, m'excusais-je en me déplaçant pour la laisser pénétrer dans mon appartement.

Elle fit quelques pas en scrutant un peu partout.

-Où est ta chambre, me demanda-t-elle alors sans préambule.

Je lui indiquais et elle s'y engouffra.

J'étais un peu estomaquée par cette intrusion.

Je la suivis alors qu'elle posa la valise sur le lit.

-Tu as des cintres, m'interrogea-t-elle.

J'étais tellement abasourdie que je ne trouvais même pas idée de protester et lui en apporté trois.

Elle les prit.

-Tu as que ça ?

-Euh non.

C'est alors que je vis ce que contenait sa valise des robes.

-C'est pourquoi faire tout ça Miss Volturi ? M'hasardais-je.

-Ta garde-robe.

-Mais euh, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tentais-je, pourquoi…

Elle me coupa.

-Edward m'a juste demandé de m'assurer que tu avais tout ce qui convenait pour des sorties, je suis sa conseillère en images, je veux m'assurer de cette manière que vous serez coordonnés.

-Pardon ?

J'étais complètement incrédule.

-Bon je me doute qu'en tant que directrice des jeunes ressources, tu dois être habitée à des vernissages et avoir quelques tenues, mais vu que vous risquez d'être flashé à chaque sortie autant que dès aujourd'hui tu aies du choix.

Je ne répondis rien, trop stupéfaite.

-Ne fais pas ta surprise, tu connais quand même Edward, ça fait quoi bientôt cinq ans au moins non ? C'est bien toi qui l'accompagnais à l'enterrement d'Aro, cracha-t-elle presque.

Je ne comprenais pas son ton, mais enfin elle abordait un terrain connu.

-4 ans et 9 mois, la repris-je.

-Quoi ?

-La date de l'enterrement de Monsieur Volturi, précisais-je.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais enfin bref, Edward est médiatisé, si tu dois être à son bras, tu dois être à la hauteur, conclut-elle en reprenant son travail.

Elle sortit les robes et les mis sur cintre.

Elle déposa sur mon lit des chaussures de créateur et des pochettes.

-Mais euh, c'est pour moi tout ça, demandais-je.

-Ben oui, répondit-elle agacée.

-Mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu as encore l'intention de t'envoler et lui briser le cœur ?

-Quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Miss, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu là.

Elle se retourna face à moi et souffla.

-C'était bien toi à l'enterrement, je ne me trompe pas ?

-Effectivement, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Ce n'était déjà pas assez dur pour lui de perdre son oncle que tu as décidé de lui briser le cœur en plus ?

-Ça n'a jamais été comme ça entre nous, tentais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi t'aurait-il emmené alors ?

-Euh parce que j'étais son assistante, répondis-je incertaine.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai travaillé pour Aro Volturi comme assistante puis après pour Edward et il m'a proposé de l'accompagner à l'enterrement.

-Et il ne sait rien passé entre vous ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Et bien il m'a embrassé ce soir-là, mais il était saoul.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit en secouant la tête.

-Et après ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Euh et bien rien.

-Tu l'as repoussé, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Il était saoul, m'impatientais-je.

-Ouais ouais tu l'as déjà dit.

Elle secoua encore la tête.

-Quelle perte de temps je vous jure, vous êtes deux handicapés des sentiments.

Je la fusillais du regard.

Elle se leva.

-Bonjour je suis Alice, je suis sûre que nous serons super amies.

Et elle me tendit la main.

-Euh.

Elle me prend la main et la mets dans la sienne.

-Et tu me réponds là « enchantée Alice, moi c'est Isabella ».

-Bella répondis-je.

-Quoi ?

-Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

Elle me répondit par un grand sourire.

-Bon Bella alors au boulot, tu as plus que 40 minutes pour choisir ta tenue, te maquiller, te coiffer, go go go.

En 39 minutes chrono, je fus apprêtée de la tête aux pieds, jamais je n'avais été aussi jolie.

Je descendis avec elle pour découvrir une limousine qui m'attendait devant mon immeuble.

Je pris place et me retrouvai 20 minutes après devant un grand restaurant.

Le chauffeur m'accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur où je fus prise en charge par un majordome.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un autre monde.

Il me proposa de me conduire à ma table ou au bar en attendant Edward, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que deux mains se déposèrent sur mes épaules.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis là, conduisez-nous à notre table s'il vous plaît.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il passa son bras dans mon dos alors qu'il se pencha vers mon oreille.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je souris au compliment.

Nous nous installâmes, je me saisis du menu que le serveur me tendait.

-Qu'as-tu envie de manger ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

J'ouvris le menu et commençai à le détailler, les noms étaient alambiqués et ne m'aidaient guère dans mon choix. Je regardais les différentes entrées, plats, c'est là que je me rendis compte que ma carte n'avait pas de prix.

Je me redressai sur celle d'Edward, curieuse, je tirai dessus pour vérifier en disant :

-Il y a les prix sur la tienne ? Questionnai-je.

Il sourit amusé tout en m'enlevant des mains son menu.

-Bien sûr, prend ce qu'il te fait plaisir.

Je grimaçais, dans quel monde nous étions ? Pas celui auquel j'étais habituée pour sûr !

-Que prends-tu toi ?

Non dupe, il me sourit avant de me répondre.

Je pris la même chose que lui.

Quand le serveur revient, il commanda pour nous et demanda du vin.

C'est un sommelier qui est venu à notre table lui proposer du vin, c'était tout un cérémonial quand il a fait goûter à Edward, c'est seulement après son accord qu'il me servit un verre.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre planète, j'étais si décalée avec tout cela et lui, il y était si à l'aise.

Nous parlâmes beaucoup de nos univers de travail, il m'informait des changements effectués me donnait des nouvelles du personnel de Volturi Corp. Il parlait peu de lui et m'interrogeait souvent sur mon emploi.

Cependant, l'un comme l'autre, nous évitâmes consciencieusement de parler de nos relations amoureuses ou encore d'avenir.

Je n'osais même pas évoquer le fait que j'aimerais partager l'addition. J'imaginais très bien la mine outrée qu'il puisse prendre.

Avant de nous lever, je le retiens par la main.

-Me laisseras-tu t'inviter un jour ? Demandais-je timidement.

Il prit un air torturé sur le visage avec une grimace. Je souris intérieurement, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'avais proposé de faire 50 – 50.

Je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau.

-Et si tu me faisais plutôt un dîner, j'adorerais goûter à ta cuisine.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas si je sais cuisiner, protestais-je.

Il sourit et approcha ses lèvres vers mon oreille pour me susurrer :

-Surprens-moi.

Je sentis des milliers de frissons me parcourir par sa proximité et sa voix de velours.

Je déglutis et il me fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de me conduire à l'extérieur.

Il m'aida à monter dans la limousine et m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi.

Je fus presque déçue qu'il me ramène chez moi, mais soulagée quand il sortit de la voiture avec moi.

Je réfléchis rapidement si mon appartement était présentable, si mes draps étaient propres, si la salle de bain après le passage d'Alice n'était pas trop dévastée.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte de mon appartement avant de rentrer.

Je fis quelques pas et je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Entre.

-Non.

Je m'approchais de lui.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

-Et j'adorerais ça, mais je préfère partir, je voudrais faire les choses bien avec toi.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

J'avais bien compris qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de sauter sur les femmes, mais maintenant que cette étape était passée, j'espérais sincèrement que notre relation avait pris une dimension différente.

Il se saisit de ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma joue s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner à l'opéra après-demain.

-OK.

-Bien, je viens te chercher à 19 heures.

Et il partit me laissant seule avec le sentiment grandissant d'être en plan.

Je grognais, nous nous étions retrouvés il y a de cela quelques heures et j'étais déjà en manque de lui. Pouvais-je accepter qu'il joue au gentleman si ça lui tenait à cœur, non ?

OK, ça serait un véritable supplice pour moi, je veux pouvoir le goûter à nouveau, sentir sa peau sous mes doigts.

Je me fais l'impression d'une mante religieuse déjà que dans mon bureau j'avais été celle qui lui avait fait céder ses barrières.

Était-ce mal de désirer un homme à ce point physiquement ?

Non, du moment qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Ma soirée a été merveilleuse elle l'aurait été encore plus si j'avais pu finir dans ses bras.

Je secouais la tête mes tergiversations ne changeraient rien. Je le revoyais dans deux jours pour une autre sortie nous verrons bien comment les choses évolueront à ce moment-là.

Dois-je préciser que j'ai compté les heures jusqu'au surlendemain ?

J'avais mis une robe cocktail noir bustier, mes épaules étaient dégagées, j'avais remonté mes cheveux dans un chignon, j'avais passé une petite chaîne délicate avec un pendentif.

J'aimais assez l'allure que j'avais, j'espérais que j'allais lui convenir.

À 18h55, la sonnette retentit.

Je me précipitais à la porte pour y découvrir Edward tenant un bouquet de fleur blanche.

J'ignorais les fleurs pour lui sauter au cou, cherchant ses lèvres.

Il rit en posant ses mains sur mes bras pour me faire lâcher prise.

-Quel accueil, me taquina-t-il alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur mon nez.

Je grognais.

-Tu me laisses entrer.

Je me reculais et l'invitais de la main.

-Tiens c'est pour toi.

-Merci dis-je en me saisissant du bouquet et humant son parfum.

Je le fis patienter le temps de mettre les fleurs dans l'eau.

Quand je reviens, il était debout dans mon salon quelque chose dans les mains.

C'était tout simplement irréel de voir cet apollon dans mon salon.

Je n'écouterais que moi, je le violerais de suite.

Je me secouais la tête, nous étions tous les deux apprêtés ce n'était pas pour rien, tout de même.

-Isabella, je grimaçais à l'appellation de mon prénom complet, mais ne dit rien, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ce soir, c'est un prêt que m'a fait un ami enfin surtout un bijoutier, c'est courant dans la haute société de pratiquer ce genre d'accord.

Il ouvrit la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains pour me faire découvrir une magnifique parure de diamants.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc, ébahie et incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

Je m'approchai doucement et caressai le bijou du bout des doigts.

-Ça te plaît.

-C'est magnifique Edward.

-Retourne toi que je te mette le collier.

-Mais Edward tu es sûr, j'ai peur de le perdre ou de l'abîmer c'est trop.

Il rit.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi et c'est seulement pour la soirée.

Il me fit pivoter. Il posa sa boîte sur la table alors qu'il détachait ma chaîne.

Ses mains dans mon cou m'envoyèrent des millions de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il prit le collier et me le mit et déposa ses lèvres sur mon épaule dénudée avant de me retourner et me regarder.

-Magnifique, tu es magnifique, tu sublimes les pierres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et il fronça ses sourcils.

-Allons y Casanova, changeais-je de ton pour que nous nous rendions à l'opéra.

Le spectacle était magnifique, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Je me laissai submergée par les émotions, laissant mes larmes coulées toutes seules.

Plusieurs fois, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil à Edward et à chaque fois je croisais son regard à croire qu'il passait plus de temps à me regarder moi que les acteurs, les chanteurs, mince, je n'avais aucune idée de leur titre exacte.

Au premier entracte, j'interrogeais Edward sur ce monde.

-Tu as différents noms, interprète est correct, mais impersonnel si on peut dire, suivant les pays nous parlerons de Cantatrice pour le rôle féminin le plus important. Il y a tout un vocabulaire pour chaque type de voix. Par exemple, cette pièce « La clémence de Titus » de Mozart est assez dure à interpréter, car initialement était prévu un castrat dans le rôle de Sesto, maintenant c'est tenu par des mezzo-sopranos.

-Est-ce qu'un castrat implique ce que je crois, questionnais-je inquiète.

Il rit.

-Les enfants avec un brillant avenir de chanteur d'opéra se voyaient castrés vers l'âge de 6-8 ans pour qu'il puisse conserver leur voix aiguë.

-Mais c'est affreux.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est plus d'usage depuis plus d'un siècle rassures-toi.

-OK. Répondis-je un peu rassuré et tentant vainement de me sortir de la tête les images que ça impliquait.

La deuxième partie fut tout aussi somptueuse et magique.

J'attrapais la main d'Edward ne voulant pas en perdre une miette, mais je voulais également partager ce moment avec lui.

Quand le rideau se baissa, je me levais pour applaudir les interprètes.

Edward en fit de même.

Quand les spectateurs commencèrent à partir, il remit mon manteau sur mes épaules en me murmurant :

-Ça t'a plu ?

-Énormément, quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ? Plaisantais-je.

-Quand tu veux ma belle.

Je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire alors qu'il me dirigea vers la sortie.

Le même manège se produisit qu'à notre précédente soirée, il me laissa à mon appartement après un rapide baiser et un nouveau rendez-vous.

Je n'avais pas re-goûté sa peau, ni même pu l'embrasser tel que j'aurais aimé.

A notre Troisième rendez-vous, où nous avions dîner avant d'aller faire un tour dans une galerie d'art j'avais tout simplement était stupéfaite qu'il me plante là avec ses manières d'homme parfait. Merde au numéro 3 c'était obligé que la fille passe à la casserole, non ? Pourquoi pas moi !

Le quatrième qui consistait en une représentation de théâtre se finit de même, j'étais frustrée.

Les moments que je passais avec lui étaient tout simplement magiques, surréels et merveilleux.

Il était intelligent, il avait de la conversation. Il passait mon bien-être avant le sien, s'inquiétant à chaque instant. J'avais beau essayer de lui faire des appels sur mes envies, mais sans succès.

J'en voulais définitivement plus.

Alors quand il me raccompagna à la fin du cinquième où nous étions allés voir un ballet, je lui demandais si nous pourrions nous faire un simple ciné le lendemain.

Il approuva et me demanda à quelle heure je voulais qu'il passe me prendre.

Je lui proposais de nous retrouver devant un petit ciné pas très loin de chez moi, en toute simplicité.

Il accepta.

Je pris un soin particulier pour me préparer ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de partir à l'offensive.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre avant dans des lieux où nous pourrions être photographiés de le provoquer un peu, mais là dans un cinéma de quartier, je n'allais pas me gêner.

J'étais ravie, la presse avait déjà suivi Edward disant qu'il sortait beaucoup avec différentes filles brunes pour changer de sa femme blonde et qu'il était plus que jamais sur le marché.

C'est fou comme les médias avaient cette tendance à déformer la réalité à chaque sortie qu'ils avaient citée, c'était moi qui l'avais accompagné, à chaque photo, on me voyait de dos ou de profil ne permettant pas de me reconnaître et les coiffures différentes pouvaient sûrement laisser penser à différentes femmes, mais quand même !

Enfin, ça me convenait très bien, je n'étais pas pressée qu'il investisse ma vie privée.

Pour ma tenue, j'avais bien pensé lui faire le coup de ne mettre que des sous-vêtements sous mon imperméable et me pointer ainsi au cinéma, mais j'ai préféré la jouer un peu plus soft.

Exit les sous-vêtements et bienvenue à la petite robe, très courte et hyper sexy.

Elle ne laissait pas grand-chose deviner de mon anatomie m'arrivant aux raz des fesses, le dos était nu et le décolleté profond n'acceptant pas de soutien-gorge.

Bien sûr, j'avais mis un manteau qui m'arrivait jusqu'au genou, cachant un maximum ma tenue dans la rue.

Je reconnus très vite Edward devant le cinéma, il était si beau, il avait mis un jean et une chemise et sa veste était ouverte, je bavais littéralement. C'est la première fois que je le voyais autre que dans un complet.

Il portait le costume comme personne, mais le voir différemment me mit des papillons dans tout le corps.

Cette perfection était pour moi.

Je m'approchais et je lui souris.

Il me proposa son bras que je saisis et nous regardâmes les différents films à l'affiche.

Je n'avais pas envie de voir un film, non j'avais une seule envie lui.

Il voulait absolument que je choisisse alors je pris le film qui je supposais lui plairait le plus, quoi que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne stratégie si je voulais qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à moi.

Il paya les billets et me proposa à boire et à manger que je refusais.

Nous pénétrâmes alors dans la salle baignée dans une semi-obscurité.

Nous choisîmes des places un peu en arrière centrées, la salle était presque vide.

Une fois devant, il me proposa son aide pour retirer mon manteau.

Gentleman jusqu'au bout, il aurait la primeur de découvrir mon dos dénudé.

Je sentis le tissu glisser sur mes bras et alors qu'il arrivait à mes poignets, plus rien.

Je me retournais pour le trouver complètement figé, les yeux exorbités.

-Edward, l'appelais-je.

Il secoua la tête et releva son regard sur tout mon corps, je sentis à mesure qu'il parcourait mes courbes, mes jambes, ma poitrine, mes épaules, ses yeux se durcirent.

Quand enfin, il les planta dans les miens, la seule émotion que je pouvais y déceler était de la colère.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

Je voulais dire quelques choses, j'ouvris la bouche, mais j'étais incapable de parler tellement sa froideur était grande et contenue.

Sans ménagement, il me remit mon manteau et me poussa dans l'allée pour me faire sortir.

-Mais Edward, le film… tentais-je de protester alors qu'il me traînait hors de la salle.

Il se saisit de ma main avec force et me tira derrière lui.

Il était tendu à l'extrême.

Nous sortîmes en trombes et fîmes quelques pas avant de tourner à l'intersection d'après, j'avais du mal à le suivre.

Après trois minutes de marches où je tentais de protester alors qu'il m'ignorait royalement, il me fit entrer dans une voiture avant d'en faire le tour et de démarrer.

* * *

><p><em>Quand j'ai demandé quel style de suite vous vouliez, pour la plupart vous penchiez sur du guimauve. Je vais <em>_**tenter**__ d'aller dans votre sens autant que possible, mais ça n'implique pas de me priver de petites fins un peu sadique, non ?_

_Allez jouez avec moi…_

_1. Il la conduit dans un magasin de vêtement pour lui acheter quelque chose de plus appropriée._

_2. Il l'emmène à Alice pour qu'elle la conseille encore une fois sur son image._

_3. Il va la trucider dans un coin pas digne de son amour et de son standing._

_4. Il va la redéposer comme une merde chez elle, en lui donnant un avertissement._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello_

_Aussitôt écrit aussitôt posté!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, mises en alertes ou favoris._

_Oups j'avais oublié l'option 5, désolée, enfin j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue par ce chapitre._

_Concernant mes délais de publication, je ne peux rien pronostiquer d'avance, enfin pas trop longtemps, car je sais exactement où je vais pour les 5 prochains chapitres, ils ont plus qu'à être écrit. Le truc c'est que le temps n'est pas extensible et que si je suis en vacances, les enfants aussi, il ne me reste que la sieste pour écrire._

_En même temps si vous voulez me lire, je vous invite à aller sur le forum **lovelemon-in-fic**, j'ai participé au **concours Gourmandises**, mon OS s'appelle le **Clue**, je me suis amusée à mettre nos chouchous dans une partie de Cluedo avec un Edward… ben il faut lire… et le bureau de vote si ma mémoire est bonne est ouvert jusqu'au 29 juin !_

_Retour à nos moutons et remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

_**Céline** : Merci_

_**Elodie53** : Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, j'espère que la suite ne sait pas trop faite attendre !_

_**Liz** : Effectivement mes 4 propositions manquaient cruellement de guimauve !_

_**Lagourmande45** : Merci beaucoup_

_**Manonvro** : Effectivement mon Edward est bizarre, il va mettre du temps à se livrer…_

_**PatiewSnow** : Tu chauffes, merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Il conduisit assez rapidement. Ses jointures étaient blanches tellement il serait le volant.

Il ne me regarda pas.

Il ne me parla pas.

Il m'ignora alors que tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Qu'avais-je fait pour le mettre dans une colère aussi noire ?

Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu agir de la sorte, enfin si peut-être quand il a appris que je lui avais menti. Sauf que là, je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai juste mis une robe un peu provocante, ce n'était pas un drame à ce que je sache.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je le vis taper un code et il entra dans un parking sous un immeuble.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où nous étions et comment je devais réagir.

Une fois stationnée, je n'osais pas bouger. Il fit le tour, ouvrit ma porte et tendis sa main pour me saisir le bras et m'en sortir.

C'était assez brutal, il me tirait, c'était bien différent des fois où il me proposait son bras pour me guider.

Il nous fit entrer dans un ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée.

Il lâcha doucement sa prise sur mon bras pour se saisir de ma main. Il n'entrelaça pas ses doigts au mien, non, il me tenait fermement comme on tiendrait un enfant qui ne veut pas avancer.

Une fois dans le hall, j'écarquillais les yeux, nous étions dans un hôtel.

Il passa de manière assez rigide devant la réception quand il fut interpellé.

-Monsieur Cullen.

Il se retourna furibond.

Quand l'employé vu qu'il avait son attention, il se pencha pour se saisir d'un objet et lui tendre.

-Comme vous l'aviez demandé, voici une deuxième clé pour votre suite.

Edward s'avança et s'en saisit en crachant un « merci » avant de repartir vers d'autres ascenseurs.

Ces derniers étaient bien plus luxueux que ceux du sous-sol, nous étions dans un hôtel de grand standing.

Il appuya sur le dernier étage avant que la cage ne s'élève.

Il ne m'avait toujours rien dit et avait juste rangé la clé dans sa poche.

Je n'y comprenais rien, où étions-nous ? Que venions-nous faire ici ? Est-ce sa garçonnière ?

Je grimaçai à l'idée.

J'osais alors briser le silence :

-Où allons-nous ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Chez moi ! répondit-il toujours d'une voix contenue de colère.

-Chez toi ? Répétais-je exclamative.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Là où j'habite si tu préfères.

Je compris enfin.

-Tu vis à l'hôtel ?

-Depuis le début de ma procédure de divorce.

Ses réponses étaient toujours aussi directes et peu avenantes. J'en avais bien un bon millier d'autres qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Jamais nous n'avions parlé de son divorce, ni de son ex-femme.

Me rappeler qu'il avait appartenu à une autre me fit mal, il l'avait attendu devant l'autel, lui avait juré son amour et malgré tout ça, selon Alec, il ne s'est jamais investi dans son mariage.

Edward était une énigme pour moi.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je reviens à la réalité à la perte du contact avec Edward.

Il m'avait lâchée me laissant au milieu de ce qui semblait être un petit salon.

Il enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le canapé et s'assit dessus avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains sur ses yeux.

Merde !

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Et je faisais quoi moi là ?

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, pourquoi m'avoir conduit chez « lui » si c'était pour me planter là sans me dire un mot ? Pourquoi agir de la sorte, cette froideur à mon encontre me glaçait tout le corps et me fendait l'âme.

Je regardais autour de moi, tout me semblait impersonnel, pourquoi vivait-il à l'hôtel ? Ne serait-il pas mieux dans un appartement ?

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur lui.

Qu'avais-je fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Était-ce seulement le fait de ma tenue ? C'est à ce moment-là que tout a dégénéré, non ?

Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant que nous étions immobiles.

J'avais toujours mon manteau sur moi, je commençais à avoir chaud, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je soupirais et je pensais méthodiquement.

Première option : l'interpeller et lui demander ce qu'il se passe. C'était efficace et je serais fixée, enfin s'il acceptait de sortir de son mutisme. Il m'avait bien répondu avant; je ne devais pas prendre trop de risque, mais lui dire quoi ? _Edward qu'as-tu ?_ Et si pour lui c'était évident et que mon ignorance l'énerve encore plus.

Ma deuxième option : le distraire, je fais tomber mon manteau et je m'approche de lui telle une prédatrice en susurrant son prénom. Si d'un côté l'issue possible de cette éventualité me plaisait c'est-à-dire nous deux faisant l'amour, j'étais loin d'être sûr de mon coup.

Bon ma dernière option, je m'avance vers lui et caresse tout doucement sa tête, c'était doux et repentant au cas où ? Oui ça me semblait bien.

J'étais résolue à adopter cette solution quand un doute m'assaillit et si mon contact le rebutait ? C'est vrai, voilà plusieurs sorties que nous faisions et même s'il posait sa main dans mon dos ou me tenait la main, je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai touché. Enfin, il ne m'en a surtout pas laissé l'occasion !

Je rêve de pouvoir passer à nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux. C'est très personnel, et je trouve ça très intime également. Les gens vont vous toucher les bras, les mains, vous faire des accolades et taper dans votre dos, mais les cheveux, qui sont en rien une zone intime, reste que peu de personnes se permettent de les toucher.

Bon, je m'égarais là.

Je secouais la tête pour revenir au présent et comment agir avec Edward.

Retour à la première possibilité, c'est le plus simple.

-Edward l'appelais-je doucement.

Il releva sa tête, ses yeux étaient toujours noirs de colère.

Je regrettais presque instantanément d'avoir parlé.

Il se leva prestement et s'approcha de moi.

Sa mâchoire était crispée, tout en lui était rigide.

Une fois à ma hauteur, il posa ses mains sur mon manteau et le tira de mes épaules pour le faire tomber à mes pieds.

Il se recula, me jaugea de la tête au pied avant de re-fixer ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu peux m'expliquer, cracha-t-il en faisant un signe de sa main montrant ma tenue.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre tellement son ton était cassant et inquiétant.

-Je… je… commençais-je à bafouiller, incapable de faire une phrase cohérente.

-Tu quoi ? Isabella ! Me coupa-t-il toujours aussi en colère.

La rage me monta au nez d'un coup et je répondis sur le même ton :

-Je pensais que ça te plairait !

-Que tu t'habilles comme une pute dans un cinéma minable ?

J'allais protester, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps.

-Que tu te mets aux couleurs locales ? Ou encore offrir à tous ses pervers un aperçu de tes charmes pour qu'il puisse se masturber en pensant à toi ? C'est ça qui devrait me plaire ?

Comment pouvait-il dire toutes ses horreurs.

Où était passé mon gentil boss qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, qui était serein en toutes circonstances.

Je ne comprenais plus, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Devant toutes ses accusations, je finis par m'expliquer.

-Je voulais que tu aies envie de moi. L'accusais-je alors.

Je l'avais dit d'une voix calme et froide.

Il me dévisagea étrangement.

Il me fit pivoter sur moi-même et plaqua mon dos sur son torse.

-Alors c'est pour ça, pour une histoire de sexe.

Il parcourra ses mains sur mon corps, m'étreignant contre lui.

J'étais perdue, j'avais envie de me noyer dans ses bras, je voulais le supplier pour ses caresses, mais j'étais aussi révoltée par son attitude.

Il ne m'avait pas touchée pendant plusieurs rendez-vous, mes inquiétudes étaient légitimes non ?

Il posa sa main sur mon pubis et me pressa contre lui. Il bougea simultanément son bassin me faisant clairement sentir son érection pressée contre mes fesses.

Oh mon dieu, nous y étions.

-Si tu veux savoir si tu me fais de l'effet, la réponse est assez explicite, non ?

Son souffle contre mon cou qui remontait jusqu'à mon oreille me fit gémir.

Ses caresses se firent plus douces plus voluptueuses.

-Je te désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré une autre femme Isabella.

Il me fit un baiser sous mon oreille alors que je laissais tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je veux juste faire les choses bien, s'il te plaît.

Je gémis.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment fait-on les choses bien ? Il n'était pas d'une autre époque, nous avions déjà couchés ensemble, il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre le mariage.

J'arrêtai mes considérations quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses dénudées et remontèrent avec lenteur vers mon centre brûlant.

Il passa enfin ses doigts sur mon intimité quand je le sentis se raidir.

Il se détacha de moi si soudainement que je faillis tomber.

Il me fit de nouveau pivoter avant de me saisir par les bras et se baissa pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur des miens.

-Tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements, m'accusa-t-il.

Je grimaçai avant de me mordiller la lèvre fautive.

Il y avait tellement de sentiments qui passaient à cet instant dans ses yeux, il était véritablement dans un combat intérieur et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je sentis ses mains se crisper sur mes bras.

Ses prunelles prirent alors un regard déterminé.

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne brutalement. Son baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était exigeant et colérique. Sa langue vient se battre avec la mienne dans un ballet enflammé me faisant haleter tellement de le sentir si intiment était bon.

Je gémis de bien-être, mais j'étais aussi frustrée de ne pouvoir bouger et l'enlacer, passer mes mains sur sa nuque pour les nicher ensuite dans ses cheveux.

Il se recula de moi me laissant pantelante, nous avions tous les deux le souffle court.

Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, mais c'était comme si le désir et la colère se battaient, l'une comme l'autre n'arrivant pas à prendre le dessus.

Il me relâcha et me demanda de sa voix de ténor.

-Pose tes mains sur le rebord du canapé et cambre-toi.

Oh merde.

Oui ?

Non !

Arrête de réfléchir et agis.

Je me détournai de lui pour prendre appui sur le canapé comme il me l'avait demandé ou plutôt ordonné.

J'entendis des bruits de vêtement et très vite je le sentis derrière moi.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, je pus sentir son érection frôler mes fesses.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir tout de suite.

Il me caressa, releva ma robe jusqu'à ma taille.

Ma respiration se faisait plus lourde à mesure que je sentais son durcissement contre mes fesses. Une de ses mains remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale m'envoyant mille frissons.

Je me cambrai un peu plus contre lui poussant mon bassin en recherche d'une friction.

Il passa une main sur mon intimité trempée avant de grogner.

-Putain, tu me rends fou.

Et sans que je puisse répondre ou dire quelque chose, il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rien me faisant crier de surprise et de contentement.

Je sentais sous souffle haletant derrière moi alors qu'il était enfoncé au plus profond de moi, me complétant royalement.

Il commença des aller-retour assez rudes.

-C'est ça que tu veux Isabella que je te baise.

J'émis une plainte entre la véracité de ses paroles et le plaisir incommensurable qui me gagnait.

Il fit encore quelques poussées fortes au fond de moi, m'amenant jusqu'au bord de mon précipice quand il s'immobilisa au fond de moi.

Une de ses mains quitta une de mes hanches pour remonter tout doucement.

J'avais envie de le supplier de continuer ses va et viens. Je me retenais de pleurnicher du manque.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à mes cheveux, je le sentis s'entortiller dedans et puis il tira un petit coup sec dessus me faisant reculer la tête.

Je poussais un cri sous la surprise.

Il se pencha sur moi et me souffla :

-C'est ça que tu aimes, me faire perdre le contrôle ?

J'haletais. Je le haïssais en cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas répondre de manière cohérente, j'étais tellement obnubilée par le bien-être qu'il me procurait, je voulais qu'il me conduise jusqu'à ma délivrance, j'étais dégoulinante de plaisir.

Jamais je n'avais connu de situation plus frustrante.

-Ne recommence jamais Isabella.

Il se retira de moi pour s'enfoncer durement.

Je gémis et il s'immobilisa encore une fois.

Je geins.

Il remit un coup de reins pour accentuer sa phrase :

-As-tu compris Isabella, réponds-moi.

J'étais incapable de parler, je me maudissais autant que je le maudissais lui.

Je hochais la tête suffisamment pour qu'il relâche sa poigne et recommence ses coups de butoir.

Ils étaient plus doux, mais tout aussi délicieux.

Sa main passa sur mon flanc et continua son chemin jusqu'à mon clitoris.

Il se mit à le flatter, le pincer.

Mes plaintes de plaisir envahir tout l'espace, j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration tellement je n'étais que combustion et volupté.

Je le sentis se pencher sur moi alors que son souffle vient caresser mon cou.

-Tu es tellement belle.

Je gémis sous ses paroles si réconfortantes après les autres.

J'avais l'impression que tout n'était qu'incohérence.

J'étais faible face à lui, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi désirée qu'à cet instant.

Tout n'était que contradiction.

-Tu es la seule à…

Il haletait au-dessus de moi.

Nous étions tous les deux très proches.

Je sentais ses doigts s'activer sur mon clitoris, tout mon corps frissonnait et se préparerait à se crisper violemment d'un instant à l'autre.

-Jouis pour moi ma belle, hoqueta-t-il dans un dernier souffle alors que ses coups se faisaient plus désordonnés sûrement sous l'effet de son plaisir.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que le plus spectaculaire de tous les orgasmes me terrât.

J'hurlais mon ivresse pendant plusieurs secondes.

Je mis un certain temps à redescendre alors que je sentais les cheveux de mon amant me chatouiller le dos.

Sa respiration était erratique, je n'avais même pas prêté attention à sa propre jouissance, enfin quoique c'est peut-être la combinaison des deux qui m'a fait vivre une extase aussi longue.

J'étais incapable de bouger.

Edward déposa un baiser dans mon cou avant de se détacher de moi.

Dès qu'il se fut retiré de moi, je me sentis défaillir, mes jambes inaptes à me porter.

D'un mouvement souple, Edward me fit me retourner et je me retrouvai telle une jeune mariée dans ses bras.

Il me serra contre lui, j'avais mon cœur qui battait vite suite à notre échange, mais il reprit de la vitesse quand je croisais ses émeraudes. Il y avait tellement de choses qui passaient en ce moment dans ses yeux.

Je me perdais un instant dans la contemplation de sa beauté si parfaite.

Il ne dit pas un mot et me porta je ne sais où.

Je ne voyais même pas le décor derrière nous, trop obnubilé par lui.

Je le sentis alors qu'il me déposait.

Je me laissais échouer sur ce que je supposai un lit.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

-Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_._

_Encore une petite fin sadique, enfin pas tant que ça, si ?_

_Bon des idées sur la teneur de leur conversation ?_

_À très vite mes poulettes, prenez soin de vous !_


	5. Chapter 4

La suite, déjà ? non non vous ne rêvez pas !

Merci à vous toutes de me soutenir dans cette nouvelle aventure !

**Manonvro** : Tout d'abord merci pour ton vote sur le Clue. Concernant la longueur de la fic je n'en ai aucune idée, j'écris principalement sous l'envie et l'impulsion, du coup, même si j'ai des idées précises de ce que je veux écrire, je dérape souvent alors je ne me fixe pas trop de cadre.

**Poushou** : Effectivement la réponse sur la teneur de leur conversation c'est tout de suite, merci de me lire !

**Liz** : Je ne pourrais pas te contredire pour le coup !

**Diana** : Merci tout plein

**Elodie53** : Je vais encore ramollir dans mon sadisme pour cette fin chapitre… faut que je me ressaisisse.

**Marie** : Oui j'avoue pour pretty women, je plaide coupable ! Nous allons en comprendre plus sur Edward dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

J'étais confortablement allongée sur un lit très moelleux, ma tête reposant sur des oreillers.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi stressée par les derniers événements et ce qu'il avait à me dire, je me serais enfoncée dans la chaleur de la couche en fermant les yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment, Edward avait repris un visage impassible, enfin il semblait plutôt épuisé. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

-Bella, il faut que je te parle un peu de moi.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes. Mes inquiétudes mises de côté, il était tellement discret sur lui que la moindre petite information était à bénir.

Il sourit légèrement, non dupe de mon intérêt soudain.

Il s'installa plus confortablement à côté de moi, remontant un de ses genoux, passant son pied sous sa jambe.

Il me faisait face et prit une de mes mains dans les siennes l'attirant à lui m'obligeant à me remettre sur le dos pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre.

Il joua avec mes doigts, passionné par ceux-ci quand il prit une grande inspiration.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'étais très colérique et je croyais que ma maman était une magicienne.

Je souris à ces illusions d'enfant.

-Elle avait un pouvoir apaisant sur moi. Par exemple, quand je n'arrivais pas à réaliser une tâche, elle suffisait qu'elle rentre dans la pièce me dise de réessayer calmement et ça marchait à chaque fois. Son don s'appliquait également sur mon père, il n'arrêtait pas de lui proclamer « mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ». J'étais convaincu de son super pouvoir. Enfin, je lui ai accordé jusqu'à mes 10 ans. Un jour Aro a débarqué chez nous, il était très agité. Je n'ai jamais su la teneur de leur propos, ils m'ont envoyé dans ma chambre, mais, j'ai clairement entendu des bruits de meuble que l'on casse de colère, alors soit c'était ma propre mère qui piquait une crise, soit elle n'avait pas de magie et ne pouvait pas constamment alléger la situation.

Il secoua la tête, s'égarant dans ses souvenirs.

-Bref, mes parents ont continuellement été mon idéal. Mon père travaillait beaucoup certes, mais ma maman palliait à tout éventuel manque, nous étions une famille unie. J'ai toujours admiré leur équilibre, leur complémentarité, leur complicité. C'était pour moi le modèle à attendre.

Il serra un peu plus mes doigts.

-Pendant toutes mes études et mes divers voyages, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché la femme de mes rêves, je savais qu'un jour je la rencontrerais. Je devais vivre les étapes de ma vie et j'étais encore jeune. J'étais un peu insouciant. J'ai été très honoré que mon oncle me confit son entreprise, je savais déjà qu'il avait suivi mon éducation de près, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que c'était pour me donner les rennes de son univers. Enfin…

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé de lui. Je buvais ses paroles, je regrettais presque qu'il se retienne et se recentre sur l'essentiel.

Il soupira.

-C'est donc plein d'une énergie débordante, mais tout aussi inquiet des explications d'Aro qui me montrait bien trop rapidement à mon goût les tâches qui allaient m'être confiées que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un ange.

Il releva la tête et me regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de sa tirade.

Mon cœur se serra. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans ses yeux et d'amour.

Je me sentais défaillir.

Il me fit un sourire contrit, une boule d'émotion me nouait la gorge je ne savais comment réagir.

Il regarda de nouveau nos mains, me permettant de prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer.

-Tout en toi m'attirait je te trouvais magnifique.

Il s'arrêta et me jeta un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs.

Il n'en fallait pas tant pour me faire rougir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus.

Il se reprit détournant son attention de moi.

-Si j'ai été immédiatement séduit par toi, le plus dur fut ta manière d'être. Tout semblait si simple à ton contact, si fluide. Quand Fabio est venu ce jour-là, je ne pourrai pas l'oublier, alors que tu cherchais une couleur, je me suis imaginé tous les deux mariés…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Un silence plana quelques instants, je me rappelais très bien de ce moment, je me remémorai cette journée, c'est vrai qu'elle avait été épique.

-Dès que tu étais dans la même pièce que moi, je me sentais plus serein. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peu de saut d'humeur qu'à mes débuts chez Volturi Corp. et ce, non pas en raison du travail, mais parce que c'était toi. Tu étais mon enchanteresse qui savait m'apaiser en un regard, une phrase.

Je déglutis difficilement sous ses aveux, sa voix était si basse. Il faisait des cercles apaisants sur ma paume.

-J'aimais venir travailler le matin, car je savais que j'allais te voir. J'étais impatient de découvrir ton visage qui s'illuminait quand je déposais ton café sur ton bureau. J'en étais presque jaloux qu'il te fasse un si grand effet.

Je me mordis ma lèvre, devais-je l'interrompre pour lui dire que ce n'était pas le moka, mais lui qui me faisait cet effet, l'attention qu'il avait pour moi et sa beauté.

Non, je ne voulais pas troubler cet instant, quand est-ce qu'il se re-confirait à moi la prochaine fois, dieu seul le sait. À moins que nous soyons à un véritable carrefour de notre histoire.

Je secouais la tête pour me reconcentrer sur lui.

-Les mois défilèrent, j'évitais de me poser trop de questions, profitant juste de ta présence. Jusqu'à la mort d'Aro. J'ai compris que la vie était trop éphémère et que si j'avais une chance de vivre quelque chose avec toi, il fallait que je me déclare.

Il fit une petite pause et un nœud se forma dans mon ventre, ce soir-là je lui mentais délibérément.

-Tu as toujours été là pour moi et c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant rien ne t'obligeait à venir à l'enterrement d'Aro. Beaucoup de mes proches ont cru que nous étions en couple. Je n'avais pas envie de démentir vu que c'est ce que je voulais. Alors le soir, j'ai pris quelques verres pour me donner du courage. J'étais loin d'être saoul. Finit-il tristement.

Je déglutis, je partageais toute sa détresse. La peine de ses années de perdues, la tristesse de la perte d'Aro. Je comprenais mieux maintenant ce que m'avait dit Alice et…

Mon mensonge…

J'avais tout gâché, j'étais responsable.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Qu'avais-je fait ?

-Il m'a fallu 9 mois pour m'en remettre, je faisais comme si de rien n'était au travail, car j'avais besoin de ta présence malgré tout. Je me sentais si faible. Puis j'ai rencontré Tanya. Jeune fille de bonne famille, elle satisfaisait un bon nombre de critère que pouvait espérer un homme. Trois mois après, je ne supportais plus de te voir.

J'hoquetais de surprise.

-Je ne supportais pas l'idée que j'étais avec une femme de substitution alors que celle que je voulais était gentiment installée à quelques mètres de mon bureau. J'étais dans un tel conflit intérieur. Je me sentais maussade, tout m'exaspérait. J'étais comme impuissant. Je passai un mois à me lamenter sur mon sort. J'avais aussi remarqué quelque chose de différent en toi, alors je t'ai interrogé. J'ai surtout prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais seule.

Il grimaça en disant ça, faisant le lien avec mon mensonge. Il soupira et reprit.

-J'ai vécu dans un conflit constant, pendant 2 mois, mon cœur me criait de quitter Tanya et de me déclarer alors que ma raison me mettait en garde. J'attendais un signe et j'en ai eu marre de me battre contre moi-même, j'étais résolu à t'en parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, c'est les jeunes ressources qui ont mis fin à tous mes espoirs avec leur appel. Je me suis senti trahi, naïf, et très bête !

Je baissais la tête.

Merde j'avais tout fait foiré, je n'étais qu'une idiote et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-Je suis désolée, soufflais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il haussa à peine les épaules, ses yeux toujours sur nos mains.

-Après ça je n'avais plus de raison de quitter Tanya.

J'étais un peu sous le choc, il était resté avec elle faute d'une autre occasion.

Je grimaçais ça ne collait pas vraiment à l'image que j'avais de lui.

-Ne te méprends pas, j'y trouvais aussi mon compte en restant avec elle et en l'épousant. Même si j'avais espéré qu'une fois mariée, j'aurais découvert au moins l'équilibre ou la complicité qu'avaient mes parents, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était la compagne parfaite pour mes affaires, elle parlait avec aisance avec n'importe qui, elle véhiculait une image respectable. C'était tout aussi profitable pour la mienne et celle de la boîte.

-Pourquoi avoir divorcé ?

Je grimaçais les mots étaient sortis tout seul, je voulais le laisser parler, mais la curiosité était trop forte.

-Tanya était très matérialiste, pas que ça me dérangeait outre mesure, mais quand son amie Rosalie a eu un bébé, elle en a voulu un aussi. C'était comme si un gamin était le dernier accessoire à la mode indispensable pour être dans le coup. L'idée qu'elle porte la chair de ma chair m'a fait froid dans le dos. Elle ne correspondait pas à l'idée que j'avais de la mère de ma progéniture, elle n'avait pas le don avec moi, pourquoi l'aurait-elle eu avec les enfants. J'ai demandé aussitôt le divorce et je suis venue m'installer ici, hors de question de prendre le risque qu'elle me fasse un dans le dos.

Un silence se fit, j'étais un peu sous le choc de toutes ses révélations sur lui, ce qu'il avait vécu. J'avais du mal à savoir où je me situais.

Son histoire avec Tanya ressemblait plus à un contrat qu'à une relation amoureuse. J'étais inquiète qu'attendait-il de la nôtre ? Se pouvait-il qu'il considère que j'ai le pouvoir de l'apaiser comme sa mère.

Je repensais à tout cela et à ma stupidité d'avoir été incapable d'être honnête avec lui dès le début. Peut-être aurions-nous gagné de nombreuses années.

Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, me sermonnais-je. Il fallait que je positive et que nous trouvions notre équilibre. C'est alors que je repensais à notre soirée.

Mon cœur se crispa, je n'avais pas ce pouvoir dont il parlait sinon j'aimais il n'aurait été aussi en colère, j'en avais été la précurseure et je n'avais pas réussi à le calmer.

Il me l'a dit lui-même qu'il perdait le contrôle.

Une tristesse m'envahit, il allait le réaliser, je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait.

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mes larmes commencèrent à glisser sur mes joues.

Elles étaient silencieuses, elles reflétaient un simple constat d'un avenir impossible.

(NA :ça serait bien de s'arrêter là, ça laisse du suspens, non ? vous trouvez pas ça drôle, OK ne me criez pas dessus, je continue !)

La pièce remplie de notre silence me déchirait un peu plus. Je voulais hurler mon mal-être du moment.

J'avais toujours ressenti Edward comme mon complément. Quand nous travaillions ensemble, j'avais eu cette impression de complicité, d'équilibre entre nous. M'étais-je trompé ? Une entente professionnelle n'a rien à voir avec une entente conjugale. Seulement maintenant que j'avais goûté à lui, j'étais accro.

Jamais un homme ne m'avait prise aussi intensément que lui.

Si toutes ses années, j'ai été envoûtée par lui, par tout ce qui le caractérisait, si ça se terminait maintenant en plus de tous ces fantômes, j'aurais ceux de son corps et sa capacité à m'entraîner dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je n'étais pas prête à perdre tout cela. Mais comment me battre si je n'avais pas le don de le canaliser, de lui apporter un havre de paix.

Je n'osais pas retirer ma main de la sienne pour me cacher derrière, me rouler en boule et laisser ma peine éclatée et m'envahir. Je ne voulais pas attirer son attention alors je laissais les larmes coulés librement en attendant soit qu'il reprenne la parole, soit qu'il me quitte.

-Isabella qu'as-tu ? Sa voix semblait inquiète

Il venait de se rendre compte de mes pleurs et il s'était penché sur moi pour essuyer les intruses.

Il tira sur mon visage, le balayant de l'eau ruisselante et de mes cheveux.

-Ma douce qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je… Je…

Il était bien difficile d'élaborer. Comment lui dire : « je ne suis pas ton enchanteresse, je t'ai fait perdre le contrôle ? »

Il attendait patiemment alors je finis par lâcher.

-Pourquoi étais-tu si en colère ?

Il soupira ses épaules s'affaissant, c'était comme si le monde venait de lui tomber dessus.

J'avais envie de hurler ma peine.

Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa mon front.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai des problèmes d'humeur. Quand je t'ai vu avec cette robe outrageusement sexy, l'idée qu'un autre homme que moi puisse te voir dans cette tenue m'a rendu fou. Je suis désolé.

Je n'avais rien contre un compagnon un peu jaloux, je trouvais ça plutôt flatteur. Cependant, ça n'expliquait en rien la suite.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, plus j'aurais d'information ce soir, meilleure serait ma compréhension d'un nous.

-Pourquoi m'avoir reproché de te faire perdre le contrôle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, rit-il presque amusé.

J'avais sûrement loupé un épisode.

-Bella, dit-il patiemment, ma mère est très fière à l'idée d'avoir élevé son fils en gentleman, elle aurait eu honte de moi ce soir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûre que je le suivais.

-Je suis incapable de résister à tes charmes ma douce et dieu sait que je me suis battu ces 15 derniers jours contre, mais là, j'ai l'impression que mes plus bas instincts sont ressortis pour assouvir le plus primaire des besoins. Je te veux d'une manière démesurée…

Il fit une pause.

-Ce qui pour toi peut-être un simple jeu de séduction pour moi c'est une réelle torture, j'ai le sentiment de me transformer en monstre obsédé. Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, secouant la tête.

Il me voulait autant que je le voulais ?

Son problème était juste son éducation de gentleman ?

Mon cœur se gonfla.

Je me relevais sur mes genoux et enjambais Edward pour le chevaucher.

Il parut surpris, mais ne fit rien pour me décourager.

Une fois assise face à lui, il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, après avoir noué mes bras dans son cou.

Nous restâmes un instant tous les deux, profitant de cette proximité, mélangeant nos souffles.

-Edward pourquoi crois-tu que je sois restée si longtemps à un simple poste d'assistante ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Parce que j'étais déjà sous ton charme totalement et je dois avouer que ça me faisait même un peu peur d'être aussi séduite.

Il esquissa un petit sourire que je lui rendis au centuple.

-Mais s'il te plaît, dans l'intimité, je n'ai pas besoin d'un gentleman, j'ai juste besoin de toi, de…

Je rougis incapable de mettre en mot mes envies.

Je réussis malgré tout à accompagner mes paroles par une friction entre nous ne laissant guère de doute à mes idées peu catholiques.

Il grogna avant de maintenir ma tête d'une main ferme et attaquer mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Aussitôt je gémis contre lui, mon corps se réveillant complètement tout comme le sien. La fatigue et les tensions semblaient bien loin.

Seule l'excitation persistait !

* * *

><p><em>Vous attendiez un peu à cette explication? pas trop déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus dérangé, même s'il n'est pas parfait? Je vous avait dit que je bercerais dans la guimauve, est-ce que j'ai réussi?<em>

_à plus_

_Christina_


	6. Chapter 5

_J'ai été un peu longue et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Pour faire simple, j'attends mon 4e enfant et le début de grossesse n'a pas été marrant. La gynéco m'a suggéré de prendre les vitamines de maternité et je dois dire que depuis je pète la forme. Bon je manque encore cruellement de temps vu que c'est les vacances pour tout le monde, trouver 2 heures pour écrire relève du miracle ! Et moi qui avais espéré prendre de l'avance pendant mes vacances ! Je vais essayer de tenir ma cadence d'un chapitre publié par semaine sur RM ou ici, rarement les deux (d'ailleurs pour celle qui me suive sur mon autre fic, le prochain chapitre est à la correction !)._

_Sur ce merci à vous toutes. Je vais faire un remerciement collectif en attendant de retrouver plus de temps pour répondre à vos reviews et qui sait envoyer peut-être des teasers, mais ce n'est pas d'actualité dans l'immédiat !_

_Merci vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur, vous êtes formidables._

_Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Nos souffles se mélangeaient après avoir échangé un baiser sulfureux.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trémousser sur lui, je voulais le sentir tellement plus.

Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, dans mes dos, ma nuque, mes cheveux.

Elles passèrent sur l'avant et effleurèrent mes pointes durcies pour lui.

D'un mouvement souple, il se saisit de l'ourlet de ma robe et la remonta. Je levai les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et je me retrouvai complètement nue sous son regard gourmand.

Je rougis face à son examen.

Il revient capturer mes lèvres et je plaquai mon torse au sien me soustrayant à sa vue. Malheureusement, il avait toujours son haut, je me reculais pour l'en débarrasser et me recoller à lui.

C'était tellement agréable de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Je me délectais de sa douceur, de ce moment parfait.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, je n'eus qu'une envie : m'empaler sur lui. Cependant, il me retenait par les hanches alors qu'il ravageait ma bouche.

J'avais beau me tortiller sans succès.

Il voulait sûrement encore prendre son temps. Nous n'allions plus en manquer, malgré tout, j'éprouvais ce sentiment d'urgence. Je n'étais pas rassasiée de lui. Trop peu souvent, j'avais pu connaître l'extase de l'avoir au fond de mon ventre.

Je décidais d'essayer de me calmer, je n'aurais jamais autant de force que lui.

Je me serrai plus contre lui, frottant mes pointes, caressant ses omoplates, remontant dans sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Je mélangeais ma langue à la sienne le dégustant.

Après quelques minutes d'un balai endiablé, je sentis ses mains remontées sur mes cotes pour effleurer l'arrondi de mes seins avec ses pouces.

Je gémis dans sa bouche, le faisant grogner en retour.

Ce fut le signal. Je me reculai rapidement de lui pour enfoncer sa verge au plus profond de moi.

Il n'avait pas atteint encore ma poitrine que je l'entendis haleter sous la sensation et jurer « PUTAIN ».

Je resserrai ma prise sur ses épaules et me redressai de lui pour me laisser glisser une nouvelle fois sur toute sa longueur.

Jamais je n'avais été autant enflammé à me trémousser sur une queue.

Elle était parfaite, longue, large, dure.

Après quelques va-et-vient nos prunelles complétement dilatées sous le désir accroché ensemble, il me fit basculer sur le dos d'un habile coup de reins.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre une protestation qu'il avait entraîné un de mes genoux avec lui et me pénétra fortement.

Je gémis de le sentir si profondément ancré dans mon antre.

Il jura une nouvelle fois « putain, tu es si étroite et si chaude ».

Je déglutis à ces paroles. Je n'étais pas habitée, mais me rendis compte qu'elles m'allumaient autant que ses coups de butoirs.

Si les caresses que nous avions partagées étaient pleines de voluptés et de douceurs, alors que notre étreinte était acharnée.

Il me maintenait par les hanches alors qu'il butait en moi, me faisant crier tellement je me sentais submergée, je n'avais pas de prise sur son corps, me retenant au drap.

Je le regardais dans l'effort, ses muscles se contracter alors que son regard était figé sur mes seins se ballottant au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Ses mouvements devenaient plus désordonnés, frappant cependant inlassablement sur mon point si sensible, nous arrivâmes tous les deux à la jouissance en même temps criant nos prénoms dans un dernier souffle.

Son corps s'effondra sur le mien, je l'accueillis avec plaisir, entourant mes bras autour de lui.

Seules nos respirations erratiques troublaient le calme de la pièce.

Je souris bêtement, je me sentais à ma place, nos chairs imbriquées.

Trop vite, il se recula.

.

Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain, j'allais rechercher ma robe.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je m'habille.

-Avec ta robe ?

-Euh eh bien oui, je n'avais pas prévu de passer par chez toi.

Il secoua la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi.

Il vient vers moi me la faisant lâcher et m'entraîna à sa suite.

Il ouvrit un placard et je trouvais un véritable dressing.

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit.

-Deux jours après qu'Alice soit venue chez toi elle s'est pointée ici avec toute une garde-robe à ta taille.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

Ma première réaction de peine de trahison en voyant tous ses vêtements féminins se transforma en incrédulité. Tout ça avait été acheté pour moi ?

Impossible !

Il y avait de tout, autant des nuisettes que des robes de cocktail ou des tenues plus décontractées.

J'étais complètement figée et Edward ouvrit un tiroir dévoilant une tonne de sous-vêtements.

-Je suppose que tu trouveras quelques choses qui te plaisent dans tout ça.

Il avait passé sa main derrière sa tête en disant cela.

-Euh…

-Mais encore, rigola-t-il.

Je me renfrognais et lâchais-je :

-Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?

-Plutôt du Alice tout craché, réjouis-toi qu'elle ne t'ait pas entraîné avec elle dans sa folie acheteuse.

-Rappelle-moi, c'est quoi son job ?

Il rit.

-Oh là là, c'est compliqué, elle seule le sait, elle se veut consultante ou conseillère en image même si elle perçoit un chèque tous les mois elle refuse de se considérer comme une employée.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle s'est fait virer de son précédent emploi, elle fatiguait trop ses patrons, du coup, elle a atterri à Volturi Corp, mais elle revendique son indépendance.

-Pourquoi l'avoir engagé si tu n'en as pas l'utilité ? Insistais-je.

-La famille, conclut-il simplement.

Je hochais de la tête avant de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais devant moi.

J'hésitais vraiment, ne sachant pas quoi choisir.

Je devais prendre quoi ? Une tenue pour rentrer, une pour dormir, des sous-vêtements sexy…

Agrrrrrrrrr, je me maudissais moi-même.

Il du sentir mon trouble, il colla son torse à mon dos, m'enrobant dans ses bras.

-Puis-je espérer que tu passeras la nuit avec moi.

Je souris incapable d'émettre un son tellement mes lèvres étaient étirées.

Il rit avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

Il inhala profondément, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou.

Je soupirai d'aise.

Il plaqua un peu plus son bassin contre mon derrière me faisant sentir sa virilité naissante.

Je ronronnais de plaisir.

Il se recula alors de moi créant un grand vide. Il mit une petite tape sur mes fesses.

-Je te laisse te vêtir.

Je hoquetais sur la surprise et je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Je sifflais de mécontentement.

OK, il voulait se la jouer comme ça.

Je fouillais dans les réserves d'Alice pour y trouver un petit ensemble noir tout en dentelles. Il me semblait très fragile. Il sublimait assez mes courbes, j'enfilais ensuite une nuisette très dénudée et surtout transparente.

Je me regardais dans la glace, assez fière de l'effet, j'espérais être une invitation au sexe. Cependant, je ne voulais pas provoquer encore les choses par une tenue trop légère, je me saisis d'un kimono en soie que je laissais nonchalamment ouvert, laissant deviner sans dévoiler.

Je sortis de la pièce à sa recherche.

Je le trouvais dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une cuisine, c'était plus un bar et un frigo.

Il buvait un verre d'eau.

J'en profitais pour regarder à nouveau son torse parfait, il avait seulement un pantalon large qui descendait dangereusement bas sur ses hanches.

Je le détaillais sans me rendre compte qu'il avait remarqué ma présence.

Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir furieusement, prise sur le fait.

Il sourit avant de me proposer à boire.

J'étais effectivement assoiffée et je bus sous son regard gourmand.

Je dus me stopper tellement je tremblais sous son inspection.

-Arrête, le sermonnais-je, ça me gêne.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, vexée, je me retournai.

-Désolée, me chuchota-t-il.

Son odeur était intoxicante pour moi, dès qu'il était à proximité, j'oubliais tout.

Je posais mon verre et il m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous nous couchâmes sans pour autant détacher notre corps de l'autre.

.

Cela faisait un mois et demi que nous nous étions retrouvés et je dois dire que j'avais l'impression de vivre une vraie idylle. Il m'avait confié la seconde clé de sa chambre, m'invitant à y venir quand je le souhaitais.

Je n'avais pas encore osé sans l'en avertir avant, c'était un peu bête, mais nous planifions pratiquement tout notre temps libre ensemble.

Il m'emmenait très fréquemment à des sorties, pas une fois, je n'avais porté la même robe. Les médias, eux, ne m'avaient pas repérée si je peux m'exprimer comme ça. Je n'étais pas officiellement avec Edward aux yeux de la société.

Cependant, c'était assez clair entre nous.

Ce qui m'agaçait un peu c'était sa propension à tout gérer, notamment nos activités, j'en avais été rarement l'investigatrice et de là à ce que je puisse lui offrir à dîner, c'était mission impossible.

Néanmoins, la dernière fin de semaine, je l'avais invité à souper le vendredi soir chez moi.

J'ai passé le meilleur week-end de toute ma vie. Il prétendait raffoler de ma cuisine et j'ai pu pendant deux jours prendre soin de lui. Entre papouilles, câlins, promenades, c'était parfait. Bien sûr lors de notre sortie au marché, je n'ai pas pu débourser un centime et il avait acheté pour un régiment, jamais mon frigo n'avait été aussi plein.

C'est à la fin de cette semaine avant que chacun reprenne le travail le lundi, il m'avait attiré sur ses genoux.

-Bella samedi prochain je vais à un gala, j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes.

J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il y mettait tant de doutes dans ses paroles, je n'avais jamais refusé de l'escorter où que ce soit.

-Évidemment, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il sourit.

-Seulement, tu dois savoir qu'il y aura beaucoup de mondanités et donc les journalistes, je souhaiterais que nous officialisions notre relation.

-Euh, si tu veux.

-En fait, ce que j'aimerais discuter avec toi, c'est que je me vois mal te présenter comme ma petite amie, j'ai passé l'âge de l'adolescence pré pubère et des appellations sans lendemain.

OK, j'arrivais à comprendre son raisonnement, même si j'avais le sentiment qu'il se prenait la tête pour pas grand-chose.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il soupira.

-J'ai bien mes préférés, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop tôt pour toi.

-Dis toujours, tentais-je avec un sourire.

-Fiancée ?

Je sentis mes lèvres s'affaisser sous le choc, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

-Mais je comprends que tu trouves que ça soit trop précipité, je peux me contenter de conjointe si tu préfères.

…

J'étais en plein bug.

Edward Cullen ne venait-il pas indirectement de me demander de l'épouser ?

Enfin, je n'en étais pas sûre, il voulait juste que je sois sa fiancée ou alors quoi? Sa concubine, nous ne vivions même pas ensemble.

-Bella, m'appela-t-il, est-ce que ça va mon ange.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas un peu rapide, bredouillais-je.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, tout se précipitait.

J'arrivais donc à lâcher :

-Et pourquoi pas compagne, c'est bien aussi.

Il soupira, nichant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Si c'est ce qui te convient.

-Oui, répondis-je incertaine.

Il partit peu après.

J'avais le sentiment que mon cœur était déchiré.

Je me sentais comme rejeter qu'il parte si vite après une telle conversation, mais pour lui les impressions devaient être les mêmes.

J'étais un monstre !

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement acquiescé ?

Cette fin de semaine avait été parfaite, j'aurais été ravie de vivre cette osmose avec lui au quotidien. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sauté sur l'occasion ? J'étais une idiote !

La semaine passa rapidement.

Il m'envoya sa voiture disant qu'Alice nous avait trouvé des tenues pour le gala et quand le retrouvant à l'hôtel pour se préparer, j'évitais une séance de torture avec sa cousine.

Je commençais à reconnaître son chauffeur à force de le côtoyer. Il était discret et efficace.

Je n'avais pas encore osé lui demander comment il s'appelait, mais je ne tarderai pas.

Quand j'arrivais, Edward était déjà prêt. Je m'étais maquillée et coiffée, je n'avais plus qu'à enfiler la robe.

J'avoue que j'étais déçue même si je m'étais apprêtée, j'avais espéré avoir un petit moment d'intimité avec lui, mais non.

Il me laissa toute la place nécessaire pour que je me prépare, une fois fait, je le retrouvai au salon.

Il m'y attendait toujours magnifique.

Mon visage s'illumina à sa vue.

J'allais parader à son bras ce soir et montrer à toutes qu'il était mien.

Alors que nous allions partir, il me retient.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je fis des gros yeux quand il sortit un écrin.

Je reconnus instantanément le collier que j'avais mis à notre sortie à l'opéra.

-Je n'ai pas pu le ramener une fois que je l'ai vu à ton cou, m'avoua-t-il tout en me faisant pivoter pour me l'attacher.

Je devais être statufiée dans un « oh » de surprise.

-Personne ne peut le porter mieux que toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Je secouais la tête, tâtant le bijou.

-Mais c'est de la folie Edward, je ne peux pas.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma belle, fais-moi ce plaisir.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je me jetais à ses lèvres.

Il enroula bien vite ses bras autour de moi alors que je violais littéralement sa bouche.

Je l'entendis gémir sous mon assaut.

Il me recula de lui.

-Bella… haleta-t-il.

Une fois sa respiration un peu plus stabilisée.

-Nous sommes attendus ma belle. Me souffla-t-il.

Je hochais la tête en me mordant les lèvres, je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et que nos vêtements finissent aux oubliettes, qu'il me prenne avec seulement ce bijou à mon cou.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées salaces par sa poigne qui m'attira à lui pour sortir.

Le trajet se fit en silence, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de caresser mon collier.

Je le vis sourire en me regardant.

-Arrête de te moquer, lui dis-je enfin.

-Je n'oserais pas.

Son ton était joueur, j'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé cette entente entre nous.

Il m'expliqua lorsque nous nous étripions de la voiture, la teneur du gala, les principaux invités.

Juste après avoir confié nos vestes au vestiaire, je le retiens, prise d'une impulsion.

-Edward, euh…

Merde, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, c'était si difficile.

-Euh, je crois que j'aimerais particulièrement le titre de conjointe. Me lançais-je.

Il se figea un peu plus, sondant mes yeux, cherchant la véracité de mes propos.

Alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien, j'avais un peu peur d'avoir gaffé, peut-être que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il voulait, peut-être qu'il voulait juste sauver les apparences.

Enfin, foutue pour foutue, je décidais d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

-Mais l'idée de vivre à l'hôtel ne m'enchante guère, concluais-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent paresseusement dans un immense sourire.

-Bien alors ils ne nous restent qu'à trouver notre cocon.

Je rougis alors qu'il me serra dans ses bras.

Je n'étais pas sûre, mais je crois avoir perçu un faible « merci » soufflé dans mes cheveux.

La soirée se déroula à merveille, il avait des étoiles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux et j'étais convaincu d'être juste un pâle reflet de ses émotions tellement il irradiait de magnificence à ce moment-là.

Il me tient serrer contre lui en permanence, me présentant à un nombre incalculable de personnes et usant de synonymes archi romantiques pour me décrire.

Je fus donc sa dulcinée, la femme dont il a l'honneur de partager sa vie, son enchanteresse, son ange, sa moitié, sa conjointe, la femme de sa vie et j'en passe.

À chaque nouvelle appellation, je sentais mes joues rougir.

La soirée s'écoula étonnamment vite. Le temps s'accélérait en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain, bizarrement la presse ne fit pas un chou gras de notre relation. Ils me citèrent dans un article disant que j'avais accompagné le célibataire le plus en vue, sans mentionner que nous étions un véritable couple.

Je ne devais pas être assez vendeuse à leur goût.

Enfin, peu m'importait, aujourd'hui nous avions juste à penser à la recherche d'un appartement.

Et ce ne fut pas chose aisée, car nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes attentes.

Edward voulait que nous achetions une maison en banlieue où nous pourrions nous retrouver tous les deux et nous éloigner de la torpeur de la ville.

Pour ma part, je me trouvais trop jeune pour m'enterrer dans une petite bourgade, je souhaitais profiter des avantages de la métropole.

Alors bien sûr, dans les idées de grandeurs d'Edward, il désirait nous dénicher un pied-à-terre dans le centre et que nous partions à la campagne les fins de semaine.

Cette solution ne me plaisait pas du tout, si c'était ça qu'il s'achète sa maison et je gardais mon logement et il venait y vivre la semaine.

Nous restions pendant 15 jours dans une grande cacophonie.

Nous chamaillant souvent, nous réconciliant sur l'oreiller malgré le conflit non résolu. C'était une nécessité pour l'un comme pour l'autre de partager de l'intimité physique. C'était viscéral, j'avais besoin de le sentir, j'avais envie d'être transportée dans ses bras, j'avais faim de lui.

Au bout des 15 jours, il concéda à ce que nous trouvions un appartement en ville, en émettant une condition. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfants, c'était correct, mais hors de questions que sa progéniture grandisse dans ce tumulte.

J'accédai à sa demande, j'étais tellement loin d'une optique bébé que j'avais l'impression que nous parlions de la prochaine décennie.

La semaine suivante fut remplie à débattre : le quartier et le type d'habitation.

Il avait vraiment des goûts de luxe, il voulait un loft dans un dernier étage avec terrasse. J'étais embarrassée, ce n'était pas du tout dans mes moyens et je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet.

C'est alors qu'il m'apprit qu'il avait l'intention de le faire acheter par la boîte et qu'il serait alors comme un logement de fonction.

Je protestai, disant que je ne me sentirais jamais chez moi.

Il avait lourdement soupiré face à mon insistance et avait dévié la conversation sur le secteur.

Pour une fois, nous étions d'accord : entre nos boulots, nous ne travaillions pas si loin l'un de l'autre, restreignant ainsi à deux ou trois quartiers.

Il me suggéra alors un compromis, mettre une agence immobilière sur le coup, ne négligeant aucun penchant, c'est-à-dire autant la location que l'achat et que nous choisirons suivant ce qu'on nous proposerait.

J'acceptais cette solution, ça faisait 4 semaines que nous avions pris la décision de vivre ensemble et nous allions seulement commencer à chercher.

.

Trois mois que nous nous étions retrouvés. Nous venions de visiter notre premier logement qui fut une véritable horreur pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

J'avais beaucoup aimé ce moment de complicité avec lui, malgré les désaccords sur l'appartement, au final, j'étais convaincue que nous aurions le coup de cœur pour le même logement.

C'est en rentrant à son hôtel qu'il reçut l'appel qui éclata notre petite bulle de bonheur.

Je l'avais vu répondre, ses yeux se froncer, acquiescer et conclure avec un « à demain ».

Je n'osais pas l'interroger et il m'informa de lui-même.

-C'était le notaire d'Aro, ce dernier lui a remis une lettre à me transmettre cinq ans après sa mort. Je vais demain matin à son cabinet, pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

J'écarquillai les yeux entre la surprise et cette marque d'attention.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse avant de répondre en me triturant les mains.

-Oh Edward, je suis désolée, demain matin j'ai une réunion avec tous les chefs de projet, elle est programmée depuis plus d'un mois. Nous avions eu du mal à trouver une date qui nous convient à tous, je ne peux décidément pas remettre, je suis vraiment désolée.

Il soupira sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Pourquoi culpabilisais-je autant ?

Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais accompagné, il aurait dû me consulter s'il comptait sur ma présence, je l'y aurais suivi l'après-midi.

Malgré tout, je me sentais coupable de l'abandonner.

Nous n'en avions pas reparlé.

.

J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à me concentrer sur mon groupe de travail et leurs préoccupations. Mes pensées allaient toutes vers Edward.

Malgré tout, chaque chef de projet avançait bien, il ne persistait pas de problèmes majeurs, surtout des soucis quotidiens avec des artistes.

Nous avions plus qu'un dossier à aborder quand la secrétaire fit irruption gênée dans la salle de réunion.

-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Swan, mais Monsieur Peter Smith désire vous parler. Il dit que c'est urgent.

Ce nom ne me disait rien du tout, j'allais lui demander de le faire attendre quand un homme pénétra dans la pièce.

Je reconnus alors je chauffeur d'Edward.

J'écarquillais les yeux et restai bouche bée.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais c'est important.

Une multitude de scénarios se mirent en place dans ma tête, est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Il dut voir mon air horrifié, il se mit à secouer ses mains devant moi.

-Il veut juste vous parler.

J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Je m'étais un peu éloignée de la table espérant que cette conversation serait un minimum privée.

-C'est une blague ? Le questionnais-je.

-Euh, non, fit-il mal à l'aise tout à coup, j'ai pour consigne de vous ramener à l'hôtel au plus vite.

Je sentis la colère me monter au nez, c'est quoi ses manières.

Monsieur n'est pas content que je ne puisse pas l'accompagner alors il organise presque un kidnapping.

J'allais lui dire, moi, mon fond de pensée.

-Hé bien vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre, je l'y retrouverai quand j'aurai fini ici.

Je m'en retournais à la table quand j'entendis faiblement.

-S'il vous plaît, il a besoin de vous.

Quoi ?

C'était quoi cette supplique.

Comment ça besoin de moi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Je soupirai vaincue.

Je mis fin à la réunion et sortit avec le chauffeur, qui maintenant, je le savais, s'appelle Peter.

.

.

.

Alors des idées de la suite ?


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews : **IsabellaMasenCullen, Butterfly971, celine68990 **(ça ne concerne pas le moins du monde Bella, mais j'en dis pas plus pour l'instant)**, aelita48, Elphina **(je confirme pour le côté qu'Ed veut tout régenter mais la lettre d'Aro, ne devrait pas avoir d'incidences directes sur Bella),** Minomina **(ok pour une dernière volonté d'Aro mais pas de chantage et merci)**, Jackye **(pas de clauses au testament mais… je peux pas en dire plus)**, lena -lna933- **(pas de clause mais des souhaits),** chouchoumag, SoSweetySoCrazy **(tu devrais être gâtée sur ce chapitre !)**, SurreyFr **(merci, merci merci)**, Marie **(je ne dirais rien alors)**, Camila13015 **(je ne peux pas dire si la nouvelle est mauvaise ou non mais elle est perturbante, sans aucun doute !)**, Mariefandetwilight, Atchoum16, melacullen, lamue12, Grazie, Virginie-de-TN, xoxlauoxo, ulkan13 **(non Bella n'a pas été mentionnée !),** ranianada, bellardtwilight, mamoure21, PrincessCC **(j'ai lu ton commentaire alors qu'il était déjà tard chez moi, mais à quelle heure te couches-tu, lol ! et rien d'aussi dramatique, j'ai dit que cette fic serait sous le signe de la guimauve, je vais tenter de m'y tenir jusqu'au bout même si tout n'est pas rose non plus !)**, erika shoval **(je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, merci Erika !)**, jerry03, laccro, yayalia, caropat07 **(rien de tout ça !),** LyraParleOr **(Bella n'est pas mentionnée dans la lettre d'Aro)**, littlemissbelly, sarinette60.**

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Peter conduisait très vite, je trouvais sa conduite limite dangereuse.

Je tentais de me focaliser sur autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue. Mes inquiétudes se portaient vers Edward et un mal de tête faisait son apparition. Que pouvait bien lui transmettre Aro Volturi cinq ans après sa mort. J'avais eu connaissance qu'il lui avait légué la totalité de son entreprise que pouvait-il bien lui communiquer autant de temps après ? C'était incompréhensible.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un crissement de pneu et la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Nous étions déjà devant l'hôtel, le chauffeur me tendait sa main.

Il me conduisit à l'intérieur.

Nous fumes intercepter par le portier qui réprimandait mon conducteur pour la manière dont il était garé. Il l'ignora et le membre du personnel s'énerva.

Je m'arrêtai nette. Peter essayait toujours de me faire avancer.

-Je connais le chemin, l'agressais-je presque. Allez-vous stationner correctement, je peux m'y rendre seule !

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde et repris mon trajet vers les ascenseurs.

Je fus soulagée qu'il ne me suive pas, je n'aurais pas vraiment appréciée !

Trop vite, j'arrivais devant la porte d'Edward.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me saisit de ma clé.

Il m'attendait, non ? Pas besoin de frapper.

Je pénétrais, retenant ma respiration.

Pas un bruit n'émanait du lieu.

Je déposais mon sac dans la petite entrée et me dirigeai vers le salon.

Je me figeai.

Il était là.

Sa veste était posée négligemment derrière lui, il semblait tout débraillé.

Il avait sa tête dans ses mains tirant ses cheveux, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux.

Devant lui sur la table basse une multitude de papiers était étalée.

Qu'était-ce ?

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Qu'avait-il appris pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

J'avançais dans la pièce tout en l'appelant.

-Edward.

Il se redressa tel un ressort et en trois enjambées m'avait rejointe.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler.

Il avait sa chemise ouverte et sa cravate défaite, c'était comme s'il avait dégagé son cou sous l'étouffement.

Je lui trouvais un air de méchant garçon ainsi dévêtu qui m'excita. Ce qui était d'autant plus déplacé vu la situation.

Je n'eus pas le temps de développer plus mon inspection qu'il s'était écrié « Isabella » tout en m'enfermant dans ses bras.

L'heure était grave, il était rare depuis que nous nous fréquentions qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom complet. C'était surtout lors des moments de crises ou de désaccords.

Je refermais mes bras autour de lui alors qu'il me serrait très fort.

Je l'entendais prendre de grandes goulées d'air dans mes cheveux.

Merde !

Je commençais à flipper que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais je ne l'avais senti aussi vulnérable.

Je tentais de faire des arabesques apaisantes sur ses omoplates. J'avais l'impression que sa respiration devenait plus régulière, moins bruyante.

Les minutes passèrent.

Il était attaché, non scotché à moi tel à une bouée de sauvetage.

Mon corps avait un angle particulier, mon dos cambré à l'extrême sous son poids et son besoin.

La position devenait vraiment inconfortable et j'hésitais à perturber ce moment.

Enfin là, ce n'était plus supportable.

-Edward, dis-je doucement.

Le seul retour que j'obtiens fut le resserrement de ses bras autour de moi, l'enfouissement de son visage un peu plus dans mon cou. Tout l'inverse de ce que je souhaitais.

J'étouffais presque.

-Ed… je… tentais le souffle court.

Mes essais de phrases ont eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, il me repoussa brusquement me détaillant de la tête au pied.

Moi j'étais trop surprise par ce brusque changement.

-Je t'ai fait mal, demanda sa voix inquiète et extrêmement basse.

Il avait mauvaise mine, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

Je secouais la tête pour le rassurer, mais ses traits étaient toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur.

Je ramenai mes mains sur son torse pour les poser sur chacune de ses joues.

Il me tenait à bout de bras par la taille.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je tout bas.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement.

Ses yeux se troublèrent, il hésita un moment, ses mots se perdant sur ses lèvres.

Je fouillais dans ses traits à la recherche d'un indice, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée des tourments qui l'habitait.

Il tomba à genou m'enserrant fortement par la taille, son visage s'enfouissant dans mon ventre.

J'entendis à peine, ses paroles semblaient le déchirer :

-Oh Isabella, je ne sais plus qui je suis, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Il me resserra contre lui.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait se perdre en moi, se cacher pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'extérieur.

Je caressai ses cheveux si doux.

J'étais très mal à l'aise à cet instant, si la position n'était pas désagréable pour moi, elle devait l'être pour lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il me laissait prendre soin de lui, c'était comme si les rôles étaient inversés, il me donnait le contrôle du moment.

Alors qu'il s'agrippait à moi, ses mains dévièrent sur mes fesses, m'envoyant indubitablement des picotements au bas de mon ventre.

Ce fut le signal.

Je tentais de me dégager de lui pour le relever, sans trop du succès.

-Viens mon cœur, lui soufflais-je, allons sur le canapé.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il.

Je me pétrifiai sous cet aveu. Plus le temps passait, plus je me faisais réellement du souci.

Je l'aidais à se mettre debout et il enveloppa mes épaules de son bras.

Je décidais de le diriger vers la chambre pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

Arrivée devant son lit, il se laissa tomber dessus m'entraînant avec lui.

Il ne bougea plus.

La position était inconfortable alors je me dégageais.

Il allait protester et je lui intimais de se taire.

Je lui enlevai ses chaussures et plaçai ses jambes au milieu du matelas.

J'en fis de même avec les miennes avant de le retrouver.

Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant.

J'ouvris mes bras et il vient s'y blottir.

Je m'allongeais sur le côté alors qu'il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, m'encerclant de ses bras.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et lui caressai la base de sa nuque.

Il enfouissait son visage entre mes seins, il était encore très agité.

Il se calmait parfois, puis ses muscles se raidissaient à nouveau, il se frottait à moi comme pour oublier.

Je me sentais tellement démunie face à sa détresse.

Dans un de ses moments d'agitation, sa bouche vient contre un de mes mamelons.

Je tentais de rester toujours aussi calme, surveillant ma respiration.

Je le sentis me happer du bout des lèvres. C'était presque comme s'il me tétait.

J'étais partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'excitation.

Il s'était de nouveau calmé, jouant avec mon téton. J'hésitais à lui en faire la remarque, je ne voulais pas qu'il me confond, qu'il fasse un transfert ou je ne sais quel truc psychologique et me prenne pour sa mère lors d'une régression qu'il subirait face à un choc intense.

Je refusais de m'imaginer des choses comme ça, mais la situation commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Quand ses mains se baissèrent pour malaxer mes fesses.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement, il n'y avait plus de doutes permis quant à ses caresses.

Était-ce ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment ?

Je décidai de le laisser faire. J'étais là, pour lui, prête à parer à tout, enfin je l'espérais.

Très vite ses mouvements s'accélèrent, il s'en hardi.

Devais-je lui permettre de continuer ou le faire parler pour qu'il sorte toute cette peine de lui.

Alors qu'il remontait sur mon corps son visage approchant du mien.

Je le dévisageai intensément tout comme lui.

-Edward, soufflais-je.

-Bella, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Aide-moi à oublier s'il te plaît.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Je lui souris et l'attirai plus vers moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur.

Il recouvrit rapidement mon corps du sien.

Ses baisers avaient une teinte désespérée. Ses lèvres glissaient sur ma peau sans relâche tout comme ses mains.

Nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes de bataille entre langues, bras et jambes à être tous les deux nus.

Je ressentais son impatience, il avait besoin de se perdre dans le plaisir et arrêter de penser à tout ce qui n'allait pas aujourd'hui.

J'avais autant envie que lui de me sentir vivante.

Il me pénétra doucement, ses pupilles engluées aux miennes.

-Isabella, gémit-il alors que sa verge s'immisçait centimètre par centimètre dans mon intimité.

Je geins à mon tour, mon dos s'arqua sous cette merveilleuse intrusion.

Quand enfin il se stoppa au fond de mon antre, il m'appela.

-Regarde-moi.

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux.

Je me plongeais en lui.

Son corps était raide contre le mien, son visage était indéchiffrable, peut-être un mélange de retenue, de plaisir, de douleur.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue dans un geste réconfortant.

-Edward, murmurais-je du bout des lèvres.

J'étais presque intimité par tout ce qu'il dégageait à ce moment-là.

Je glissai mes doigts derrière son oreille remettant une mèche folle invisible avant de la replacer sur sa pommette.

Je cherchais les mots pour l'apaiser et lui communiquer l'intensité des sentiments qui m'animaient à cet instant.

Il fut plus rapide que moi.

Il était en extension sur ses deux bras, nos centres joints. Il replia ses coudes, se rapprochant de moi. Une fois posés sur le matelas, une de ses mains vient caresser également ma joue.

Je retenais mes larmes de couler devant cet homme si vulnérable, c'était mon roc et je le sentais perdu.

Il parcourut tout mon visage avant de se stabiliser à nouveau à mes yeux.

J'avais laissé mes doigts sur le sien, câlinant sa peau de mon pouce.

Alors que ma seconde était plaquée dans ses reins pour maintenir notre étreinte.

De son côté, il me cajolait les cheveux, de l'autre, il parcourait les contours de mes lèvres m'envoyant des millions de frissons.

Il sourit faiblement en constatant l'effet de sa caresse.

-Isabella, il fit une pause, hésita avant de m'annoncer d'une voix basse, mais déterminée, tu es toute ma vie maintenant.

Je fus surprise de ses mots, ne les comprenant pas vraiment, il ne me laissa pas le temps de commenter qu'il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa avec fougue.

Il accompagna son baiser de mouvement de bassin me faisant le plus grand bien.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre.

Je crois que l'instant était idéal pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui en proclamant mon amour. Cependant il en avait décidé autrement.

Ses coups de butoirs m'emmenaient toujours très, trop vite dans les limbes du plaisir rendant confus tout résonnement de ma part.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce délicieux traitement, je sentis toute mon anatomie crier au soulagement, après deux pénétrations plus fortes, je planai dans ses bras alors que ma peau se couvrait de chair de poule et que mes orteils se recroquevillaient.

Il s'était immobilisé au fond de moi pendant mon orgasme.

Dès que je repris pied, je caressai sa nuque.

Il me regarda interrogatif, je savais alors qu'il n'avait pas encore joui.

Je lui fis un sourire encourageant et il reprit ses va-et-vients.

Je lui laissai mener la danse, et user de mes charmes.

Il nous fit basculer, me faisant danser sur sa verge, puis sur le côté en petite cuiller c'était beaucoup plus doux, ses mains parcouraient mon corps tendrement m'emmenant une nouvelle fois à mon paroxysme.

À plusieurs reprises, je le sentais au bord de son plaisir, mais à chaque fois il se retirait, redoublant ses attouchements pour mieux me reprendre après.

Je commençais à avoir la chatte en feu, littéralement.

Il me prit ensuite en levrette.

Il jura, ses doigts glissaient sur ma croupe.

« Putain, tu m'enserres tellement comme ça. »

J'accompagnais ses gestes. Je n'avais plus qu'un objectif: l'amener à son orgasme avant que je sois déclarée zone sinistrée.

Mes hanches partaient à sa rencontre, je sentais son chibre rentrer au plus profond de moi.

J'aurais joui à nouveau si je ne commençais pas à ressentir les effets de la surchauffe, ça devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il me pénétrait sans relâche. Je n'en pouvais plus.

« Putain, je ne vais pas tenir » jura-t-il encore.

J'en aurais presque soupiré de joie.

Une de ses mains quitta ma taille pour stimuler mon clitoris.

-J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi mon cœur.

J'étais toujours surprise de sa capacité à connaître mon corps. Ses douces tortures sur mon bouton sensible m'emmenèrent une nouvelle fois dans les limbes du nirvana.

J'hurlais mon plaisir en même temps que lui.

Il s'effondra sur moi.

Nous étions ruisselants de sueur.

Nous avions tous les deux le souffle erratique.

Il se dégagea un peu pour me prendre dans ses bras collant mon dos contre son torse.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça.

Malheureusement, notre séance me fit m'extirper pour me rendre à la salle de bain sous ses protestations. Cependant, très vite, je reviens vers lui pour reprendre notre position en petite cuiller.

Sa tête s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, je le sentis respirer au bout de quelques minutes de nouveau plus difficilement.

Il resserra sa poigne sur moi

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Le moment était passé, son accablement l'avait trop rapidement rejoint.

Il n'avait oublié qu'un instant, la réalité demeurait.

Je sentis son corps se crisper derrière moi et je retiens mes larmes de tristesse face à son désespoir et mon incapacité à l'aider.

Son visage caché sous ma masse de cheveux, je l'entendis reprendre de longues inspirations alors que ses mains vagabondaient sur mes courbes.

Il colla son bassin au mien, sa virilité de nouveau naissante contre mes fesses.

Mon cœur s'affola, mais plus d'appréhension pour une fois. Je n'étais pas sûre d'endurer un second rond aussi rapidement.

Je décidais alors de jouer franc-jeu avec lui.

Je me retournai dans ses bras, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai la minette en feu. Couinais-je.

Il se recula de moi, fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Euh ?

Il m'inspecta plus intensément.

Mon courage me déserta.

-Bella, je n'ai pas entendu, tu pourrais répéter ?

Ah OK, il n'avait pas compris, c'est tout, il fallait que je me lance une seconde fois.

-Euh, eh bien, c'est que…

-Bella ! m'avertit-il, je sentais qu'il perdait un peu patience.

-J'ai la minette en feu, articulais-je exagérément.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller sous mon aveu et je me cachais dans mes mains me recourbant dans son torse.

Et là alors que je m'attendais à de la moquerie ou à de l'énervement de ne pas arriver à le détendre, il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour me faire relever le visage.

-Oh, je suis désolée ma belle, tu aurais dû me le dire, je me serais arrêté.

Je le regardais, les mots me manquaient.

Je sentais que la colère, par contre, montait doucement en lui.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas avertit, c'est ridicule, tu es blessé ?

Il commençait à se reculer de moi, pour m'inspecter.

Je le retiens, affolée.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos avant que nous remettions ça. Je te le promets, tu ne m'as fait que du bien, ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose.

Il sembla apaiser par mes paroles.

-Bella, je veux toujours que tu me dises comment tu te sens, je ne veux pas de non-dit entre nous jamais, plus jamais.

Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que d'un coup, nous ne parlions plus que de nous.

-Oui Edward, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais très bien.

-OK.

Il me fit un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

Il était doux, cependant sa virilité était encore réveillée contre ma peau.

J'hésitais profitant de ce moment.

Je me réjouissais que pour le coup, je l'avais fait sortir de sa détresse. Enfin, pour une autre qui n'en était pas une, mais il n'y avait plus pensé à ce qui le ronge pendant quelques secondes.

Je savais qu'il restait calme à cet instant uniquement pour moi, pour mon confort.

Son côté gentleman faisait que c'était moi qu'il réconfortait. C'était le monde à l'envers et je décidai de changer tout ça.

Je redressai ma tête plaquant un peu plus mon corps contre lui.

Je le vis arquer un sourcil interrogatif face à mon attitude en contradiction avec la minute d'avant.

Je l'embrassai tout tendrement, mais il n'y participa.

-Bella, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Edward, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, s'il te plaît.

-Non, tu n'es pas obligé.

-S'il te plaît le suppliais-je.

Il ferma les yeux en signe de défaite.

Je le poussai sur le dos et commençai à le caresser doucement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

J'entrepris de léger baiser mouillé sur sa mâchoire, sous son oreille, sa clavicule avant de descendre sur son torse.

J'allais vers ses tétons pour les tourmenter.

Edward jusque-là avait invariablement refusé me laisser le goûter.

J'avais une vague idée du pourquoi. Enfin, plusieurs hypothèses en fait.

1. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, il avait ce besoin constant d'être celui qui domine l'échange.

2. Il m'avait toujours retenue alors que je voulais tomber à genou devant lui pour l'emboucher, peut-être encore son côté trop gentleman qui s'opposait de me voir dans une position avilissante.

3. Enfin, celle qui à ce jour me semblait le plus crédible face au personnage, mais à côté de cela la plus ridicule aussi. Il refusait que la bouche qui pourrait embrasser ses enfants le soir s'adonne à de telles pratiques.

Cependant, quelques soient ses raisons, aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le goûter.

Refuser qu'on vous donne quelques choses et il devient alors le but à atteindre.

Je n'avais jamais pris de plaisir à offrir une fellation. Je n'ai jamais réussi à détendre assez les muscles de ma gorge pour englober le plus possible le pénis de mon partenaire.

J'avais toujours ce réflexe de déglutition quand le gland butait au fond.

Je me sentis investit d'une mission, relaxer Edward au maximum et j'étais persuadée que cette caresse m'y aiderait.

Je partis donc plus impatiente et déterminée à l'attaque de son torse, je me délectais de ses abdominaux dessinés.

Je laissais traîner mes doigts sur le contour de son V si parfait. Je les descendis sur l'aine pour remonter dans un effleurement sans pourtant toucher sa hampe.

Il haleta quand mes mains se baladèrent si près de sa turgescence.

Je glissai mes lèvres jusqu'à son nombril, ma langue tournoyant autour.

Je regardais sa mince ligne de poil qui invitait jusqu'à son sexe.

C'était plus qu'une invitation, je m'en léchais les babines.

Alors que j'abaissai un peu mon corps.

Edward me rattrapa, me maintenant sous le bras, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Bella, m'avertit-il.

Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants, mais peu importe, j'en avais décidé autrement.

Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire comme ça.

Je remontai vers lui capturant ses lèvres dans les miennes.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux avec force pour me plaquer contre lui.

Nos langues se livraient une bataille sans pareille.

Nous mirent fin à cet échange à bout de souffle.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et je lâchais en me surprenant moi-même.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Sa respiration se coupa, la stupéfaction peinte sur son visage.

Je ne le laissai pas le temps de réagir que je plaquai de nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne, lui prouvant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Il y répondit avec douceur me communiquant à son tour tous ses sentiments.

Je me détachai de lui, incapable de croiser son regard à ce moment, et me retournai d'un geste rapide.

Je me mis tête-bêche sur lui, le laissant figer face à mon audace.

Je lui présentai mon sexe reluisant de mon désir pour lui alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de son chibre.

Je me mis à caresser ses bourses, son aine, je tournais simplement autour.

Je pris une profonde respiration, j'humidifiai mes lèvres et je léchai sa magnifique queue de la base jusqu'au prépuce.

Arrivée au gland je l'embrassai doucement avant de le prendre légèrement en bouche et le suçoter.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes fesses.

-Oh putain, Bella jura-t-il.

Je me sentis tirer un peu en arrière et des mouvements que j'avais du mal à identifier, probablement qu'il s'installait plus confortablement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus loin mon inspection que je sentis le bout de sa langue fouillé mes plis.

Je gémis de manière incontrôlable tellement c'était doux et apaisait sur ma chatte.

Je m'appliquais à lui rendre, je passai la mienne à l'intérieur de son interstice sur son prépuce, récoltant la goutte séminale qui s'en échappait. Je m'attardais sur son gland, alternant le léchage, mes dents et des aspirations.

-Oh putain, hurla-t-il m'envoyant encore des douceurs de plaisir.

Si mes gémissements faisaient vibrer sa hampe dans ma bouche, ses paroles en faisaient de même.

Je décidais de sortir son extrémité de ma cavité pour taquiner sa longueur de légers baisers, profitant un peu plus de son merveilleux savoir-faire sur mon clitoris.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de taquinerie, il ne put retenir un mouvement de hanche trahissant son envie de plus.

Je resserrai une main à la base de son chibre alors que je le pris au maximum.

Je fermai mes lèvres autour de lui, creusant mes joues pour l'enserrer à l'extrême.

Je l'entendis grogner un son indéfini pendant que je continuais à l'aspirer tout en reculant ma tête.

Je fis le même mouvement en sens inverse.

-Oh ouiiiiii, tu …es siiiiiiiiii….. chauuuuuuuuuuuuude, siiiiiiiiiiiii humiiiiiiiiiiiiide, ouiiiiiiiii, c'est bon.

Je lui appliquais ce traitement de nombreuses secondes, ses gémissements m'enhardissaient à le pousser toujours au plus profond.

Je me retirai à contrecœur quand je sentis ma zone d'inconfort arriver pour prodiguer de nouveau des attentions sur sa longueur et sur ses bourses.

Une fois relâché, il se décrispa un peu, son plaisir était moins grand à ce moment-là.

Comme un réveil, il vient s'attaquer à mon petit bourgeon, me rendant à mon tour incohérente.

Mes mouvements étaient désordonnés sur son pénis et je me sentis partir dans les limbes du bien-être alors que je voulais lui procurer de l'ivresse, pas l'inverse.

Je le repris en bouche furieusement, le faisant perdre la mesure de ce qu'il me prodiguait et de nouveau ses mots devinrent limites cohérents.

Je m'activais sur lui et je le sentais lutter pour me donner du bonheur.

Nous étions tous les deux très proches, chacun gémissant sur le sexe de l'autre.

Ses membres se raidirent, sa queue dans ma cavité était frémissante.

-Oh putain Bellaaaaaaaaa … je …. vais pas….

Ses paroles haletées firent frissonner mon clitoris m'envoyant à mon paroxysme.

Je branlais toujours fermement sa base, je me mis à crier mon plaisir alors que son pénis tapa au fond de ma gorge.

La sensation fut indescriptible.

J'entendis à peine Edward hurler à son tour son extase alors qu'il se déchargeait en longs jets dans ma bouche.

Quand je parviens à m'écarter et reprendre mon souffle il y avait du foutre partout, je n'avais pas réussi à l'avaler sous la jouissance.

Prise d'une impulsion, je lapais un peu de son sperme sur son ventre.

-Oh putain, tu vas me tuer, arrête. Gémis Edward alors qu'il me tirait hors de son corps pour me tenir dans ses bras.

Je relevais les yeux.

Les siens étaient pétillants, il avait réellement été déconnecté de ses soucis et je souris victorieuse.

Ses lèvres s'élargir en retour et il m'embrassa.

-Merci mon amour, merci pour tout.

Je savais à ce moment qu'il ne me remerciait pas seulement pour l'acte, mais aussi pour mes mots.

Je baissai les yeux, rougissantes.

Il releva ma tête.

-Bella, tu le sais que je t'aime.

Je haussai les épaules, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment verbalisé.

Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes avant de les retirer.

-N'en doute jamais.

Ses prunelles trahissaient une telle intensité.

Ma gorge se noua.

-Je t'aime souffla-t-il pour bien me faire assimiler l'information.

Je sentis une larme s'échapper et je réussis à murmurer à mon tour.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau scellant notre amour à jamais.

J'avais envie de pleurer comme une madeleine, un trop-plein d'émotion m'assaillait.

Il dut le ressentir que j'étais en train de défaillir, car il se leva prestement m'entraînant avec lui.

-Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une bonne douche.

Je ris doucement, c'était plus que certain.

Nous nous lavâmes avec amour et tendresse, ne nous quittant rarement des yeux.

Une fois habillées, nous partîmes au salon.

Il était redevenu terne et triste.

Il ne dit rien et me conduisit sur le canapé, il me fit asseoir à côté de lui, devant tous les papiers étalés.

Je n'y comprenais rien à toute cette paperasse.

-Edward qu'est-ce que c'est, que tout ça, lui demandais-je doucement.

Il soupira, chercha une feuille et me la tendis.

-Ça par exemple c'est….

Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa bouche.

Je lis alors les inscriptions sur le document à haute voix.

.

.

.

Ah ben, je me suis laissée emporter par le lemon, la révélation au prochain épisode, mais les plus perspicaces l'auront devinée.

A très vite !


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes,

Désolée pour la frustration du dernier chapitre, pour la peine, je vous livre ce chapitre très vite !

Merci à **gistrel, Atchoum16, celine68990, Camila13015, mamoure21, Elodie Breuse, Butterfly971, Minomina, Virginie-de-Tn, Marie, SoSweetySoCrazy, caropat07, bellartwilight, PrincessCC, Mariefandetwilight, larsand, Titeviolette, zellie marcy, PatiewSnow, chouchoumag, ulkan13, sarinette60, aelita48, poushou, melacullen, ranianada, Lagasy, jerry03, LyraParleOr, erika shoval, Xangel-15x, laccro, lia3011, xukette, frimousse30, Grazie, Liki0da,** pour vos commentaires.

Mention spéciale à **Marie** et **laccro** qui avait trouvé l'objet des révélations dès le chapitre 6 !

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7**

-Un test de paternité.

-Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix plus qu'étranglée.

Une panique m'envahit. Tanya avait réussi à se faire engrosser par Edward. Il allait retourner avec elle, parce que c'est un gentleman et qu'il n'abandonnera pas son enfant.

Je sentais ma respiration devenir erratique, mes yeux se brouillèrent, mon monde s'écroulait.

Il était trop confus lui-même pour voir ma peur.

Je pris une grande inspiration et décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

Je parcourus le document et c'est le nom d'Aro Volturi qui y figurait.

-Oh mon dieu, ne puis-je me retenir, Aro avait un enfant, m'exclamais-je.

Il soupira à côté de moi.

Je lis plus en détail la feuille, voyant apparaître le nom de sa progéniture.

-Qui est le « fœtus Pratt » ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, anéanti.

-Moi.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je sans aucune retenue.

Il me tendit une photo et un autre papier.

Je m'en saisis, une jeune femme y apparaissait très jolie, je reconnaissais les traits fins d'Edward.

J'avais remarqué que les yeux de mon amoureux étaient similaires à ceux de mon ancien boss en plus intense, j'avais donc soupçonné que c'était ceux des Volturi et qu'Esmé devait avoir les mêmes.

Maintenant, il était juste un mélange d'Aro et de cette dame.

Il me sortit de ma contemplation.

-C'est Élisabeth Pratt, ma mère biologique.

Je ne dis rien et lui rendis la photo et regardais le document derrière. C'était un rapport légiste attestant de son suicide.

Je hoquetais de stupeur.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Elle s'est donné la mort peu après ma naissance.

-Oh, je suis désolée. Murmurais-je, faute d'autres mots.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait manqué, ironisa-t-il.

Je me raidis, je ne le connaissais pas si mesquin.

-OK, dis-je incertaine, et l'histoire c'est quoi ?

Il me tendit un nouveau document.

C'était un acte de juge confiant la garde de l'enfant Pratt à Esmé et Carlisle Cullen.

-Esmé est stérile, m'apprit-il. Aro n'a jamais voulu de moi, il n'était pas avec ma mère. Il a trouvé judicieux de me confier à sa sœur plutôt qu'à un orphelinat.

J'avais mal pour lui, comment réagir quand on apprend que notre père ne voulait simplement pas de nous, qu'il nous a abandonné alors que sa génitrice c'est donné la mort ?

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il m'avait cédé l'entièreté de Volturi Corp sans faire participer mes cousins ou ma cousine.

Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Il réalisa enfin et il me tendit une lettre manuscrite, je reconnus l'écriture de mon défunt patron.

-Tiens lis.

_« Edward,_

_Voilà un bien ingrat héritage que je te livre aujourd'hui, avec le dossier de tes origines._

_Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser auprès de toi de ne pas avoir su aimer ta mère._

_J'ai toujours considéré Élisabeth avec une amitié améliorée quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse, j'ai refusé d'y croire._

_Le test de paternité que tu as en ta possession m'a obligé d'assumer un minimum mes responsabilités._

_Avec ton arrivée, elle espérait que je m'engagerais dans une relation amoureuse. J'étais prêt à la soutenir pour que, elle et toi ne manquiez de rien. Malheureusement, elle en attendait plus et c'est pour cela que dès qu'elle le put, elle mit fin à ses jours._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir privé de ta mère._

_Je pense avoir fait le meilleur choix à ce moment-là en te confiant à ma sœur Esmé qui ne pouvait donner la vie._

_Dès qu'elle t'a vu, ses yeux se sont illuminés et j'ai su que tu trouverais auprès de ce couple tout le bonheur nécessaire. Elle a de suite arrêté sa carrière pour se consacrer à toi et à son mari. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'en apporter autant, je suis sûr que tu as bénéficié malgré ma lâcheté de tout l'amour au monde possible._

_Les choses étant arrivées très vites avec le départ quelques heures seulement après ta naissance de ta mère, Esmé et Carlisle t'ont reconnu et déclaré immédiatement comme leur fils._

_Malgré ses préoccupations, ma propre sœur m'a fait signer un renoncement absolu, je t'y ai joint ma copie. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec le sentiment que je pourrais un jour te retirer à elle._

_J'étais plus qu'heureux à cette époque de me décharger de toutes responsabilités._

_Bien sûr tu as toujours été comme mon neveu préféré, je t'ai suivi de loin._

_Quand tu as eu 10 ans, tu faisais la fierté de tes parents et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais faite. Esmé n'a rien voulu entendre et a refusé nette toute négociation._

_Elle ne souhaitait que ton bonheur et ton équilibre._

_Je me suis résigné mais à contrecœur, je savais alors que tu deviendrais mon seul héritier. Je n'avais pas la force de fonder une famille, je n'ai jamais trouvé la personne qui me convenait._

_J'ai été très fier de tes études et je me régalais à l'idée que tu avais tous les atouts nécessaires pour prendre ma succession. _

_Ma soeur n'aimait pas cette solution, mais ne me l'interdit pas. C'était assez logique tu étais bien plus intelligent que tes cousins, mes raisons pouvaient être juste légitimes._

_Quand j'ai appris ma maladie, je me suis décidé à t'écrire cette lettre._

_Au moment où je la rédige, tu as déjà repris Volturi Corp. et tu fais des merveilles._

_Je ne veux pas trahir ma sœur, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé que 5 ans soient écoulés après mon décès pour qu'on pardonne la folie d'un vieux fou._

_Esmé aurait été capable de me faire incinérer dans la fosse commune, si elle avait appris l'existence de cette lettre à ma mort._

_Trêve de plaisanterie._

_Si aujourd'hui je t'écris, c'est pour te faire part de mon rêve._

_Je t'ai sacrifié ainsi que ta mère pour Volturi Corp. Apprends à t'entourer de personnes compétentes, car je ne souhaite pas que tu reproduises mes erreurs. _

_Seulement, j'aimerais que mon nom perdure et que tes enfants qui auront à leur tour la succession de cette entreprise où j'y ai consacré toute ma vie voit à sa tête un Volturi._

_Le notaire a une copie de tous les documents. J'ai signé tous les papiers te reconnaissant et faisant de toi mon fils légalement et légitimement._

_Tu n'as qu'à émettre le souhait et tu pourras porter toi aussi, le nom de Volturi._

_Tu te doutes que c'est mon vœu le plus cher. Vieux croulant, rien que le fait d'imaginer mon petit-fils portant mon nom et reprenant la suite des opérations me remplit de joie._

_Tendrement,_

_Ton géniteur,_

_Aro Volturi »_

Je tenais les feuilles entre mes mains, incapable de bouger. J'ai bien tenté de parler quelques fois, mais ma bouche ne faisait que s'ouvrir avant de se refermer.

Oh mon dieu, comment cet homme que j'avais autant considéré avait pu abandonner son fils.

OK c'était peut-être pour le mieux, mais alors ne vaudrait-il pas l'ignorance toute une vie qu'une telle révélation si tardivement ?

Je jetais un regard vers Edward qui me regardait, attendant ma réponse.

-Edward, soufflais-je à court de mot.

Il fit un sourire contrit, ses yeux se teintèrent d'appréhension.

-Je… Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi… pour nous deux ? marmonna-t-il.

Je haussais les sourcils, comment pouvait-il poser une question si idiote !

Je me précipitais dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es toujours mon Edward, l'homme que j'aime, peu importe tes géniteurs.

Il sembla soulagé alors qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

Nous restâmes un instant dans cette position.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

Encore une fois, sa demande me prit par surprise, je ne savais pas du tout quoi en penser.

-Je ne sais pas, avouais-je penaude.

-Tu crois que…. Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Je me reculais de lui et accaparai ses prunelles.

-Edward c'est ta décision, à toi seul. Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour enregistrer l'information, peut-être discuter avec tes parents puis après réfléchir à sa proposition. Tu ne peux pas faire un choix aussi hâtif.

Son regard se durcit.

-Je ne veux plus les voir.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Esmé et Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je éberluée.

-Ils m'ont menti, se justifia-t-il.

-Edward, le sermonnais-je doucement. Laisse-toi du temps.

Il haussa les épaules, se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce très agité.

Je soufflais.

Son désarroi avait fait place à de la colère.

Je viens l'enlacer et il respira profondément mes cheveux.

-Ma seule famille désormais c'est toi. La seule raison qui me ferait prendre le nom de mon géniteur serait que tu serais la première Madame Volturi et cette idée me réjouit plus que de raison.

J'ouvris grand la bouche de surprise.

J'étais incapable de comprendre la profondeur de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment et son raisonnement était si biaisé.

Il me tira de mes pensées en m'embrassant.

Il était fougueux alors que ses mains parcouraient mes courbes et que sa langue ravageait la mienne.

Il se recula avant d'ancrer ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Tu es toute ma vie maintenant, proclama-t-il avec force, me laissant bouche bée.

Comment pouvait-il passer de cet être désespéré, il y a à peine une heure, en cet être déterminé, empli de colère.

Il me serra fort contre lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il souhaitait que nous fusionnions.

Nous fûmes interrompus par une sonnerie.

Je me dégageais, il grogna.

Il alla chercher son téléphone et fixa l'écran. L seconde d'après, ce dernier était écrasé contre le mur retombant en bris au sol.

Je hoquetais de stupeur.

Il m'entendit et se retourna contrit vers moi.

-Désolé, c'était un appel d'Esmé.

J'ouvris encore plus grand la bouche de sa réaction.

Sa mère pour moi n'était pas fautive, elle l'avait élevée et mis tout en œuvre pour le protéger.

Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça.

Et comme une révélation, il revient vers moi, le regard déterminé.

-Je ne veux plus vivre ici, ils vont venir jusque-là, si je reste sans réponse et je ne veux pas les voir. Prends quelques jours de congé pour que nous trouvions notre appartement et que nous y emménagions au plus vite.

Je retiens une grimace, ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, mon emploi du temps était assez calme les jours à venir, je pouvais m'absenter demain, mais je devrais y retourner le jour suivant, au moins quelques heures.

Je hochais ma tête.

-Je ferai mon possible.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Il me fit un rapide baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

Je le suivis et le trouvais une valise ouverte sur le lit en train de se saisir de quelques vêtements.

-Que fais-tu ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Nous changeons d'hôtel, répondit-il tout à trac.

Je restai pétrifiée sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes.

Ses réactions me déconcertaient, même si j'étais un peu rassurée qu'il ne soit plus aussi perdu, mais là, c'était littéralement l'inverse.

Je me ressaisis et m'approchai de lui.

L'aidant à plier ce qu'il avait sorti.

-Edward, c'est un peu bête de louer une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel, viens chez moi c'est plus simple.

Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes et me scruta.

Je tentais un sourire rassurant.

Il ne disait toujours rien, me dévisageant.

-Ça me ferait plaisir, s'il te plaît, insistais-je

Il cligna des yeux et murmura :

-Bien sûr.

Je souris grandement, rassurée qu'il ne refuse pas.

Il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Ne nous dîmes rien pendant tout ce temps.

Nous retournâmes ensuite au salon.

Je l'entendis soupirer discrètement en regardant les papiers.

Il les entassa sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois une pile nette, il la replaça dans un dossier et parti derrière un tableau pour ouvrir un coffre et y plaça le contenu de ses mains.

Il referma le tout et me fit face.

- Allons-y.

Nous partîmes tranquillement chez moi.

À peine arrivée, je lui demandais de se mettre à l'aise nous composant un petit repas. Nous n'avions pas dîné le midi et le soir s'annonçait.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, je l'avais entendu plus tôt passer plusieurs coups de fil, il parlait de logement, il devait avoir pris contact avec des agents immobiliers.

À la fin du dîner il m'annonça le programme du lendemain, visite toute la journée, nous devions voir une quinzaine d'appartements différents.

Je retiens un soupir.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, il était attachant, il tournait autour de moi, restant toujours à proximité, me touchant souvent.

Nous nous aimâmes cette nuit-là, le plus tendrement possible.

La journée du lendemain fut un calvaire, rien ne convenait.

J'étais épuisée.

Il voulut aller dîner au restaurant, mais tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était retrouver le confort de chez moi.

Nous trouvâmes comme compromis de se faire livrer des pizzas.

Pas une fois, depuis que nous avions quitté son hôtel, nous n'avions discuté des révélations qu'il avait eues. Je ne savais guère comment aborder le sujet. Je décidais donc d'attendre qu'il m'en parle de lui-même, ce qui visiblement, il ne faisait pas. C'était comme si, il essayait d'oublier. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans la recherche d'un appartement. Il avait eu quelques contacts avec Volturi Corp par téléphone, il m'apprit qu'il avait recruté un directeur adjoint, Jasper Whitlock dont il avait entièrement confiance.

Quand je lui annonçai le besoin de me rendre à mon bureau le lendemain, il n'apprécia guère vu la tête qu'il a fait, il avait prévu encore des visites.

Il ne contesta pas, cependant. J'avais malgré tout le sentiment que ça lui coûtait.

La nuit se passa de la même manière, j'aimais nos étreintes passionnées, douces et réconfortantes.

Nous dormions nus et je dois avouer que je devenais accro à la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne.

Nous partîmes en même temps, ce matin-là.

Je voyais la déception dans ses yeux quand je pris le métro pour mon boulot. Je n'appréciais pas trop cette impression de culpabilité qui m'envahissait à ce moment.

La matinée se déroula à une vitesse folle, je devais appeler Edward dès que j'aurais fini mon travail pour le retrouver.

Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

Il fit interruption dans mon bureau à midi tapante.

Il franchit, conquérant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé mon cœur, je n'ai pas pu attendre, mais j'ai trouvé l'appartement idéal ! Assena-t-il. Je t'invite à dîner et nous y allons ensuite.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois.

J'étais partagée entre l'envoyer bouler d'investir de manière intempestive mon temps ainsi que mon espace et l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras face à cette bonne humeur inexistante depuis plusieurs jours.

Je soupirais discrètement avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir m'enlacer et me faire tourner.

Je ne pus empêcher mon rire d'éclater. J'étais complètement séduite par cette facette impulsive qui dégageait trop rarement de lui.

Je pris mon sac et me saisis de sa main qu'il me tendait pour le suivre.

Nous mangeâmes dans un restaurant intime, dans un quartier très sympa, il n'était qu'à 15 de minutes de mon travail. Il y avait plein de petites boutiques, toutes plus typiques ou atypiques les unes que les autres.

Après s'être sustenté, il me conduisit vers un vieil immeuble, très bien entretenu. L'architecture était magnifique, il y dégageait une aura de sérénité avec ses pierres massives et ses décors sobres.

Edward me guida à l'intérieur, il avait les clés et pas d'agent. Je ne devais même pas m'en étonner.

Nous passâmes devant le gardien que nous saluâmes, il nous répondit par un grand sourire.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je n'étais pas été surprise qu'il appuie sur le dernier étage.

Il n'avait rien voulu me dire, il souhaitait que je découvre par moi-même ce qu'il espérait notre futur chez nous.

Seulement deux portes partageaient celui-ci, il déverrouilla celle gauche.

Nous pénétrâmes dans un espace assez volumineux avec de multiples glaces dissimulant très certainement des placards. Je fus immédiatement impressionnée par la hauteur sous plafond.

Les parois étaient blanches, au sol un parquet assez foncé réchauffait le froid des murs.

Nous entrâmes dans un couloir avec quelques ouvertures, il les ouvrit à tour de rôle, m'indiquant leur fonction : la salle d'eau, la buanderie, un bureau, une chambre pour ensuite faire irruption sur une vaste pièce et mon amoureux s'anima encore plus si c'était possible.

-Voici le salon, alors là, il partit vers une grande baie vitrée au fond qui donnait sur une magnifique terrasse, j'y installerai mon piano à queue.

Je le regardais confuse, mais il n'en fit pas cas.

-Ici, il était devant des rayonnages, la bibliothèque qui sera bien fournit, devant j'y mettrais un fauteuil confortable pour que tu puisses y lire tranquillement et m'écouter.

Il se dirigea vers le devant donc plus proche de moi.

-Là, je verrais deux canapés face à face pour recevoir.

Il alla de l'autre côté.

-Ici tu as une cuisine qui est ouverte sur la salle à manger.

Je le suivis pour découvrir une immense pièce avec des armoires chocolat. Elle était très belle.

Il revient vers le salon et pénétra dans la dernière partie au fond à gauche, une magnifique chambre, avec d'énormes vitres qui donnaient également sur le patio.

-Ici c'est la chambre des maîtres.

Il me dirigea vers une superbe salle de bain attenante à un dressing démesuré.

J'en étais soufflée, les moulures, la pureté des murs apportaient un sentiment apaisant et surtout le balcon, je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil.

Il ne fut pas dupe et m'y conduisit.

Elle était aménagée avec goût, beaucoup de verdure était présente, de magnifiques fleurs et arbustes.

Une jolie pergola, je m'y voyais déjà.

-Waouh, ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Edward me sourit victorieux avant de m'enlacer et d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

-Je savais que ça te plairait.

-C'est parfait, acquiesçais-je.

-Bien, allons faire les cartons, j'ai tellement hâte que nous emménagions.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'intérieur.

-Edward, protestais-je, attend.

-Oui mon cœur, se retourna-t-il tout sourire.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit, combien vaut-il ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-On s'en fou.

Je fronçais les sourcils. L'irritation monta en moi.

-S'il te plaît, Bella, fit-il plus sérieux, ne soit pas pénible. Cet appartement nous plaît à tous les deux, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Mais, commençais-je à protester.

-Pas de "mais" Bella, son ton était plus dur, je ne vois pas où est le problème. N'ai-je pas le droit de prendre soin de la femme que j'aime.

-Oui, mais…

-Bella, s'exclama-t-il agacé, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines que tu travaillerais chez Volturi Corp ou plus du tout.

Il fit une pause, ravalant sûrement certaines de ses pensées.

Moi, j'étais trop abasourdie pour répliquer.

-Alors, laisse-moi au moins ça. Conclut-il.

.

.

.

Alors vos impressions, dites-moi tout! J'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre ressenti sur ce chapitre !


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Je rentre de 4 jours à New York c'était magique, je ne tarde pas plus pour vous publier ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas complétement satisfaite, désolée !

**Poushou** : C'est clair que notre Ed va faire halluciner Bella plus d'une fois !

**Annabelle** : J'aime bien aussi moi ce côté possessif d'Edward, ou moins ça fait amoureux !

**Laccro** : Effectivement Bella va devoir se battre contre sa nature profonde, mais rien que l'amour n'empêche !

**PatiewSnow **: Edward a eu une enfance très heureuse, sa mère s'est arrêtée de travailler pour s'occuper de lui pendant que son père subvenait aux besoins de sa famille. C'est le modèle qu'il connaît et qu'il veut reproduire, c'est ce qui s'est produit avec Tanya, elle était l'épouse parfaite sauf qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Bella elle est différente et tous les jours il se heurte à son indépendance. Ils vont devoir faire bon nombre de compromis.

**Marie** : La seule chose que veut dire cette petite phrase anodine qui ne l'est pas du tout d'ailleurs, c'est qu'Ed tend à une seule chose : reproduire le modèle qu'il a connu : Esmé mère au foyer et Carlisle qui subvient au besoin de sa famille.

**Larsand** : Ed est un second Carlisle qui veut subvenir au besoin de sa famille, Esmé était mère au foyer et il trouverait ça juste normal que Bella en fasse de même.

**Mily** : Ed n'est pas méchant, il veut juste reproduire ce qu'il connaît où c'est les hommes qui travaillent et les femmes qui s'occupent des mioches.

**Nana** : Tu es une des seules qui trouve qu'il a le droit d'en vouloir à Esmé, bon maintenant le temps va peut-être un peu l'apaiser et le faire relativiser, à moins que ça soit son enchanteresse !

**Lagourmande45** : Merci Audrey !

Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

-Quoi ? Rassure-moi, j'ai mal entendu, là ? Tonna ma voix.

Il soupira fortement.

-Ne monte pas tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux, s'il te plaît, je me suis mal exprimé.

-C'est-à-dire ? J'ai mal compris quand tu dis que tu veux me voir arrêter de travailler ou alors uniquement dans ta boîte ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement fatigué.

-Essaie de te mettre à ma place. L'idée de ne pas pourvoir aux besoins de ma femme me met hors de moi. J'aimerais pouvoir te préserver et que tu cesses de te crever le cul au boulot !

Je ne desserrais pas les dents dans quel monde il vivait. Je n'avais pas attendu sur lui pour faire ma vie et être autonome.

Mon air renfrogné le fit réagir plus que je ne l'aurais prévu.

-Mais merde, regarde depuis que nous sommes ensemble, il n'y a que moi qui fais des efforts pour que nous ayons du temps tous les deux, tu fais constamment passer ton travail avant nous. J'EN AI MARRE, finit-il par hurler.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Me défendis-je.

-Oh je t'en prie, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi en plus, s'il te plaît, épargne moi ça !

Je serrai les dents face à cette nouvelle attaque.

Je fis volte-face, cette conversation ne menait nulle part.

J'avais fait à peine quelques pas dans la chambre qu'il me retient par le bras, me retournant face à lui.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

-Je rentre.

-Non, nous devons parler.

Je soupirai et me dégageai, avant de darder mes prunelles dans les siennes.

-Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ? Questionnai-je d'une voix blanche.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent suite à mon ton.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le bon moment, rétorqua-t-il.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois de lassitude.

-Non, non, je suis tout ouïe là. Vas y dis-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre, les attaques gratuites très peu pour moi. Alors, soyons francs, maintenant.

Il me jugea un instant.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-On s'assoit d'abord, proposa-t-il en faisant un geste vers la terrasse.

J'acquiesçai et pris le chemin du balcon pour me poser sous le petit patio où il y avait un salon de jardon.

Je pris place dans un fauteuil, il s'installa en face de moi.

Le silence régna.

-Bien, je t'écoute, attaquais-je.

Il me regarda, contrarié, je pouvais lire de la colère dans ses yeux. Il soupira.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Oui, allons-y franchement.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Par où commencer, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il releva la tête.

-Je t'aime Isabella et tu ne dois jamais en douter, mais tu as un caractère de merde.

Je hoquetai de stupeur.

J'allais protester, mais il tendit une main devant moi, me faisant signe de me taire.

-Laisse-moi parler, tu me l'as demandé et ensuite tu diras ce que toi tu veux, OK ?

Je grimaçais, mais opinai de la tête.

-Bien.

Mon Dieu! Que son ton condescendant m'exaspérait.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois dans l'attente.

-Peut-être dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire sur quelques événements ?

Mes lèvres se tordirent, qu'allait-il me sortir ?

-Tu sais quel genre d'éducation j'ai eu. La femme à la maison et le mari qui subvient au besoin de la famille. J'ai toujours trouvé que Carlisle et Esmé formaient un couple harmonieux. Pour moi, c'était la normalité. Quand je t'ai rencontré simple assistante, sans montrer tes ambitions, j'ai cru que tu travaillais par nécessité, je me réjouissais déjà de pouvoir te procurer tout ce que tu méritais. Ce qui a été le plus dur, c'est tous ces gestes que tu faisais pour moi les mêmes que ma mère faisait pour mon père, comme lui apporter son café, l'aider dans le choix des vêtements, lui remettre sa cravate en place. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien de fois pendant cette période je nous ai visualisé en couple et bien d'autres choses également.

Un sourire en coin était apparu, il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer.

Je me mordis la lèvre à ses souvenirs et aussi pour la vision qu'il avait de moi, je me retiens d'intervenir.

- Tout a basculé le jour où… je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus, nous en avons déjà parlé, puis j'ai rencontré Tanya qui avait la même vision que moi, seulement je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, je le sentais de plus en plus agacé.

-Maintenant j'ai bien compris que tu aimais travailler, je prends sur moi pour m'ajuster. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu refuses de revenir chez Volturi Corp, tout y serait si simple. Nous pourrions caller nos plannings l'un sur l'autre, nous pourrions passer du temps ensemble, comme se retrouver le midi pour déjeuner tous les deux.

Sa voix qu'il avait essayé d'être calme au début, prenait de plus en plus de force.

-Mais non, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu me rejettes alors que je ne veux que t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je ne comprends pas ton obstination de refuser de travailler avec moi, tu pourrais avoir le poste que tu désires, être ta propre chef et je veillerais à ce que tu aies toute la liberté que tu souhaites. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'il n'y a que moi qui viens vers toi, qui fait des efforts pour notre couple.

Il avait fini sa tirade debout. Énervé et visiblement fatigué.

Il faisait les 100 pas devant moi, mais ne disait plus rien perdu dans ses pensées.

Que pouvais-je répondre ?

Nous étions en profond désaccord.

J'avais toujours soupçonné qu'Edward aurait été plus heureux au siècle précédent, j'en avais la confirmation.

J'aurais été sûrement chanceuse de le rencontrer à cette époque et il m'aurait apporté tout ce qu'aurait pu souhaiter une épouse.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais des ambitions. Était-ce mal pour une femme ?

Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce dont il a besoin, Tanya devait être bien mieux que moi.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état.

Je me levais pour quitter le plus rapidement possible ce logement.

Il ne me rattrapa qu'une fois que j'étais dans le couloir, je l'entendis hurler.

-Isabella !

Il me retient par le bras me tirant à lui.

Je protestai, me déplaçant en sens inverse pour le faire lâcher.

-Nous devons en discuter. Ne fuis pas.

Je me dégageais alors d'un coup sec, le prenant sûrement par surprise, car il me céda.

-Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, dis-je d'une voix étonnement assurée.

Puis je partis en courant.

Une fois dans la rue, je ne sus quoi faire, je décidais de marcher.

Heureusement, je rencontrai un parc quelques intersections plus loin.

Je m'y engouffrais, soufflant plus sereinement cachée par la verdure.

Je me laissai tomber contre un tronc d'arbre.

J'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonner.

Je le pris dans mes mains, pour constater que c'était un appel d'Edward.

La gorge nouée, je l'éteignis.

Là à l'abri des regards, je laissai échapper toute ma peine.

Tous les sentiments y passèrent, le déchirement, d'avoir perdu l'être cher, la colère qu'il m'ai fait croire que j'étais l'unique et enfin un brin d'espoir, pourquoi ne pas être celle qu'il attend ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assise contre cet arbre.

C'est l'humidité de la nuit tombante qui me fit réagir.

Je décidais de rentrer chez moi, je voulais me coucher et ne plus penser.

Mon cœur se crispa. Est-ce qu'il serait là ?

Si oui, étais-je en état de l'affronter ?

Si non, j'avais tout fait foirer.

Malheureusement je ne savais toujours pas quoi en penser. Je n'arrivais pas à survivre à l'idée de vivre sans lui, mais j'avais tellement peur de gâcher ma vie. Si je pouvais goûter le bonheur au quotidien auprès de lui, je ne m'en remettrais jamais quand il partira pour une femme qui comblera toutes ses attentes.

L'amour ne devait-il pas être au-dessus de tout cela ? Ne devrait-il pas nous permettre d'être fidèles à nous-mêmes ? Pourrions-nous rester nous-mêmes alors que notre vision de l'avenir était si radicalement différente ?

Je soupirais une dernière fois en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit.

J'accrochais directement les prunelles d'Edward, j'y vis un grand soulagement.

-Non, c'est OK, elle vient de rentrer, bye.

Il raccrocha son téléphone sans plus de cérémonie avant de le jeter derrière lui sur le canapé.

En trois enjambées, il était devant moi.

-Oh putain, Isabella, ne refais jamais ça.

Il finit sa phrase alors que j'étais plaquée contre lui.

Il m'avait attrapée et me serrait dans ses bras dans une étreinte désespérée.

Les larmes que j'avais réussies à assécher refirent immédiatement surface.

Je sanglotais dans son torse.

Il me câlina les cheveux sans rien dire.

-Bella, susurra-t-il. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, excuse-moi.

Mes pleurs s'accentuèrent, je ne le méritais pas, il devait trouver celle qui était faite pour lui.

- Chut! Calme-toi, me murmura-t-il avec des mots apaisants.

Rien n'effaçait la terrible vérité qui s'étalait devant moi.

Je commençais à sangloter :

-Non, non.

Je me reculais un peu de lui.

Il se baissa pour mettre ses yeux à mon niveau et son regard me pénétra.

-Edward, je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, tu dois trouver ton âme sœur, ce n'est pas moi.

Réussis-je à marmonner entre plusieurs sanglots.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-NON, rugit-il.

Je secouais la tête face à son refus.

-Tu trouveras celle qui partage tes convictions et qui fait battre ton cœur, ce n'est pas moi.

Je souffrais terriblement de dire ses mots, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait qu'il le réalise maintenant avant que la douleur soit insurmontable.

-NON, répéta-t-il encore plus durement.

Je baissais la tête, reprenant mon souffle pour lui expliquer une nouvelle fois.

Il passa son index sous mon menton pour relever mon visage.

-Bella, je n'ai plus 15 ans, je sais reconnaître ce que je ressens et mes sentiments pour toi sont sans limites. Je refuse de mettre fin à nous. Je ne sais plus respirer correctement sans toi.

Il déposa ses lèvres durement sur moi comme pour prouver ses dires.

Je ne réussis pas à répondre, trop bouleversée.

-Mais, protestais-je faiblement.

-Bella, je ne te promets pas de changer du jour au lendemain, je tenterai toujours de te faire travailler moins, mais j'accepterai tes choix. Je pourrai composer avec deux enfants si tu n'en veux pas quatre, je peux considérer de demeurer en ville plutôt qu'une maison à la campagne, mais la seule chose que je suis incapable d'envisager c'est toi n'étant plus à mes côtés. C'est juste insupportable, impensable, irréaliste, c'est la mort assurée.

J'avais envie de relever dans sa tirade que je n'avais jamais émis le souhait d'être mère, il prenait déjà pour acquis d'en avoir deux, oui c'est certain il ne changerait pas si facilement.

Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle des compromis mon cœur et je suis prêt à en faire plus que ma part si ça me permet de te garder toujours auprès de moi.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre loin de toi et je ne le supporterai pas une nouvelle fois, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. C'est une nécessité, peu importe les sacrifices, tu es ma vie.

Je gémis faiblement avant de souffler.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire des sacrifices.

-Ce n'en est pas, rassure-toi. Seul ton bonheur m'importe, je passerai ma vie à essayer de te rendre heureuse et si le fait de subvenir à tes besoins n'en fait pas partie, je m'en accommoderai.

Je hochais la tête.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son torse.

-Hé, m'appela-t-il tout en me redressant. Il n'y a pas de sacrifice, de chance, ou de mérites, ou toutes les balivernes que tu pourrais trouver, nous sommes justes sur cette terre pour être l'un avec l'autre. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Je fis une grimace, pas convaincue.

-Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point nous sommes compatibles et fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je souris faiblement.

Il dut prendre ça pour un signal, car la seconde d'après, il m'avait dressée sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

-Edward ! Protestais-je en tambourinant son dos, mes larmes ayant laissé la place à de l'amusement.

Il rit.

-Tu sais ma chérie que tu ne me fais nullement souffrir et la seule réaction que tu peux obtenir c'est de m'exciter un peu plus à voir ton petit cul si près de mon visage en train de se trémousser.

-Edward, râlais-je à nouveau pour les convenances avant de glousser comme une dinde.

Mon cœur s'emplit d'un amour infini.

Jamais personne n'arrivait à résorber mes craintes aussi vite que lui.

Il fut vite dans la chambre, je gesticulais toujours sur son épaule pour la forme.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon fessier avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit.

Je rebondis sur ce dernier avant de voir tout son corps recouvrir le mien.

Il me regarda intensément.

-Tu es mienne tout comme je suis tien. Ça va au-delà d'une simple attirance, c'est chimique et bien plus encore, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Toute trace de rigolade s'était évanouie.

Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Mon corps, ma peau réagissaient à lui comme jamais il n'avait réagi avant.

Lui seul pouvait me faire sentir aussi belle, désirée quand j'étais dans ses bras et je rougissais de la chance d'avoir un être si parfait pour moi.

.

Une fois remis de notre orgasme, il câlina ma joue. Nous prunelles ne se lâchaient pas.

-Je t'aime ma douce.

Je lui souris.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent au maximum.

Il vient déposer un léger baiser sur les miennes.

Je savais qu'il nous restait un long chemin avant que nous retrouvions notre équilibre, mais pour l'instant j'étais juste heureusement d'être dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, je vis ses iris se troubler.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc, dit-il tout bas.

-Oui, murmurais-je franchement inquiète maintenant.

-Ce matin quand j'ai visité l'appartement, ben je l'ai acheté, lâcha-t-il.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, c'est fantastique.

J'ai bien eu du mal à finir ce chapitre pour vous le publier cette semaine (J'ai été plus inspirée sur une autre suite, mais chut, c'est pas pour maintenant !), alors que je viens de finir la dernière relecture, merci à vous toutes : **Mariefandetwilight, melacullen, ulkan13, Cokorico, pierard85, bellardtwilight, Virginiiiiiiiiiie, erika shoval, larsand, Atchoum16, Minomina, jerry03, Butterfly971, Grazie, Marie, Elodie Breuse, Lagasy, Lea1985, caropat07, chouchoumag, littlemissbelly, birginie, aelita48, PrincessCC, PatiewSnows, Liki0da, celine68990, mmccg, Jackye, lena -lna933-, yayalia, Camila13015, doudounord2**.

A bientôt

Christina

* * *

><p><em>-Ce matin quand j'ai visité l'appartement, ben je l'ai acheté, lâcha-t-il.<em>

**Chapitre 9**

Silence.

-Bella, demanda-t-il doucement.

Je ne pus retenir mon fou rire.

Son regard n'avait pas de prix.

Il était incrédule.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surprise ? Pouffais-je.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop alors ? M'interrogea-t-il une légère inquiétude persistante dans la voix.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y vivre, sens toi libre, tenta-t-il.

Je souris.

-Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle un compromis.

Il me regarda abasourdi.

-Tu es sérieuse là ? M'interpella-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Oui, cet appartement nous plaît, et c'est fait maintenant.

Un sourire resplendissant s'accrocha à son visage quand il vient vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me reculais.

-Attends…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, je ne vais pas nous faire perdre du temps à négocier pour que je participe au loyer et au frais, je sais que ça te tient à cœur.

Je fis une pause et il opina de la tête, visiblement soulagé.

-Ouais donc je te laisse gérer l'appartement, par contre, je ne souhaite pas rendre celui-ci maintenant, finis-je en faisant un mouvement circulaire pour signifier la pièce.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

-C'est juste que j'ai besoin de me sentir chez moi, chez nous, dans ce nouveau logement, j'ai besoin de temps pour dire … euh, tu vois pour …

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Il attendit patiemment.

-Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que je veux tenter, mais perdre toute mon indépendance me fout la trouille, lâchais-je dans un dernier murmure.

Il m'attira tendrement contre lui et me serra contre son torse.

-Je comprends et je te remercie de me faire confiance, de me laisser m'occuper de toi.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans paroles.

-Euh, dit-il timidement, y a-t-il des meubles que tu souhaites déménager chez nous ?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je évasive, peut-être quelques livres auxquels je tiens, mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas vraiment de choses de valeur, juste fonctionnel pas sûr que ça te correspond.

Il haussa les yeux au ciel, limite vexé.

-Ro fait pas ta mauvaise tête, imagine tout l'argent que tu auras plaisir à dépenser pour meubler notre chez nous, le charriais-je.

Il grogna enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

-Ok, alors demain nous passons à l'appartement prendre quelques mesures et ensuite nous filons acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

-Alléluia, ricanais-je.

Il partit à me faire des chatouilles parce que je me moquais.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva le lendemain impatient comme un gamin.

Je fus surprise de trouver Peter qui nous attendait, Edward se justifia en m'expliquant que ça serait plus rapide que de chercher à se garer à chaque fois.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'appartement et demanda au chauffeur de nous prendre d'ici une heure.

Edward avait déjà des idées très arrêtées. Il voulait un bureau complet ici.

Je me doutais que cette décision était en rapport avec sa famille, il fuyait.

Je ne dis rien, il me lança plusieurs perches pour que j'en fasse de même.

Je tentais une énième fois de lui expliquer que je devais être présente physiquement pour gérer les artistes, les intervenants, voir les œuvres, je ne pouvais pas rester loin de mon boulot trop long temps.

Il soupira vaincu.

Nous nous accordâmes malgré tout pour m'aménager un espace de travail, ici, au cas où.

Pour le reste de l'appartement, nous nous enthousiasmèrent tous les deux, nous convînmes pour le salon de partir du fond avec des couloirs très clairs pour finir avec le piano noir laqué d'Edward devant les baies.

Quand il parla de son instrument, ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement, il m'apprit qu'il était chez Carlisle et Esmé.

-Peut-être que je devrais m'en acheter un autre, conclut-il.

Je grimaçais, j'aurais juré qu'il aurait préféré son propre piano, je devais trouver un moyen pour qu'il reprenne contact avec eux.

-Rien ne presse, avais-je tenté pour nous laisser du temps.

-Bon si nous y allions, proposa-t-il reprenant un peu de vigueur.

Je souris et nous partîmes au magasin.

Nous fîmes très vite nos premiers achats pour le bureau, l'équipement de la cuisine. Je me sentais comme une petite fille, j'avais tellement hâte de cuisiner avec tous instruments, je m'y voyais déjà.

Nous passâmes ensuite à la literie, le vendeur nous fit tout son speech. Il nous conseilla un lit king size où les deux matelas étaient indépendants pouvant se relever grâce à des commandes individuelles.

Edward s'installa, appréciateur, moi ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Je me penchais alors vers lui :

-Tu ne crois pas que nous somme un peu trop jeune pour avoir nos matelas séparés, je veux me réveiller contre toi le matin pas dans un trou.

Il sourit.

-Tu as raison, mon cœur.

Il se releva rapidement et en informa le vendeur.

Nous eûmes le même coup de cœur pour une table de salle à manger, deux fauteuils pour mettre dans le coin bibliothèque.

Il ne restait plus que les deux canapés pour le salon, après avoir choisi une table basse blanche.

Malheureusement, les choses se compliquèrent. Si nous étions d'accord pour deux identiques blancs en deux places, nous nous chamaillons depuis au moins 10 minutes pour avoir le dernier mot.

Lui voulait du cuir blanchi, moi je voulais du tissu.

Edward avait plein d'arguments, de l'entretien à la tenue dans le temps. Je commençais à désespérer à court d'idées.

Le pauvre vendeur s'était éloigné pour nous laisser nous expliquer.

Quand l'inspiration me vient, je me collais à lui et susurrai à son oreille.

-Tu sais pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas avoir de canapé de cuir ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non ?

-Parce que j'ai un fantasme.

Je le sentis se raidir de toute part, je décidais d'enfoncer le clou.

-Je rêve que tu me prennes alors que je serai allongée sur la table basse, mmm, gémis-je. L'idée de toi à la verticale et moi à l'horizontale, c'est juste mmmm, imaginer ton sexe qui me pénètre. Il ne te suffirait de quelques pénétrations en moi pour que tu me fasses venir très fortement.

Je mordis son lobe d'oreille alors qu'il s'agrippa à mes hanches.

-Quand je redescendrai de mon petit nuage, je te pousserai sur un des canapés pour mieux m'occuper de toi et je te chevaucherai. Nos corps commenceront doucement à transpirer et je me déhancherai sur toi. Maîtriser notre échange me procura tellement de plaisir que je redécollerai une nouvelle fois tellement l'excitation est grande. Tu ne me laisseras pas reprendre pied, d'un coup de hanche tu me basculeras sur le dos pour reprendre les commandes, mais pas sans geindre d'inconfort face au cuir qui aura collé à ta peau.

J'étais de plus en plus haletante face à mon récit.

J'avalais ma salive pour continuer.

-Tu me pénétras alors avec plus de force, maîtrisant au mieux nos ébats et me faisant avoir de multiples orgasmes, me faisant crier très, très fort jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tu viennes en moi nous arrachant un râle bestial à tous les deux.

J'étais complètement à bout de souffle.

La respiration d'Edward s'était callée à la mienne, erratique.

Après une grande inspiration, je conclus.

-Et l'idée que ma peau aie collée à ce satané cuir en me relevant, eh bien non merci, je préfère un tissu tout doux pour accueillir nos galipettes.

Nous restâmes un long moment l'un contre l'autre sans dire un mot. Il tenait toujours mes hanches fermement, il avait fermé les yeux.

Moi, je m'étais prise à mon propre jeu, j'étais très excitée.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un toussotement du vendeur.

Edward se tendit encore plus si c'était possible, j'amorçais un mouvement pour me dégager de son étreinte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait fait faire un demi-tour, il passa son bras autour de mon cou et plaqua mon dos contre son torse. Je sentis immédiatement son érection frottée contre mes fesses alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts sur mon épaule.

Instinctivement, même s'il ne me serrait pas la gorge, je mis mes deux mains sur son coude.

Le vendeur nous regarda bizarrement.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix, questionna-t-il presque craintif.

-Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix froide qui me fit frissonner.

-Alors ?

-Nous prendrons deux canapés blancs comme celui-ci, il montra celui en tissu.

Je souris malgré moi, malgré son ton.

-Bien sûr, je vous prépare votre commande. Nous livrons à la même adresse ?

-Oui

-Vous faudra-t-il autre chose ?

-Non.

-La livraison dans une dizaine de jours, nous vous appellerons la veille.

-NON !

Le vendeur sembla confus.

-Pour après-demain maximum, répondit mon compagnon toujours sur son intonation sans appel.

Je commençais à me sentir mal pour l'homme face à nous.

-Euh…

-Si ça vous pose un problème, je peux aller chez votre concurrent.

-Non, non Monsieur Cullen, ça sera fait.

Il hocha la tête et me retourna dans ses bras.

-Bien, bonne journée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'entraîna vers la sortie.

Il tenait mon poignet et marchait d'un pas raide et tendu.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et il demanda à Peter de nous conduire aux locaux de Volturi Corp.

J'étais perplexe sur cette destination.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant tout le trajet.

Je me rappelais alors de notre soirée au cinéma quand j'avais mis ma petite robe affriolante, la même tension régnait entre nous.

Edward m'avait prévenue, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle et c'est justement ce que j'avais provoqué dans un lieu public face à un inconnu.

Je me mordis la lèvre face à ma stupidité. Je l'avais mis dans une situation inconfortable.

La première fois, j'étais excusable, je ne savais pas bien comment il allait réagir cette fois-ci. Il risquait d'être furieux contre moi, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas vraiment la destination appropriée pour avoir une explication ou pour que je m'excuse, j'aurais tellement préféré rentrer chez moi et tenter de me faire pardonner !

Ne pouvais-je donc pas apprendre de mes erreurs ?

Je me désolais toute seule.

Nous pénétrâmes dans les locaux toujours sans un mot.

Nous passâmes devant sa secrétaire qui fut surprise de le voir.

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui.

Il regarda sa montre, c'était la fin de l'après-midi.

-Vous pouvez partir dès maintenant fermer la porte derrière vous, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie en ouvrant celle de son propre bureau et s'effaça pour me laisser passer.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Je fis quelques pas quand j'entendis la porte claquée derrière moi plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Je sursautais.

Il me dépassa et alla devant les fenêtres et se mit à contempler le paysage sans se soucier de moi.

Je commençais un peu à m'agacer !

J'hésitais sur la bonne attitude quand je vis ses épaules s'affaisser.

Il se retourna lentement pour planter ses prunelles dans mes yeux.

Il me clouait sur place, la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était d'attendre.

Il avança doucement avant de se retrouver devant moi.

-Je… commença-t-il, avant de chercher ses mots, je suis en colère, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Je levai les sourcils pour qu'il élabore un peu plus.

-Je suis énervé vis-à-vis de ton attitude, tu sais l'impact que tu peux avoir sur moi. Mais je suis surtout en colère contre moi puisque je n'arrive pas à me contrôler que ce soit dans les réactions de mon corps ou mon comportement. Tu me rends fou, je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable et c'est ce que j'étais dans le magasin.

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je piteusement.

Il me serra dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Tu ne devrais pas, c'est ce qui fait de toi mon unique, mon enchanteresse.

Une boule d'émotion se forma dans ma gorge, je la retenais avec peine, ses mots me touchèrent plus que n'importe quels autres.

Ma respiration était rapide et il ne bougeait toujours pas, j'étais à fleur de peau alors je décidais de changer de sujet pour trouver un terrain plus confortable.

Je me reculais un peu de lui.

-Que fait-on dans ton bureau ? Le questionnais-je.

Une lueur particulière s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Il me scruta un instant alors que ses lèvres s'agrandissaient dans un sourire calculateur.

-J'ai bien pris en note ton fantasme, malheureusement ma chérie, il va falloir attendre deux jours pour le réaliser.

Je me mordis les lèvres, son ton était taquin, mais je savais derrière que c'était comme une promesse. Je sentais déjà l'excitation montée en moi.

-Par contre, j'ai compris que rien ne nous empêchait de réaliser mon plus vieux fantasme.

J'arquais les sourcils, surprise.

Il ne dit plus rien, me dévisageant.

Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas très patiente pour le coup, sûrement dû aux picotements de mon corps.

-Et ? Le questionnais-je.

Il sourit amusé.

-Tu n'as pas une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

-Le faire sur ton bureau ? Je te rappelle que la première fois on l'a fait sur le mien, tentais-je.

Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux.

-Oui, sur le tien, sauf que pendant toutes ces années où tu as été mon assistante, tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé te renverser sur ce bureau ou sur ce fauteuil, contre la porte. C'est ici la première fois que j'ai voulu te faire mienne.

J'enroulais alors mes bras autour de son cou pour lui souffler sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis toute à toi.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné, avant de s'écarter pour reprendre notre souffle.

-Tu devais bien en avoir un préféré, dis-moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Je me reculais avant de le pousser, surpris il se laissa faire.

Je l'entraînais ainsi jusqu'à la chaise de son bureau et le fit basculer dedans.

Ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris.

Je posais une fesse sur le rebord relevant volontairement ma jupe plus que la position ne le nécessitait.

-Raconte-moi, que voulais-tu me faire ? Ou que voulais-tu que je fasse pour toi ? Que je déambule devant toi sans sous-vêtement ?

Je me relevais prestement pour retirer promptement ma culotte que je jetais dans la pièce.

Je fis pivoter son fauteuil face à moi, je le regardai de haut en bas et je déglutis quand je vis la bosse déformer son pantalon.

Je pris appui ensuite de mes mains sur son bureau et me cambrai.

-Aurais-tu aimé me prendre de cette façon ? Ou alors souhaitais-tu que je m'occupe de toi, d'abord ?

Je mis encore une fois en pratique mes paroles avec mes gestes et je tombais à genou devant lui, mes doigts tendus vers sa ceinture.

Si ses yeux au fil de mon discours s'étaient assombris, c'est mon dernier acte qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

Il se releva d'un bon m'emmenant avec lui.

-Rien de tout ça, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les tira un peu pour que je relève ma tête et que je croise ses prunelles.

-Jamais, je ne t'aurais laissé le contrôle de nos ébats, il y avait simplement trop de choses que je voulais te faire.

Je restai bouche bée face à cette révélation et je compris bien vite que je n'allais être qu'un instrument aujourd'hui.

Comme une légère inquiétude, une appréhension me prit, j'espérais qu'il ne souhaitait pas me faire payer mes paroles trop osées.

-Par exemple, dit-il, me sortant de mes réflexions, il avançait me faisant reculer, quand les réunions se faisaient plus longues et ennuyeuses, je laissais toujours mon esprit divagué à comment tu serais belle allongée sur cette table.

C'est alors que je sentis la table de réunion derrière moi. Il me leva pour y faire reposer mes fesses.

-J'imaginais très bien tes cheveux éparpillés dessus, ton chemisier défait et ta jupe remontée.

Il prenait son temps pour m'expliquer tout ceci, ce qui contrastait un peu avec ces gestes alors que les boutons de mon haut volaient quand il tira dessus d'un coup sec pour dénuder ma poitrine.

Il me fit allonger et pencha la tête.

Il prit mes jambes et fit reposer mes pieds à plat.

La position n'était pas des plus confortables alors qu'il relevait ma jupe pour mieux voir mon intimité.

-Oui comme ça, songea-t-il comme s'il se remémorait une scène.

-Je n'ai jamais été exhibitionniste, mais dans ses rêveries, je n'en avais rien à foutre que les collaborateurs restent autour de la table, tout ce qui m'importait c'était que tu sois à moi.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il avait défait sa ceinture, ouvert son pantalon et fait tomber son boxer au bas de ses pieds.

Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir cette partie de son corps dans cette position, mais j'imaginais déjà son sexe dressé.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentais de lécher mes lèvres, ma chatte ruisselait de désir pour lui, alors que je sentais que je m'offrais à lui.

Il s'approcha un peu de la table.

Il me saisit par les hanches et me tira brusquement au bord.

D'un coup de rien habile, il me pénétra puissamment me faisant hurler de surprise et devant ce sentiment d'être prise si bestialement.

Il encra son regard dans le mien.

-Et te faire mienne. Continua-t-il dans l'énumération de son fantasme. Je voulais que tous entendent les cris de plaisir que je te procurais.

Il ponctuait chaque mot par une pénétration puissante, j'avais du mal à rester concentrée sur sa voix tellement ces coups de butoirs étaient intenses.

Je gémissais sans vergogne me trémoussant sur cette fichue table, incapable de faire autre chose.

Il allait et venait en moi, tout en confirmant ses propres rêves « oui comme ça, va y ma belle, laisse toi aller, jouis pour moi. » Haletait-il alors qu'une de ses mains partait malmener ma poitrine, m'envoyant des décharges dans tout mon corps.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me refermer sur lui et toucher les étoiles.

Je me sentais comme une marionnette entre ses mains. Je n'étais pas remise de mon orgasme qu'il s'éloigna de moi. Je ressentis instantanément un manque, mais je fus incapable de bouger.

Il me laissa un instant me regardant me remettre de mon paroxysme.

Une fois que je fus redressée sur mes coudes pour le voir, il me fit un sourire entendu.

Il tendit sa main pour me faire relever, je vis son sexe au garde à vous.

Oh mon dieu, ce n'était pas fini.

-Tu as raison, j'ai toujours rêvé de t'admirer cambrer pour moi, mais plus sur le canapé.

Il me dirigea alors vers ce dernier et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Es-tu assez solide sur tes jambes pour moi ?

Je grognais.

Je pouvais sentir son sourire amusé.

Il me câlina doucement le dos me faisant prendre appui sur le dossier.

Il releva ma jupe et j'aurais juré l'entendre ronronner, alors qu'il caressait ma croupe.

Il me pénétra une nouvelle fois, me faisant m'accrocher fermement.

Je crispai mes jambes et mes bras pour pallier à ses coups de butoir.

Sa respiration se hachait de plus en plus, des râles s'échappaient de sa bouche.

C'était très bon, mais je dois avouer que j'avais du mal à faire face à ses assauts tout en me concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il me procurait, j'avais tellement peur de m'écrouler en avant et ruiner son petit programme.

Je sentis ses coups devenir plus désordonnés alors qu'il me prenait puissamment me faisant presque basculer, il ressortit complètement de moi et me tira en arrière.

Il me retourna dans ses bras et m'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Il me tenait, je me perdais dans cette douceur si déconcertante et me laissait transporter.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau. Il m'aida à passer une jambe de chaque côté de lui.

C'était un peu étriqué, mais la proximité de nos deux corps effaçait tout le reste.

Il me guida pour que je m'empale sur lui.

Il se ressaisit de mes lèvres et m'embrassa tout doucement.

J'allais onduler du bassin, j'avais besoin de le sentir un peu plus d'avoir une friction salvatrice, cependant il m'en empêcha retenant mes hanches dans sa poigne de fer.

Je m'abandonnais complètement sur lui, ne cherchant à opposer aucune résistance, je posais ma tête sur son épaule profitant de notre proximité.

Tout doucement, je le sentis alors bouger sous moi, il me hissa un peu sur sa hampe pour me laisser retomber ensuite.

C'était doux et lent, tendre et passionnée.

Il mordillait mon oreille, descendait dans mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine.

-Tu es à moi, à jamais mon cœur, jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de moi.

Il alla chercher ma bouche comme pour sceller ses mots, j'étais trop aux prises avec tout ça pour réagir. Je me laissais juste bercer par mes sentiments et les merveilleuses sensations dans ses bras.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, mais la position n'étant pas idéale, je suppose, il se redressa, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il marcha vite et je sentis un contact dur dans mon dos.

Il m'avait plaquée contre la porte.

Ses pénétrations se firent alors intenses, je m'agrippais à ses épaules, telle à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris, lui grognait dans mes cheveux.

Quelques coups de plus sur mon point G, me firent hurler mon plaisir.

Nous gémirent en criant nos prénoms respectifs.

Perdue dans mon extase, je me sentis chutée.

Je me retrouvais par terre dans les bras d'Edward affalé contre la porte.

Il reposa sa tête dans mon cou, souriant.

J'éclatais de rire.

Il se joignit à moi.

Nous yeux se croisèrent.

-Je t'aime Isabella.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Nous nous sourîmes quand un bruit donné sur la porte nous fit sursauter.

-Edward ouvre !

_._

_._

_._

_M'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds, je n'aurais pas osé encore une fin sadique…_

_A votre avis, qui est derrière la porte ?_


	11. Chapter 10

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, mises en alerte ou favori.

Un merci tout particulier à : **Lea1985, Butterfly971** (j'avoue je les cherche aussi ses fins pas très cool. J'avais fini d'écrire ce chapitre à la fin de la journée puis j'ai trouvé que ce chapitre était trop court, du coup j'ai complété un peu pour finir encore une fois sur une fin pas très sympa. Désolée ! Je crois que ça devient pathologiques chez moi, mon petit plaisir pervers ! Mais je tiens à préciser que je reste dans mes engagements et le côté guimauve est toujours de mise !), **Minomina, Adore Youu** (j'espère que tu ne vas pas me détester à la fin de ce chapitre, même si je fais partie de ces auteurs aux fins sadique pour ma défense, je publie relativement vite, est-ce que ça compense ?), **LyraParleOr, aelita48, erika shoval, Mariefandetwilight, Elodie Breuse, Grazie, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie** (oh tu as changé de pseudo, tu fais bien de signer de l'ancien ça nous donne plus une idée de qui écrit la review, merci !), **Atchoum16, Jackye, larsand** (euh désolée…) **SurreyFr, caropat07, doudounord2, bellardtwilight, jerry03, sans nom, melacullen, celine68990, Barley Sugar stories, yayalia** (bonnes vacances), **Marie** (elle arrive…), **ulkan13, birginie, lena- lna933-, Ludivine28, lia3011, littlemissbelly** (j'espère que tu n'auras pas trouvé le temps d'attente trop long! ).

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>-Ouvre Edward.<p>

**Chapitre 10**

Nous nous raidîmes.

-Dégage, hurla mon compagnon.

-NON !

-Dégage, cria-t-il encore plus fort.

-Non, j'ai assez attendu.

Je cru que mon sang allait quitter tout mon corps, depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? qu'avait-elle entendu de nos ébats ?

Edward remarqua mon changement d'humeur, je me cachais dans mes mains, morte de honte.

Il grogna en réponse et se retourna vers moi, en dégageant mon visage.

Je n'osais croiser ses yeux alors que nous étions toujours avachis sur cette porte.

-Mon amour, regarde-moi, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Je tentais un coup d'œil timide.

Il prit alors mes joues en coupe.

-Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée. Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte que nous nous aimions et nous nous le prouvions. Si quelqu'un doit se sentir mal ici c'est cette chose derrière la porte, pas nous ?

Son air suppliant me fit me dérider un peu.

-D'autant plus que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Il rit, moi j'étais horrifiée parce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Tu … euh…

Il s'esclaffa un peu plus.

Je secouais la tête désabusée quand des coups reprirent sur la cloison nous séparant.

-J'attends toujours je vous ferais remarquer, ouvrez !

Je commençais à me relever alors qu'il me tenait contre lui.

-Non, ne te lève pas, reste encore un peu, fais comme si elle n'était pas là, elle se lassera.

Comme pour répondre à sa remarque, la voix derrière la porte hurla :

-J'attendrai toute la nuit s'il faut, les fauteuils ici sont très confortables, mais je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir parlé Edward.

-Alors bonne nuit, cria-t-il.

Mais dans quelle famille de dingue j'étais tombée ?

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit de l'autre côté.

Je le regardai en arquant un sourcil.

-Elle ne va pas lâcher d'aussitôt, soupira-t-il, mais peu importe, j'ai plus important pour l'instant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

Mon cerveau se mit sur pause, en surdose de conflit : ma raison me dictait de me relever et de m'habiller, ma chair voulait profiter de ce doux moment dans les bras de cet homme qui était indéniablement le maître de mon corps.

Dès qu'il se recula, je soupirai.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Tu m'empêches de réfléchir correctement, soufflais-je.

-J'espère bien.

Il m'enlaça de nouveau, c'était si apaisant.

Ce fut moi qui m'écartai tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

Il me serra alors dans ses bras et pencha son visage dans mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Bella, tu as travaillé avec moi, quoi, quelques choses comme 2 ans, 2 ans et demi ?

-28 mois, le coupais-je.

Il fit une pause surpris.

-Euh oui, donc bon, avec les vacances et pour faciliter les calculs, disons 25 mois. Imagine à raison de 20 jours par mois où je te côtoyais, mon esprit a dû emmagasiner comme 500 fantasmes dans ce bureau.

Je rougis instantanément à cette confession. Je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre, je devais rivaliser sûrement avec lui sauf que les miennes étaient assez récurrents, je devais l'admettre.

Il commença à me mordiller la peau de mon cou.

-Tu t'en doutes beaucoup étaient des variantes de comment te faire mienne sur mon bureau, la table, le canapé, mais quelques-uns étaient plus élaborés.

Je frissonnais à ses mots sensuels.

-Edward, gémis-je.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps me dévêtant au reste.

Je tentais bien de protester, mais c'était relativement difficile quand il me tripotait de cette façon.

Je m'abandonnai complètement à son bon vouloir, ma raison s'étant fait la malle.

Je ronronnais sous ses attentions quand un bruit sourd résonna derrière la porte et des jurons.

-Merde, putain ça fait mal.

Des grognements suivirent puis une multitude de noms d'oiseau à l'encontre dont on ne sait quoi.

Je soupirais me reculant de mon adonis, nous étions tous les deux nus alors que nous commencions à haleter.

Je repris trop brutalement mes esprits, j'en avais le tournis à moins que ça soit la frustration.

-Edward, dis-je difficilement, il faut que tu règles cette situation avec ta famille, tu ne peux pas continuer à les fuir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de leur faire face.

-Tu leur dois la vérité, expliquais-je doucement en posant ma main sur sa joue, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de t'avoir menti si tu fais de même. Il faut que tu les confrontes à tout cela pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

-Je ne sais pas.

Je le sentais complètement perdu, ça me faisait mal de le voir si confus, je tentais de le rassurer et de le ramener au moment présent.

-Je suis là Edward.

Il serra fort ma paume placée sur son visage.

-Et tu accepterais de m'aider ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur, je suis avec toi.

-OK, répondit-il incertain, je pouvais apercevoir les rouages de son cerveau cogiter à toute vitesse.

Il releva la tête avec un regard déterminé et un petit sourire en coin.

-OK, je veux bien les confronter à une seule condition.

-Euh, je t'écoute, dis-je prudente.

-J'accepte de tous les rencontrer, mais en une occasion spéciale, pas juste pour les révélation d'Aro et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée de fiançailles.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase me laissant toujours en appui contre la porte qu'il se releva majestueusement dans sa nudité et se déplaça.

Je n'étais pas bien sûre d'avoir saisi là où il voulait en venir, ou volontairement, je ne souhaitais pas comprendre l'impact de ses mots.

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa veste et reviens vers moi, sa main refermée.

Il me releva d'un mouvement souple et me plaça au centre de la pièce.

C'était un peu surréaliste, nous étions tous les deux dans notre plus simple appareil au milieu de son bureau.

Alors comme au ralenti, une fois que nous fumes l'un en face de l'autre, je le vis s'incliner pour poser un genou à terre. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur particulière, ne lâchant pas les miens qui s'écarquillaient à vue d'œil.

-Isabella, ça fait quelques jours que j'attends le moment approprié pour te faire ma demande, mais il n'y a pas de meilleurs instants que celui témoin de notre amour, là où nous nous sommes croisés la première fois, là où mon cœur a battu plus vite à la rencontre de la femme de ma vie, il y a déjà de ça 5 ans.

Il fit une petite pause, je sentais mes joues s'enflammer alors qu'une multitude d'émotions m'assaillaient.

Mes yeux me piquaient, mais j'étais incapable de détourner le regard.

-Je veux passer ma vie à t'apprivoiser tout comme je veux que tu m'apprivoises, tu es mon unique, mon tout, mon enchanteresse, Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Une boule s'était forgée au fond de ma gorge, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à discerner ses traits, mes yeux se remplissant d'eau sans que je puisse y remédier.

Je clignais plusieurs fois les paupières sans succès.

Il se saisit de ma main gauche la serra un peu dans sa paume me ramenant à la réalité.

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et passais le poignet de ma main libre sur mon visage.

Je pus enfin voir Edward, son regard trahissait tellement son appréhension, son attente.

Je pris une grande inspiration, je sentais que mes genoux cédaient sous mon poids, mais je réussis à murmurer un difficilement audible « oui ».

Je me laissai alors tomber, mais pas par terre, non, dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de mon fiancé.

Il m'étreignit fortement contre lui, je crus percevoir un faible « merci » dans mes cheveux.

Je m'accrochais à lui telle à une bouée de sauvetage, toujours en état de choc de ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant.

Je repassai la scène en boucle, j'étais fiancée à Edward Cullen, j'étais fiancée à Edward Cullen, j'allais l'épouser…

Au bout d'un long moment, il desserra son étreinte pour croiser mes yeux.

Il me sourit, la forte émotion ressentie était encore visible sur son visage.

Il me prit de nouveau la main gauche et murmura :

-Me ferras-tu l'honneur de porter ceci en témoignage de mon amour pour toi.

Il amena mes doigts plus proche et je peux admirer à mon annulaire un magnifique toi et moi en diamant.

-Je… je… rien d'audible ne put sortir de ma bouche, tout était trop.

Je croisais le regard inquiet d'Edward et ne sachant pas comment le rassurer alors je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable, je me jetais à son cou et sur ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps, nous nous caressâmes longtemps, nous roulâmes sur le sol longtemps, nous aimant longtemps, doucement, intensément.

C'est complètement repu que nous reprenions notre souffle, Edward était sur le dos et j'avais la tête sur son épaule alors que ma main gauche reposait sur son torse au niveau de son coeur.

Il avait passé sa main libre qui ne m'étreignant pas sous sa nuque et nous regardions tous les deux cette bague à mon doigt qui signifiait un nouveau tournant pour tous les deux.

Nous ne dîmes rien profitant de ce moment absolument magique.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

-Tu es d'accord pour faire alors un repas de fiançailles ? Me questionna-t-il incertain.

-Oui, dis-je avec assurance.

-Qui souhaites-tu inviter ?

-Euh.

Merde je m'attendais pas à cela, pas que j'avais honte de ma famille, mais mes liens n'étaient pas très forts à vrai dire depuis que j'avais pris mon indépendance. Je n'étais pas sûre que je voulais que mes parents se retrouvent dans la même pièce dans de pareilles circonstances.

Je suggérais-je alors :

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te présenter mes parents en petit comité, ne pourrions-nous pas faire à l'occasion un voyage tous les deux où nous irons leur rendre visite ? Ils n'habitent certes pas l'un vers l'autre, mais bon, je préférais.

Il embrassa mes cheveux d'un signe réconfortant.

-Pas de problème ma douce, nous ferons ça. Et des amis ?

-Euh, ben comme ça, à chaud j'ai bien quelques noms qui me viennent en tête, mais tu sais, dis-je en me redressant sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux, je vais faire la connaissance officiellement de toute ta famille, je crois que j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à me soucier de mes invités et être pleinement avec toi.

Il se pencha pour se saisir mes lèvres dans un doux baiser.

-Ok, pas de problème.

Nous nous sourîmes.

-Veux-tu t'en occuper ou que je délègue ?

Je haussais les épaules, je n'étais pas du tout au fait d'organiser une fête de fiançailles avec sa famille, ça me terrifiait plus qu'autres choses en réalité. Je ne souhaitais décevoir personne. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur qu'il prenne mal l'idée que je ne voulais pas m'investir dans notre repas de fiançailles.

Je commençais à paniquer doucement.

Il me regarda intensément. J'avais l'impression qu'il sondait mon âme.

Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure et il la retira de mes dents avec son pouce.

-Tu me fais confiance ma belle ?

Je hochais la tête et il me fit son sourire rassurant.

-Merci.

Il se releva, m'entraînant avec lui.

Il s'étira, il devait avoir le dos en compote, quoique je n'étais pas mieux je me sentais tout aussi courbaturée.

Nous nous sourîmes amusés.

-Et si nous rentrions, me proposa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, mais non sans passer avant à la pharmacie, répondis-je en malaxant les muscles de mon cou.

Il rit franchement me ré attirant à lui en m'embrassant.

Nous nous rhabillâmes doucement après avoir récupéré nos vêtements ici et là.

Je finissais de mettre mes chaussures qu'il m'attendait vers l'entrée.

J'approchais vers lui et il me serra contre lui.

-J'espère que nous aurons beaucoup d'autres occasions de nous aimer dans ce bureau où tu as accepté de devenir ma femme.

-Promis, susurrais-je en lui embrassant le bout de son nez.

Il déverrouilla la porte, me tenant par la taille.

Nous découvrîmes notre importune endormie sur un fauteuil.

-Et si nous partions sans faire de bruit, murmurais-je à Edward dans son oreille.

Il secoua la tête et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Ah Alice, s'écria-t-il, exactement la personne que je cherchais.

Elle se releva en sursaut, confuse, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, plissant sa robe et passant ses mains ensuite dans ses cheveux.

Ses yeux finirent par se fixer sur nous.

-Tu disais, murmura-t-elle en finissant d'émerger de son sommeil.

-Que je te cherchais.

Son regard se fit suspicieux.

-Pour ? Interrogea-t-elle sur la défensive.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller, imaginait-elle une séance de shopping.

-Pourrais-tu organiser une soirée avec toute la famille, mes parents, les tiens, notre oncle et notre tante, mais aussi les cousins et mes plus proches collaborateurs ?

-Euh ?

-Alors ? S'impatienta Edward.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si rien ne lui faisait peur.

Il lui sourit en retour.

-Je veux un truc classe pour samedi soir, c'est OK ?

-Quoi samedi soir ?

Pour le coup, elle m'enlevait les mots de la bouche, si tôt ?

-Cela te pose un souci ? Questionna-t-il tout mielleux.

Son ton du la faire réagir.

-Mais non, non, rien d'infaisable pour moi. Dit-elle d'une manière suffisante. Je t'apporte demain la liste des invités, le lieu et le menu.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, bonne soirée Alice.

-Bonne soirée, répondit-elle machinalement.

Nous nous retrouvâmes en un rien de temps dans l'ascenseur.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé carte blanche, rien de tel qu'un défi à Alice pour lui en faire oublier la raison de sa venue et son attente.

Il riait de son tour.

Moi j'étais toujours sur le choc de la rapidité dont les choses se passaient.

.

Le lendemain nous reprîmes tous les deux le chemin de nos boulots, le surlendemain, nos achats furent livrés, mais le concierge se chargea de les récupérer. Nous nous retrouvâmes malgré tout dans notre nouveau chez nous le soir même.

Edward était allé chercher du chinois en sortant de son travail, nous grignotâmes donc sur le bord du comptoir.

Les meubles avaient été installés à peu près où nous l'avions demandé. Nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il n'y avait aucun objet de décoration, tableau ou autre. La bibliothèque était vide.

Il nous restait du magasinage à faire et de la mise en place. Dans l'immédiat, aucun drap n'était encore lavé pour notre lit surdimensionné et j'avais horreur de ne pas nettoyer les choses avant de les utiliser. Je les mis donc dans la machine.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, mon fiancé regardait d'un air songeur les canapés. J'entourais doucement sa taille de mes bras.

-Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? Soufflais-je plus contre son omoplate que contre son cou pour ma plus grande frustration vue ma petite taille.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je me doutais de son sourire.

-T'inspire-t-il ? Insistais-je.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-il avant de se retourner m'enserrant à son tour.

Je callais ma tête dans son torse, que c'était agréable de pouvoir faire des mamours si simplement.

Il commença à parsemer mes cheveux, mes joues, ma bouche de baisers.

Je me dégageais.

Il me regarda surpris.

-Ne pourrions pas attendre d'y vivre et de le faire dans notre lit pour notre première fois ici, après que je t'ai cuisiné un bon repas ?

Il était visiblement amusé par ma demande.

-D'accord, mais alors il va falloir rentrer à ton appartement, j'ai très envie de …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et me regarda d'un air taquin.

-Est-ce que l'ascenseur, ça compte ? Me questionna-t-il très sérieusement.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu es un pervers Edward !

-C'est toi qui me rends fou, souffla-t-il.

Je me dégageai de ses bras et l'entraînai avec moi pour finir la liste de ce dont nous avions besoin pour compléter notre emménagement.

Il soupira devant sa défaite.

Le temps passa vite, je pus mettre à sécher nos draps avant de quitter le logement.

Nous rentrâmes tranquillement, parlant surtout du déménagement.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de la soirée, j'avais reçu par coursier au travail la veille l'invitation, il semblerait qu'Alice tienne plus que ses engagements.

J'avais été un peu surprise que soit stipulé uniquement le nom d'Edward, mais en même temps, j'en étais soulagée qu'auraient pensé ses parents d'apprendre qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie sur un carton plutôt qu'une présentation officielle.

Bref, le lieu était dans un prestigieux hôtel, j'évitais d'y penser devant l'énormité de la chose, pas de doute que cette soirée se retrouverait dans les tabloïds juste après.

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par Edward qui voulait savoir si je souhaitais faire appel à un déménageur pour mes livres et mes affaires personnelles, je refusais.

Pour sa part c'est une compagnie qui viderait sa suite dans la journée du lendemain. Ce qui impliquait que j'étais bonne à faire à mon tour quelques cartons, pour ne pas faire preuve de mauvaises volontés.

J'espérais commencer le soir même, mais je n'en eus pas le courage, Edward ne me laissa pas de répit en arrivant et je préférais profiter de ses bras et les biens faits de l'orgasme pour m'endormir plutôt que de faire des valises.

Le lendemain nous décidâmes de nous installer chez nous qu'après l'annonce officielle de nos fiançailles, nous y allons cependant tous les jours pour rendre l'endroit le plus accueillant possible dès notre emménagement.

Bien sûr la décoration restait minimaliste, mais nous avions le temps de flâner pour trouver les éléments qui nous plaisaient à tous les deux pour son embellissement.

.

C'est démesurément nerveuse que je me préparais dans mon ancien appartement pour notre soirée.

Edward m'avait bien évidemment dégoté une magnifique robe de couturier. Je mis son collier qui se mariait parfaitement avec ma tenue.

J'étais contente, j'espérais être digne de lui ce soir.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, Alice faisait office d'hôtesse, une petite cinquantaine de personnes avaient été invitées. Enfin considéré cinquante convives comme « petit » n'engageait qu'elle.

Edward accrocha fermement ma main à son bras, m'embrassant sur ma tempe et me murmurant des mots rassurants, nous rentrâmes dans l'arène.

Nous saluâmes les individus les plus proches, des collaborateurs, certains employés étaient déjà à ses côtés quand je travaillais chez Volturi Corp, d'autres étaient nouvelles. C'était assez marrant de remarquer dans les yeux des anciens la lueur de stupéfaction quand Edward me présentait en disant mon nom. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas physiquement, mais que mon prénom sortant de la bouche Edward éclairait la lumière de compréhension dans leur crâne. Ils semblaient alors médusés avant de se reprendre et de m'interroger sur ce que je faisais. Certains étaient surpris de ma carrière, d'autres non. Je ne savais pas si les raisons de mon départ avaient été énoncées clairement aux employés.

Enfin tout ceci me paraissa bien arbitraire quand j'entendis une femme :

-Oh mon chéri, que je suis contente de te voir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu. Oh, présente-moi à cette charmante jeune fille.

Je sentis Edward un peu plus crispé qu'auparavant. Cependant, après une inspiration discrète, il me présenta sa mère Esmé et son père Carlisle.

Nous échangeâmes quelques mots, Madame Cullen semblait impatiente de connaître la raison de ce délicieux dîner.

Edward sourit en lui demandant d'être patiente.

Nous saluâmes ensuite ses oncles et ses tantes, il parlait d'ailleurs encore avec eux quand un couple fit son apparition.

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme, mais je me figeai en voyant la femme.

Oh mon dieu non.

Les nouveaux arrivants scrutèrent la salle rapidement et quand leurs yeux se fixèrent sur nous, ils vinrent dans notre direction.

Edward était toujours en discussion et n'avait pas conscience de qui s'approchait.

Ils arrivèrent de mon côté, l'homme me tendit la main.

-Bonjour je suis Félix Volturi.

-Enchantée, réussis-je à murmurer quand la femme me regarda avec des yeux froids.

-Je suis Tanya Cullen et vous êtes ?


	12. Chapter 11

Hello

Plusieurs fins sadiques de suite, alors je ne vous fais pas attendre plus.

Je vous remercie toutes sincèrement du fond du cœur pour vos reviews et encouragements.

Merci à **pierard85, doudounord2, twilight200, zellie marcy, aelita48, Jackye, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Lea1985, Atchoum16, SurreyFr, SoSweetySoCrazy, Ludivine28, Mariefandetwilight, LyraParleOr, Poushou, Elodie Breuse, Butterfly971, larsand, melacullen, Lagasy, caropat07, PrincessCC, Adore Youu, littelemissbelly, Liline57, Marie, chouchoumag, erika shoval, Grazie, ranianada, lena –lna933-, celine68990, sarinette60 ulkan 13**.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Comment ça ?

Rêvais-je ?

Edward ne serait-il pas réellement divorcé ? Et pourquoi était-elle là ?

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention c'est le corps d'Edward raidi à côté de moi et sa main qui venait entourer ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

Il mit fin à sa conversation poliment avant de se retourner vers le couple d'arrivants.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il darda son regard sur eux.

Je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu être à leur place, ses yeux trahissaient du mépris et de la haine.

Je resserrais à mon tour mon étreinte autour de lui.

-Tanya, je t'avais explicitement demandé de reprendre ton nom de jeune fille.

-Et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis Edward, je resterai Madame Cullen.

-Tu parles de ma mère là, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Nous sommes deux, « Madame Cullen », je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-S'il te plaît, épargne-nous des désagréments et des actes judiciaires à n'en plus finir. Je t'assure que je ne me gênerai pas à porter plainte.

-Mais fais donc mon beau, mon avocat m'a garanti que je remporterais à tous les coups, notamment pour les préjudices que j'ai subis.

Je sentis Edward perdre tout doucement patience.

Comment une femme pouvait-elle s'accrocher à un nom comme cela, n'avait-elle aucune dignité ?

-De toute manière, dit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête et en baissant la voix, je nous fais gagner du temps pour quand tu me reviendras.

Aussi vite qu'elle avait parlé, elle nous fixa comme si elle n'avait rien dit et enchaîna d'une voix claironnante.

-Ne nous présentes-tu pas ?

Il serra la mâchoire et sa poigne contre moi.

J'étais tout simplement trop stupéfaite pour faire la moindre phrase, cette femme ne doutait vraiment de rien.

-Je vous présente Isabella Swan, ma compagne.

Je vis les yeux de Tanya me détailler et froncer les sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, mais je n'arrive pas à situer où.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Alice le fit.

-C'est l'ancienne assistante d'Edward, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

L'ex-femme d'Edward renifla d'un air hautain alors qu'elle grommelait : « Il est tombé bien bas ».

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à cette nouvelle attaque à peine dissimulée qu'Alice intervient encore une fois.

-Que fais-tu là Tanya ? Tu n'étais pas dans la liste des invités.

Elle redressa ses épaules et c'est son cavalier qui répondit.

-Il était précisé dans l'invitation que nous pouvions venir accompagner, fit-il remarquer. Tanya a eu la gentillesse d'accepter.

-Tu ne lâcheras jamais, agressa mon fiancé à l'encontre de son cousin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Du fait que tu veux devenir actionnaire de Volturi Corp. Si tu crois m'atteindre en l'utilisant elle, tu te plantes royalement mon pauvre ami.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons avec sa greluche.

Ouais à ce niveau-là, je les exécrais l'un comme l'autre.

Je m'agrippais à Edward, allais-je survivre à cette soirée ?

Il dut sentir mon trouble puisqu'il me serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, je pus enfouir mon nez dans son torse et respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, rien de tel pour me calmer.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je te promets de régler ça et qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais nous atteindre.

Je hochais la tête n'ayant aucune envie d'émerger de ma cachette tellement il était réconfortant de le sentir tout autour de moi.

Nous fûmes sortis malgré tout de notre bulle.

-Excusez-moi tous les deux, mais qu'est-ce que je viens d'apprendre Edward que tu ne vis plus à l'hôtel ?

Il fit un sourire tordu à sa mère.

-Effectivement, nous avons emménagé ensemble avec Bella.

Son visage s'écarquilla sous la nouvelle.

-Oh, je suis si contente pour vous deux. Me feras-tu le plaisir en acceptant que j'accapare un peu ta compagne que nous parlions chiffons entre filles.

Edward desserra son étreinte et vrilla ses prunelles dans les miennes, il cherchait à avoir mon assentiment, je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il alors tout en me laissant partir, mais reviens moi vite.

Je lui souris grandement tandis qu'elle me tirait par le bras pour nous asseoir un peu plus loin et discuter.

Elle avait un contact si facile, elle était douce et agréable.

Je culpabilisais de connaître la colère d'Edward qu'il nourrissait envers elle et son époux. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir faire plus.

Elle me demanda de l'appeler Esmé et me proposa son aide pour la décoration de notre logement.

J'hésitais à acquiescer, jusqu'à maintenant nous l'avions fait entre nous. Je tentais de lui expliquer que nous prenions beaucoup de plaisir à nous en occuper tous les deux.

Elle opina, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, mais insista pour me donner sa carte où elle rajouta son numéro de téléphone portable au cas où j'aurais besoin d'aide, elle répondrait présente avec une grande joie.

Pendant tout ce temps, des serveurs étaient passés pour servir des petits fours et des coupes de champagne. C'était vraiment bon et magnifiquement orchestré.

C'est Alice qui mit fin à notre discussion en nous invitant à rejoindre la salle du repas.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce majestueuse avec des ornements et des vitraux magnifiques.

Les tables rondes étaient élégantes et chacun avait sa place assignée.

Il n'aurait manqué qu'une robe de mariée pour se croire à un mariage tellement tout était raffiné et décoré avec soin.

Edward vient me tendre son coude et nous dirigea vers la table centrale où nous nous assîmes.

À peine les convives assises qu'une multitude de serveurs sortirent des cuisines les bras chargés. En à peine quelques minutes, tout le monde était servi et des « bon appétit » fusèrent.

Edward avait ses parents à sa gauche tandis que moi j'avais Alice, j'étais contente, c'était la seule personne que je connaissais réellement avant ce soir, même si je n'avais pas aimé la manière dont elle m'avait présentée à Tanya.

Enfin de sa part, je pouvais imaginer que c'était fait sans méchanceté, juste impulsivement. Elle n'avait en rien menti, peut-être un simple manque de tact. Il y avait un autre couple à notre table, mais je n'étais pas sûre de quels oncles et tantes ils s'agissaient, soit les parents d'Alice, soit de ses cousins : Félix et Démitri.

J'avais bien du mal avec la généalogie de mon compagnon. Je savais qu'Aro avait deux frères Caïus et Marcus et une sœur donc Esmé. Cependant, je n'arrivais plus à mettre les parents avec les enfants.

Les miens étant tous les deux enfants uniques, moi de même, les familles élargies étaient toujours pour moi quelque chose d'insurmontable.

Je tentais de regarder discrètement comment agissaient les parents d'Edward.

Dès le début du repas, sa mère réclama une bouteille d'eau naturellement gazeuse, mais à mon étonnement le seul à en boire fut son père.

Comme un flash, je compris alors ce qu'était son enfance, Esmé avait passé son temps à prendre soin de lui et de son époux. Leur désir et leur bien-être étaient visiblement sa priorité.

Carlisle semblait un peu indifférent à tout cela, il regarda plusieurs fois un bipeur, s'absenta une fois pour émettre un appel. Son travail prenait une place importante dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, il couvait sa femme avec une grande tendresse et avait des gestes affectueux, mais comment pourrait-ce être autrement devant cette gentillesse incarnée.

Je soupirais, j'avais toujours ce doute qui me tiraillait, serais-je un jour à la hauteur des attentes d'Edward ? Pourrais- je lui offrir ce foyer dont il rêvait tant ?

Je soupirai discrètement de frustration.

À peine finîmes nos assiettes que les serveurs débarrassèrent, c'est alors que je remarquais une scène proche de nous.

D'un coup, les lumières changèrent et nous eûmes droit à un spectacle du Cirque du Soleil. Ils étaient connus mondialement et réputés pour leur mise en scène tout simplement magique et spectaculaire.

J'avais toujours rêvé de voir une de leurs représentations, mais il fallait souvent se déplacer pour les admirer, c'était des artistes d'origine canadienne. J'avais pris des renseignements sur eux, le PDG qui a bâti sa première troupe quand il avait à peine 20 ans était maintenant millionnaire ou milliardaire, je ne sais plus. Il venait de se payer un voyage dans l'espace pour sensibiliser l'importance de l'eau sur terre.

Visiblement le spectacle gardait ce thème récurrent dans le cirque.

Les artistes avaient des tenus bleus, quand il faisait des porters, nous avions tout simplement l'impression que leur corps se transformaient en eau et qu'ils coulaient, glissaient, c'était époustouflant.

Nous nous délectâmes du divertissement pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que le plat de résistance soit déposé à la table toujours avec cette rapidité.

Tout était absolument délicieux, les conversations allaient bon train. Edward informa ses parents que des déménageurs viendraient le mardi suivant déménager son piano.

Esmé eut les larmes aux yeux en caressant doucement la joue de son fils.

-Tu va en rejouer ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Il sourit tout en opinant de la tête. Le sourire de sa mère s'agrandit comme pas possible.

Son père était toujours aussi silencieux, je ne l'avais à peine entendu parler. Ce presque mutisme imposait un certain respect. Chose que je retrouvais facilement dans les attitudes d'Edward.

Pour ma part, j'avais été ravie de ne pas avoir d'occasion de recroiser la vieille harpie, je l'avais vu nous jeter des regards mauvais quand j'étais en pleine conversation avec la mère d'Edward.

Dire que je jubilais à ce moment-là aurait été un tant soit peu exagéré.

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie en questionnant Edward.

-Cher cousin, tu ne m'as pas fait organiser tout ça juste pour le plaisir de nous avoir auprès de toi, tu dois bien avoir quelques choses à célébrer, non ?

Il sourit malicieusement à Alice.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher !

-Si tu en profitais avant le dessert qu'en penses-tu ?

Il hésita un instant, je grimaçais. Ne pourrait-il pas faire les annonces séparément. Je me doute que la majorité prendrait bien la primeur de nos fiançailles, mais pour les révélations d'Aro, j'avais un peu peur que tout cela jette un froid sur le dîner.

-Qu'il a-t-il déjà de prévu au dessert ? Interrogea-t-il.

Alice fut décontenancée par sa question.

-Un framboisier, répondit-elle troublée et interrogative.

-Ce n'est pas mon préféré et toi Bella ?

-Euh.

Avais-je loupé un épisode ?

-Non plus, finis-je par répondre alors qu'il me regardait avec insistance.

-Alors oui je ferais mes annonces dès que les assiettes seront desservies, conclut-il.

Elle hocha la tête aussi perplexe que moi.

Une fois notre table vidée, il se pencha à mon oreille.

-Es-tu prête mon cœur ?

J'opinais et il hésita un instant avant de me demander rapidement.

-Me fais-tu confiance ? Me suivras-tu jusqu'au bout ?

Je n'étais pas bien sûr de quoi il faisait allusion, mais je me rappelais outre que le fait qu'il annonçait à tous nos fiançailles, il allait apprendre à sa famille ses véritables origines. Il allait mettre sûrement un sacré désordre dans tout ce petit monde, je me devais d'être à ses côtés et le soutenir.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

-Avec toi pour toujours, lui murmurais-je.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau alors qu'il embrassait ma tempe tout en me remerciant.

Il prit un ustensile et tapa sur son verre.

Quand il attira l'attention de tous, il se leva m'entraînant avec lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que nous nous levions et que nous soyons autant le centre d'intérêt, ah oui nos fiançailles ! Me répétais-je, j'avais un peu trop tendance à l'écarter.

-J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne soirée. Isabella et moi sommes ravis de vous avoir avec nous ce soir pour partager avec nous notre bonheur.

Il fit une pause et me regarda en souriant, c'est alors que je me rendis compte que je broyais littéralement sa main, je relâchais la pression, il me fit son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et oublier ma raison.

Focus ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rougir et d'être ébloui.

Il reporta son intérêt sur la foule.

-J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer qu'Isabella a accepté, il y a quelques jours, de devenir mon épouse.

Il fit une pause, un murmure envahit la salle.

Il toussota après de longues secondes pour rediriger l'attention sur lui.

-J'ai donc espoir de vous retrouver tous à nouveau d'ici quelques semaines pour célébrer notre mariage.

Euh … quoi ? Quelques semaines ? Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de date, je me sentais presque défaillir.

Je tentais de me reconcentrer.

J'étais stupide ou quoi ? Être fiancée impliquait que j'avais accepté de l'épouser, je le réalisais pleinement à cet instant, nous allions devenir mari et femme.

Cette pensée me fit rougir.

Des félicitations fusèrent dans la salle, tout le monde en allant de son commentaire.

Il racla de nouveau sa gorge.

-Cependant, avant de se faire, je dois m'acquitter de quelques démarches de clarification et de paperasseries.

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient intriguées.

-Comme vous le savez tous, voilà 5 ans qu'Aro nous a quitté.

Ça y nous y étions, je serrai sa main en signe d'encouragement faisant des arabesques avec mon pouce sur sa peau.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : c'était de croiser les prunelles d'Esmé et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

-À son décès, il m'a fait son unique héritier de Volturi Corp.

Nouvelle petite pause.

-Je sais à présent pourquoi.

Nous aurions pu entendre une mouche volée, tout le monde retenait son souffle, alors qu'Edward prenait tout son temps. C'était comme dans ses jeux télévisuels où le présentateur faisait languir les participants et spectateurs avant d'annoncer le nom du vainqueur.

-Il a laissé des documents à mon attention qui m'ont été remis la semaine dernière.

Il parlait doucement calmement permettant ainsi à chacun comprendre ses mots, c'était une vraie torture même pour moi qui savait ce qu'il en retournait.

J'entendis un faible halètement.

-Edward, une voix étranglée se fit à peine entendre, elle était emplie de peur.

Ce ne pouvait qu'être Esmé qui commençait peut-être à saisir.

Il ne la regarda même pas, resta imperturbable.

J'avais le cœur déchiré pour elle.

-Si je suis son seul héritier, reprit-il impassible.

Je pouvais voir qu'il fixait quelqu'un précisément dans la salle, je suivis son regard et vis que c'était Félix. Effectivement, il serait dur pour lui de réclamer des parts de Volturi Corp, après ça.

-C'est parce que je suis son fils.

Des hoquets de stupeurs envahirent la pièce, mais aussi un étranglement de sanglot venant assurément de sa mère.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, minutes, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je pouvais entendre clairement, cette fois-ci, les pleurs d'Esmé.

Il y avait tellement d'expression sur les visages autour de moi, entre l'incrédulité, l'incompréhension, la stupeur, le doute.

-S'il vous plaît, appela-t-il à nouveau l'assemblée.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-Si je vous en parle ce soir, c'est pour une simple raison, Aro m'a demandé de perpétuer son nom.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Isabella, tu le sais, tu es la seule et l'unique qui a conquis mon cœur, je refuse de partager ou que tu partages quoique ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre le nom de mon père pour que tu sois la seule et unique Madame Edward Volturi.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes,

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, pour ma part, j'ai repris le travail depuis jeudi dernier, je profite de mes mercredis de congé pour vous publier ce nouvel opus. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour celles qui me suivent sur Royalement merdique, je n'ai pas publié depuis un certain temps, j'en suis même à hésiter à mettre en pause cette fic, mais je persiste. En réalité, j'ai pas mal d'autres projets mais j'essaie de me réfréner pour finir d'abord ce que j'ai commencé. D'ici 3 à 4 semaines, j'espère avoir retrouvé un rythme d'écriture plus stable, entre le boulot, les gamins et la grossesse, mes journées finissent quand je m'endors lamentablement sur le canapé une fois les gosses au lit.

Enfin pour l'assistante, tout va bien, vos encouragements m'aident énormément à trouver l'inspiration à chaque chapitre, tout en me donnant beaucoup de plaisir à essayer de vous surprendre ou de finir sadiquement, quoi que pour le coup je me suis relâchée !

Merci à Butterfly971, twilight200, Lea1985, Camila13015, be, zellie marcy, Lolooow, mamoure21, bellardtwilight, aelita48, Atchoum16, Elodie Breuse, SurreyFr, Adore Youu, Jackye, virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, SoSweetySoCrazy, laccro, Grazie, celine68990, Mariefandetwilight, Robangel, lagasy, ulkan13, oliveronica cullen massen, laùue12, Minomina, erika shoval, lena lna933-, sarinette60, doudounord2, caropat07, Ludivine28, bluecatoun, Liki0da, M, ranianada, lagourmande45, chouchoumag, Marie.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

-Edward, c'est toi que j'épouse, peu importe ton nom. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu changes en réaction à Tanya, ça serait lui donner une trop grande importance.

Je vis un sourire malicieux s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

À cet instant plus rien n'existait que nous deux, il caressa doucement ma joue.

-J'y pensais depuis un certain temps, reprit-il, j'étais indécis, c'est juste la goutte qui fait pencher la balance.

-Je comprends, mais es-tu sûr de toi ?

-Tant que tu es avec moi.

Je souris en retour quand un appel nous fit sursauter.

-Edward !

Il tourna la tête, tout comme je me décalais pour voir qui l'avait interpellé.

Derrière lui se tenait son père, une sorte de rage se dégageait de lui.

Je déglutis face à son air menaçant.

Mon fiancé dut interpréter la même chose puisqu'avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il avait fait demi-tour sur lui-même, et faisait barrière de son corps devant moi.

Le visage de Carlisle Cullen était figé dans une immense colère, ses traits étaient durs et une aura terrifiante émanait de lui.

-Si tu ne veux plus de mon nom, c'est que tu ne te considères plus comme mon fils, je n'ai donc aucun scrupule à faire ça.

Et là, sans que quiconque ait pu réagir, je vis son poing serré partir sur la joue de mon compagnon.

Sa tête en entier partie sur la gauche suivie de son buste, un jet de sang jailli.

-Oh mon dieu, Carlisle ! Entendis-je hurler d'une voix complètement éraillée.

Pour ma part, je ne pus retenir un cri entre la surprise et la plainte pour mon homme.

Sous la force de l'impact, Edward était genoux à terre et prenait appui de ses mains sur le sol pour se relever.

Esmé fut plus rapidement que moi, elle était déjà au côté de son fils tentant de le mettre debout, tout en criant sur son mari « tu es fou », « oh mon dieu, Edward, est-ce que ça va ? ».

Je levais la tête sur son agresseur, son air était toujours aussi colérique quand il cracha.

-Comment oses-tu faire ça à ta mère qui a tout sacrifié pour toi ? Tu me fais honte.

Et sur ce, sans une autre parole, il quitta la pièce.

Edward était enfin relevé et il regarda Esmé qui était dévastée.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? lui murmura-t-il.

Tellement de choses passèrent dans les yeux de sa mère à ce moment-là, de l'amour, de la peine, de la culpabilité, du désarroi.

Quand elle finit par chuchoter : « je suis désolée ».

Je ne doutais pas des multiples interprétations que nous pouvions donner à ses quelques paroles.

Elle se retourna rapidement pour s'enfuir de la pièce en courant, seuls ses pleurs étouffés résonnaient dans la salle.

Une fois la porte refermée sur les parents d'Edward, un silence régna, pesant.

J'approchai doucement d'Edward. Je me décalais pour voir son visage, il était tuméfié, Carlisle n'avait pas retenu sa force.

Je touchais du bout des doigts sa lèvre écorchée.

Il tressaillit à mon geste, et encra ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Je bredouillais un instant.

Je faillis lui demander s'il allait bien, mais c'était vraiment stupide comme question.

Je soupirai avant de lui souffler.

-Je suis là.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il esquissa un sourire sans joie, tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Par ce simple geste, nous nous transmettions tout notre amour, et j'espérais lui apporter un peu de ma force.

La fin de la soirée fut un peu confuse, ses oncles prudents interrogèrent Edward sur les documents laissés par leur frère, ils semblaient abasourdis par la nouvelle.

Ses collaborateurs partirent rapidement en le saluant.

À mon plus grand soulagement, nous ne revîmes ni Félix, ni Tanya. Par contre, je fis la connaissance de son autre cousin Démitri. Il paraissait bien différent du reste de la famille, il était plus bohème, c'était un artiste. Les histoires d'héritage et de Volturi Corp. lui passaient largement au-dessus de la tête. Il promit de venir me rendre visite prochainement au centre.

Il me fit la conversation pendant que mon compagnon tentait d'expliquer les choses à sa famille restante.

Nous partîmes une heure plus tard, accroché l'un à l'autre, un peu hébétés par cette soirée.

.

Nous étions mardi, Edward était demeuré nerveux, j'avais pris congé pour être avec lui.

Depuis nos annonces au souper, nous n'avions pas eu nouvelles de ses parents. C'était aujourd'hui que son piano se faisait livrer. J'étais un peu anxieuse, j'espérais qu'il soit intact.

Nous restâmes dans le salon jusqu'à l'arrivée des déménageurs.

Il ouvrit impatient et ce n'est pas avec son instrument qu'ils arrivèrent, mais avec des cartons.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, je les guidai dans une chambre d'ami qui était encore vide.

Je l'entendis réclamer des explications et je pus juste discerner « débarrasser une chambre, il y a aussi un lit ».

Merde, se pouvait-il que ses parents aient demandé à ce que toutes ses anciennes affaires soient déménagées.

Je grimaçais et je partis le retrouver d'un pas rapide.

Il était abattu, je me saisis de sa main dans une étreinte que j'espérais réconfortante tout en faisant des arabesques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trimballèrent un lit.

Nous étions presque chanceux de ne pas avoir déjà aménagé la chambre d'ami, c'était peut-être écrit.

Je secouais la tête devant mon absurdité.

Après quelques aller-retour, il ne restait plus que le piano qui prit plus de temps à être monté du fait de sa fragilité et sa valeur.

Une fois l'instrument près de la baie vitrée, illuminant notre salon par sa prestance, je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward.

Il n'y avait pas la joie que j'avais espéré y découvrir, non plutôt un genre de découragement.

C'est à ce moment-là que je pris ma décision.

À la première occasion où je serai seule, j'appellerai Esmé.

Je le laissai un instant, je me rendis dans la chambre d'ami qui était maintenant envahie par un lit, une commode et de nombreux cartons.

Je poussais un soupir, combien de temps cette pièce restera dans l'état. Je ne pensais pas Edward capable de s'occuper dans l'immédiat de toutes ces boîtes. Je supposais à juste titre que ce n'était pas non plus à moi de fouiller et de ranger ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Je me rendis à la cuisine et préparai une petite salade, je me doutais que l'appétit avait été coupé pour nous deux. Quelque chose de léger ferait l'affaire.

Je dressais la table sur le comptoir avant de m'approcher de lui.

Il était là assis devant son piano, les touches n'étaient pas même découvertes, il était juste immobile.

Je sentis une pincée dans mon cœur face à son trouble.

Il semblait tel un enfant perdu.

Il avait perdu ses repères en découvrant qui étaient ses géniteurs et maintenant il avait perdu aussi ses parents.

Je comprends que la colère l'ai fait réagir de cette façon, je peux également me mettre à la place de Carlisle et le choc qu'il a dû ressentir comme une humiliation.

Seulement, j'étais persuadée qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde en souffrait.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours des secrets dans les grandes familles.

Je secouais la tête désabusée et impuissante.

Je regardais un instant mon amoureux qui n'avait pas bougé, sûrement rongé par la douleur, l'incompréhension, la colère certainement.

Je savais que nous devions avoir une conversation, qu'il fasse peut-être le premier pas, qu'il pardonne en premier, qu'il s'explique comme des adultes.

Il avait besoin de réponses et Esmé devait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu totalement son fils.

Je fis donc la seule chose que je savais qui pourrait lui sortir un peu de ses idées déprimantes.

Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain, je m'approchai doucement de lui.

Il sursauta quand je posai ma paume sur son épaule.

Je soufflais alors à son oreille.

-Ce n'est que moi mon cœur.

Je glissai ma main sur sa nuque avant de l'enjamber, passant un de mes genoux au-dessus de ses cuisses pour m'installer sur ces dernières.

Il se recula de concert pour me laisser plus d'aisance.

Il se saisit de mes hanches qu'il serra légèrement.

Je posai mon front contre le sien.

Nous restâmes un instant dans ce silence confortable.

Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait lentement.

Mon envie grandissait de l'embrasser, le caresser pour l'emmener dans les limbes de plaisir et de l'oubli.

-Edward, murmurais-je doucement tout en rapprochant mon bassin du sien dans une friction délicieuse.

Je pouvais sentir son excitation à travers son pantalon, il resserra sa prise sur moi.

-mmm, balbutia-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une si bonne idée que ça que tu prennes le nom de ton géniteur, dis-je timide.

Il se raidit un peu avant de soupirer.

Y avait-il déjà pensé ?

J'étais sûre qu'en ramenant la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, je pourrais changer la vapeur.

-Tu sais, il suffirait à Tanya d'épouser ton cousin pour qu'elle se retrouve avec le même nom de toi, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Il ricana.

-Le pire c'est qu'elle en serait sûrement capable.

Je lui fis un sourire triste à moins que ça soit une grimace.

-Je n'y connais rien au domaine juridique, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura pas le droit de cumuler ton nom si elle se marie, et si elle persiste à le garder son époux est idiot d'accepter.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle reste une Cullen toute sa vie, elle finira forcément par se lasser et si ce n'est pas le cas, il suffirait…

Je fis une pause, tout à coup hésitante.

Il haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

Je me mordis les lèvres avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de lâcher :

-Il suffirait de conserver ton nom actuel et de rajouter celui de ton géniteur.

-Edward Cullen Volturi, dit-il songeur.

J'acquiesçai.

-Ça ne sonne pas si mal, tentais-je de le dérider.

Il soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Je me rapprochai encore un peu de lui, ou plutôt je me frottais langoureusement contre lui, ce qui visiblement faisait son effet vu son grognement.

Je pris une voix que j'espérais, sensuelle et persuasive.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision dans l'immédiat, mais il faudra que tôt ou tard, tu ailles t'excuser et t'expliquer avec tes parents.

Je sentis qu'il était prêt à protester alors j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre face à mon insistance.

Je sais que ce n'était pas fair-play, mais j'étais convaincue qu'il avait besoin d'y penser avant de répliquer trop rapidement, sûrement qu'il n'était pas présentement près pour cela, mais j'avais bon espoir que bientôt ça serait possible et je me promis de tout faire pour être sûr de l'accueil de ses parents et que les choses ne s'enveniment pas un peu plus.

Avec tous ses événements, nous n'avions pas reparlé de la date du mariage, je ne savais si j'étais soulagée ou déçue de ce délai plus long. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais qu'il sache, de nouveau qui il est, avant que nous nous unissions, ça passait par le pardon collectif dans sa famille.

Je caressai doucement sa nuque alors que je cumulais mon baiser avec des frictions sur sa protubérance.

Je sentais cette douce chaleur m'envahir, j'étais toujours impressionnée des réactions de mon corps face au sien. Sentir sa turgescence contre mon centre, me mettait le feu instantanément.

Edward n'était pas en reste et ses mains commençaient à parcourir mes courbes avant de se poser sur mes cuisses dénudées.

Je mis fin au baiser haletant, alors que je goûtais sa mâchoire pour me diriger vers son oreille.

Il était dans le même état que moi, ses paumes remontaient toujours plus haut.

Nos premiers gémissements se firent entendre alors que nous frottions nos intimités l'une contre l'autre plus frénétiquement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à mes fesses et qu'il les engloba, je le sentis se raidir avant de grogner fortement.

Sa tête dans mon cou mordilla un coup sec ma clavicule me faisant couiner sur la surprise.

Il serrait mes fesses me rapprochant de lui tout en murmurant de sa voix rauque.

-Ma petite diablesse, tu es une vraie conspiratrice, je devrais me sentir offusqué, mais je suis faible face à tes charmes.

En disant cela, il se releva et m'installa sur le haut de son piano, enlevant ma robe, découvrant ainsi mon intimité dénudée pour lui.

-Edward, tentais-je de protester alors que je n'étais pas rassurée si haut perché et sur son instrument si précieux.

-Chut, m'intima-t-il.

Et sans que je puisse réagir plus, il plongea son visage contre mon centre.

Dès que je sentis sa langue se faire un passage entre mes plis, mon dos se cambra dans un gémissement de plaisir sonore.

Il plaqua une de ses mains sur mon ventre pour me maintenir, puis commença doucement à fouiller mon intimité, il s'attarda sur mon clitoris, le mordillant, le torturant d'une si délicieuse façon. Son autre main s'occupait magnifiquement de ma poitrine, titillant les pointes.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de décharger toute cette tension que nous avions accumulée depuis l'arrivée des déménageurs.

Je me sentais déjà partir, mes muscles se contractaient quand plus rien.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'Edward s'était reculé. Il m'en fallut encore une coupe pour relever le visage et le voir me dévisager avec un sourire satisfait.

Sûrement sa petite vengeance d'avoir un peu trop planifié notre partie de jambes en l'air.

Je grognais de frustration ce qui accentua son rictus.

Je le contemplais doucement se déshabiller, j'étais en feu de le voir se dévêtir aussi lentement.

Je râlais tout en laissant retomber ma tête sur le piano, comment pouvait-il prendre autant de temps alors que je brûlais de désir pour lui.

-Pourquoi râles-tu, ma douce Isabella? Dit-il d'une voix innocente qui trahissait malgré tout son envie de rire.

Je grognais en réponse.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ma belle, je suis à toi, tu le sais.

Je relevai une nouvelle fois mon visage, les yeux noirs de concupiscence et de colère contre lui qui jouait à cet instant avec moi.

-Tu sais ce que je veux, Edward, raillais-je.

-mmm, j'en ai une petite idée en effet, mais dis-moi comment tu me veux.

-Oh mon dieu, haletais-je en mettant mon bras contre mon visage.

Allait-il vraiment me faire verbaliser tout ce que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse, là maintenant alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'est de l'action, qu'il me prenne peu importe comment ?

-Je veux que tu me fasses jouir comme toi seul sais le faire… dis-je difficilement.

Il s'approcha doucement en posant une main sur ma cuisse qu'il remonta lentement sans pour autant atteindre mon pubis.

-Mais encore ? demanda-t-il doucereux.

-Edward, m'énervais-je, arrête de jouer et prends moi.

-mmm, il sembla réfléchir.

Pouvait-il m'exaspérer plus qu'à cet instant ?

-Je veux juste savoir ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse, se défendit-il encore une fois.

Je soupirai, frustrée, énervée. Je me relevais et d'un mouvement plus souple que je ne pourrais l'imaginer, je descendis du piano et m'apprêtais à m'éloigner de lui, bien décider à me soulager seule, s'il continuait à me faire languir.

Je n'avais pas fait un pas, qu'il me retient et comme une marionnette, il bascula mon dos contre son torse alors qu'il se penchait sur moi, il me murmura :

-Accroche toi ma douce, tu m'as rendu très dur.

J'étais trop concentrée sur cette promesse masquée pour protester, je posai mes mains sur le banc avant de me cambrer présentant ma croupe.

Pendant ma manœuvre, il caressa mes omoplates et une fois que je fus bien stable, je sentis sa verge frotter contre mes fesses avant de se faufiler dans mon intimité et me pénétrer puissamment.

Je hurlai devant cette intrusion, il avait poussé au plus profond de moi, me laissant pantelante complètement envahit par son chibre impressionnant.

-Oh putain, jura-t-il.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches alors qu'il allait et venait en moi de façon frénétique.

Cette brûlure qui s'était un peu estompée pendant notre échange verbal revient en force.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes cris alors qu'il me possédait pleinement.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle rauque contre mon dos et ses sons face à l'effort de me pénétrer si puissamment.

Tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche m'existait énormément.

Je l'entendais haleter alors que je criais mon plaisir.

La boule explosa de manière si puissante que je hurlais son prénom, mes parois se resserrent autour de lui, je sentais ses muscles sur moi et en moi se raidir alors qu'il poussa une dernière fois en susurrant mon prénom au complet.

Si l'orgasme qu'il venait de me donner était sans nom, j'étais presque nostalgique de ne pas avoir pu contempler son magnifique visage pendant sa jouissance.

Tout mon corps tremblait, je me demandais comment j'arrivais à tenir debout. Il me rapprocha du sien pour me soutenir et doucement il nous laissa tomber au sol, m'entourant de ses bras.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Je chérissais cette symbiose dont nous savions faire preuve, nous apportant tous les deux le réconfort nécessaire.

Je regardais ce piano, qui j'avais espéré, nous apporterait beaucoup de bonheur, mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Sans réfléchir, je lui demandais.

-M'en jouerais-tu un morceau ?

Un silence me répondit.

Je haussais la tête, me relevant sur un coude pour croiser ses prunelles qui avaient perdu sa teinte de plaisir et qui, à mon plus grand désarroi, était remplacée par des doutes.

-Edward ! L'appelais-je pour avoir une réponse et surtout me sentir rassurée.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes c'est selon.

Je suis contente de tenir mes délais, je m'impressionne moi-même. Non, en fait j'ai complétement délaissé RM et mes 3 autres projets, j'ai tout juste le temps d'écrire un chapitre enfin j'espère que je vais retrouver un rythme plus important pour écrire, car j'ai mon cerveau qui fourmille d'idées ! J'ai hâte de les coucher sur le papier, pour me libérer l'esprit.

Enfin sans plus de blabla la suite…

Merci à vous toutes pour vos soutiens. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde, dis donc je m'améliore !

**Larsand** : le vrai fautif dans l'histoire c'est Aro, même si les hostilités ont été lancés par Ed, Carlisle a été à la hauteur dans sa réponse ! Merci

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p><em>-M'en jouerais-tu un morceau ?<em>

_Un silence me répondit._

_Je haussais la tête, me relevant sur un coude pour croiser ses prunelles qui avaient perdu sa teinte de plaisir et qui, à mon plus grand désarroi, étaient remplacées par des doutes._

_-Edward ! L'appelais-je pour avoir une réponse et surtout me sentir rassurée._

**Chapitre 13**

-Edward, insistais-je, me jouerais-tu un morceau ?

Il revenait enfin à lui-même.

-Euh, non ! Désolé.

Il me fit un rapide baiser sur le front comme pour clore la conversation.

Je restais la bouche ouverte de surprise, jamais il ne m'avait aussi vite et simplement remballée. Je me sentis vexée, troublée, énervée.

-Quoi ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier incrédule.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris à son tour de mon ton.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Me questionna-t-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me jouer un air ? Répliquais-je dépitée.

-Parce que je suis rouillé, tenta-t-il désinvolte.

-Et alors ? L'interrogeais-je, ne comprenant pas et m'impatientant.

-Je préfère m'exercer seul, répondit-il.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Je venais de recevoir comme un coup de massue, il ne souhaitait pas s'entraîner devant moi, c'était juste ridicule, n'avait-il pas confiance, avait-il peur que je me moque.

-Pourquoi, répétais-je à nouveau.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas jouer devant moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

Je le regardai avec insistance.

Il soupira.

-Je ne veux pas que tu entendes mes fausses notes, quand je serai prêt, je jouerai pour toi.

Je me rembrunis.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu as peur que je me moque ? L'accusais-je.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi, je ne comprends pas.

-Je préfère que tu écoutes un morceau que je maîtrise et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué, tu peux m'accorder un peu de temps non ?

Pourquoi je ne pouvais croire à cette excuse minable, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que ce n'était pas ma présence, enfin je l'espérais malgré tout, qui l'empêchait de s'exercer. Je pensais plutôt qu'il avait un problème avec le fait de jouer du piano tout simplement.

Je me relevai vexée. C'était à son tour de me demander du temps, je croyais sincèrement qu'il me ferait confiance et qu'il partagerait sa passion avec moi, pour moi, je m'étais trompée. Je me sentais comme trahie.

Il voulait du temps pour s'exercer, c'était son explication, et bien, il en aurait!

Je me levais péniblement. J'avançais avec tout autant de difficulté, il fallait que j'arrête nos ébats un peu n'importe où, mes membres le supportaient difficilement.

Je soupirais et marchais doucement.

Je sentis son foutre coulé entre mes cuisses alors que je me dirigeais nue comme un ver à la salle de bain.

-Où vas-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il, sa voix était étrange, un peu rauque mélangé à de l'inquiétude.

-Tu veux t'exercer seul, alors je me casse chez moi, lui crachais-je sans réfléchir.

Je n'avais pas fait deux pas de suite quand je l'entendis hurler.

-ISABELLA.

-QUOI ?

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et la vision me troubla au plus ou point.

Il était nu également, cependant tous ses muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême. Il était magnifique tout comme son sexe fièrement érigé.

Je déglutis, un peu embrouillée.

Il semblait tendu, enfin énervé, mais tout en étant excité.

Ce mec me surprendra toujours.

Il s'approcha de moi à grands pas, me faisant reculer.

Tout son corps se mouvait, j'étais subjuguée par la vue, la bouche ouverte je pouvais presque baver devant lui-même, par contre, mon instinct de conservation me disait de m'en éloigner.

Très vite, il fut face à moi et me plaqua contre la baie vitrée.

Le froid de la vitre me fit frissonner.

Son torse se serra contre le mien. Ses paumes prirent mon visage en coupe et le releva pour que mes yeux croisent les siens.

J'avais hésité à les garder baisser, mais je savais que je devais l'affronter, je ne comprenais pas son attitude depuis une dizaine de minutes, j'avais aussi besoin qu'il m'explique ce qui lui arrivait.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Sa voix tremblait.

Il était évident qu'il essayait de se contenir.

Si j'étais complètement paniquée l'instant d'avant, je le fus encore plus, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que j'avais dit qu'il pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Je lui laissais de l'espace comme il l'avait sous-entendu et au final il était en colère.

Face à mon silence, il insista de nouveau.

-Redis-le ! Me provoqua-t-il.

Je réfléchis, je me souviens alors de mes paroles avant qu'il ne m'interpelle.

-Que je rentre chez moi pour te laisser t'exercer ? Questionnais-je, peu convaincue.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus noire.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi, j'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'il perdait à ce moment-là le contrôle. Je commençais à avoir franchement peur.

-Edward, émis-je doucement.

Il se concentra sur mes iris et écarquilla les siens, alors qu'il retirait subitement ses mains de mon visage et se décolla de moi.

Il posa ses paumes de chaque côté de ma tête, tandis que la sienne tomba en avant.

Mon cœur se serra de douleur face à son désarroi. Il semblait d'un coup abattu et vulnérable.

-Isabella, chuchota-t-il. Tu me faire perdre tout mon contrôle, te voir nue si désirable avec tes joues rougies, tes cheveux en bataille et mon sperme qui coule entre tes somptueuses jambes…

Il secoua la tête comme pour se concentrer. Il reprit d'une voix rauque.

-Ta magnifique nudité me fait perdre l'esprit et t'entendre dire de telles absurdités et bien…

Il hésita, je sentais son ton devenir de plus en plus dur.

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de cracher.

-J'ai juste envie de coller ma queue dans ta bouche pour que tu arrêtes de prononcer de telles conneries.

Je me figeais sous ses paroles, surprise, choquée, il ne bougeait toujours pas, ses paroles étaient tellement en décalage avec son immobilité.

J'étais perdue, comment pouvait-il faire allusion au sexe tout en me reprochant mes «conneries» alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait.

-Je ne comprends pas, bafouillais-je.

Il respira difficilement, relevant la tête, il encra ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-C'est ICI CHEZ TOI.

Je me figeais comprenant enfin la raison de sa colère. OK, j'avais fait un impair. Seulement, si je me sentais dans cet appartement comme chez moi, comment pouvais-je appeler mon ancien logement vu que la majorité de mes affaires y figuraient encore ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, un « désolée » aurait semblé pitoyable.

Il du voir mon trouble et peut-être même ma culpabilité.

Ses mains se détachèrent alors du mur et se posèrent sur mes épaules, il n'avait pas lâché mes pupilles et j'étais hypnotisée par les siennes. Je devais avoir l'air d'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture.

Ses paumes glissèrent doucement sur mes bras avant d'atterrir sur mes hanches.

Il rapprocha mon corps du sien qui ressemblait à de la guimauve en comparaison à ses muscles tendus.

Je bloquai ma respiration dans l'attente.

Il caressait lentement mes courbes et il resserra sa prise sur moi.

Son regard passait par différentes teintes entre le désir vorace et la colère noire.

Il se recula un peu, me maintenant toujours.

- DIS-LE !

Je le regardai un peu confuse, qu'attendait-il de moi ?

Ses yeux se durcirent, je compris.

-C'est ici chez moi, soufflais-je à bout de souffle.

-Oui effectivement, répondit-il alors que ses mains empaumèrent mes fesses, d'un geste habile me faisant m'élever. J'encrai mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il enfonçait sa verge dans mon vagin

Je gémis fortement, un mélange entre la surprise et la sensation de bien-être ressenti instantanément face à cette magnifique intrusion.

Ma tête se ballotta un peu, avant de se poser contre son épaule, il en fit de même et nous restâmes un instant sans bouger, appréciant la proximité, la communion entre nous.

Puis, il resserra sa prise sur mes fesses et nous décala du mur pour nous emmener jusqu'à notre lit.

Il était toujours enfiché en moi tandis que je m'agrippais désespérément à son cou.

Nos bustes étroitement serrés, je pouvais l'entendre me murmurer de chaudes paroles.

« Je ne suis entier qu'avec toi, en toi, j'ai besoin de toi, Isabella ne me quitte pas ».

Il nous fit basculer sur le matelas, où il commença de doux va-et-vient. C'était rempli de tendresse et surprenant vu sa quasi-perte de contrôle des minutes précédentes.

Il s'enfonçait en moi avec dévotion et application en me murmurant toujours des mots tendres.

« Je t'aime mon amour », « il n'y a que toi pour me rendre fou », « tu es tellement serrée »…

Je me perdais dans sa douceur et ses inlassables mouvements faisaient pression à chaque fois sur mon point sensible.

Je sentais tout doucement mes membres tremblés, proche d'un plaisir progressif m'amenant inexorablement à l'explosion des sens.

Je resserrai ma prise sur lui, lui intimant une cadence plus rapide pour me libérer.

Alors que ma respiration s'accélérait de manière exponentielle face à l'orgasme imminent, mon amoureux se retira complètement de moi pour rester en suspension au-dessus de mon corps.

J'avais beau mettre toute ma force pour le coller de nouveau à moi, rien ne le fit bouger.

Je soupirai de frustration avant de croiser ses prunelles flamboyantes.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Edward, le grondais-je.

-Je veux que tu donnes ton préavis dès demain.

Il scruta un instant mes traits, je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle requête et j'étais interdite de surprise.

Après quelques secondes, n'ayant toujours pas réagi, entre mon insatisfaction, la consternation, je n'étais pas sûre d'être en mesure de réfléchir correctement.

Il s'enfonça de nouveau en moi, me faisant arquer le dos de plaisir, pour en ressortir trop rapidement et rester encore une fois en suspension dans les airs.

Je secouais la tête de dépit, il allait me rendre folle à cette allure, j'avais tellement besoin de me libérer.

Je plantais plus profondément mes ongles dans ses omoplates, je crois que j'avais envie de lui faire mal pour me torturer ainsi.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son sérieux et de réclamer :

-Pose ton préavis.

Il refit le même manège, me pénétrant lentement, mais en ressortant aussitôt me faisant geindre sans pudeur.

J'hésitais entre le faire dégager de sa position ou de supplier de me faire du bien.

Et là sans que je m'y attende dans ce rapport de force, il murmura avec un regard rempli d'espoir.

-S'il te plaît.

Je sentis toutes mes défenses s'écrouler.

-OK, répondis-je difficilement en hochant la tête.

Il me fit un sourire lumineux avant de se jeter sur ma bouche pour la ravager.

Il plongea de nouveau en moi m'emmenant dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il resta figé en moi pendant que je redescendais sur terre.

Il me regardait avec un petit air arrogant, mais aussi de reconnaissance.

Il prit un ton taquin et me susurra.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'aller loin de moi, je vais te posséder jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

Il commença par ravager ma poitrine de baiser rallumant le feu au bas de mon ventre.

Je glissais mes mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux, alors qu'il m'approchait de mon plaisir ultime rien qu'en s'occupant de mes seins.

-Edward plus, implorais-je.

-Si tu savais tous les outrages que j'ai envie de faire à ton corps, murmura-t-il alors qu'il remontait une de mes cuisses au niveau de sa taille pour me pénétrer plus profondément.

Il m'emmena plusieurs fois à mon paroxysme, dans diverses positions. Régulièrement quand ses muscles étaient trop crispés, sa respiration trop haletante, il s'arrêtait prodiguait des caresses sur mes courbes avec sa bouche, sa langue.

Je ne comptais plus tout le bonheur qu'il m'avait fait ressentir alors qu'il tenait encore éloigné le sien.

J'étais merveilleusement bien, mais aussi frustrée qu'il ne partage pas tout ce plaisir avec moi.

J'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait et je voulais le voir jouir, je voulais être celle responsable de ses orgasmes.

Comme il l'avait prédit, je le suppliais d'en finir. J'avais la sensation d'avoir le vagin en feu à force d'être ramonée. Alors qu'il me caressait les fesses, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus envie qu'on me prenne par-derrière.

Il me sortit de mes idées lubriques, il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

-Encore mon amour, s'il te plaît je suis si proche.

Il accéléra le mouvement et se déchargea en de longs jets au fond de moi, sa semence envahissant mon intimité fut apaisante pour celle-ci en surchauffe.

Il m'embrassa longtemps avant de ressortir de moi doucement.

Indéniablement je gémissais devant ce manque, ce manque d'être rempli, d'être avec lui.

Il m'entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse et je m'endormis rapidement.

Je ne sais pas si je rêvais cette nuit-là ou si c'était Edward, mais une douce mélodie de piano berça mes songes.

.

Le lendemain je me retrouvai dans mon appartement à finir d'empaqueter, classer mes affaires restantes.

J'avais donné la majorité de mes meubles à une association caritative qui devait passer en fin d'après-midi pour les prendre.

Quand il fut une heure respectable, je m'arrêtais dans ma tâche pour me saisir de mon téléphone.

J'avais réussi à éloigner Edward de ce déménagement, expliquant que j'avais besoin de le faire seule, comme un passage pour tourner une page de ma vie.

Je pianotais le numéro d'Esmé un peu hésitante.

À la deuxième sonnerie, j'entendis un faible « allo ».

-Bonjour, c'est Bella, murmurais-je.

-Oh.

Un silence s'en suivit, je ne savais plus ce que je devais dire, j'étais un peu perdue.

-Je suis si contente de t'entendre, comment va-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle en me coupant des pensées.

-Bien, je pense.

Pas la peine de préciser de qui nous parlions, nous en avions bien conscience.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais.

-J'aurais souhaité discuter un peu avec vous. Peut-on se voir ? Interrogeais-je prudente.

Ma question fut suivie d'un silence, d'un bruit de porte.

-Bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup me dit-elle doucement, seulement je ne sais pas vraiment comment…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Je passe ma journée à boucler mes boîtes dans mon ancien logement, peut-être pourriez-vous m'y retrouver en début d'après-midi ? Suggérais-je.

-Ça serait parfait.

Je communiquais mon adresse avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Je soupirais lourdement, j'étais très anxieuse de cette rencontre.

Le temps passa vite, j'avais trié tous mes papiers et mis en cartons; mes vêtements et nécessaires de toilette étaient déjà chez nous, il ne me restait plus que la vaisselle. Là encore, j'allais en donner beaucoup.

J'empaquetais le tout, gardant quelques boîtes qui iraient chez nous, dans ma chambre.

À 14 heures, j'entendis frapper à ma porte, c'est le cœur crispé que j'ouvris.

Esmé se trouvait là, visiblement l'air fatigué, ses traits si doux étaient tirés.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte et je nous dirigeais vers le salon.

Dès qu'elle s'assit, elle me regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Il va aussi bien qu'il peut, il est un peu têtu, je ne sais plus comment faire pour l'aider, il s'est senti trahi, mais maintenant je crois qu'il ressent de la culpabilité et …

Je racontais un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réparer la situation.

Elle du comprendre mon désarroi puisqu'elle posa sa paume sur mes mains jointes sur mes genoux.

-Bella, me coupa-t-elle doucement, tout va bien.

Je m'arrêtais, reconnaissante qu'elle me stoppe dans ce déballage sans queue ni tête.

Elle fit un sourire rassurant, mais qui était un peu triste.

-Tu sais, je connais mon fils et je suis convaincue qu'il s'en veut. Je pense aussi qu'il reviendra.

Elle hésita à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'inquiète le plus à vrai dire. Lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je la regardais interrogative, pas sûre de comprendre, parlait-elle de son époux.

C'était lui qui avait réagi le plus excessivement, enfin sans compter Edward.

Elle du voir mes doutes dans mes yeux, car elle caressa doucement ma joue et s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé.

-Je pense que je devrais te raconter un peu notre histoire.

J'en fis de même et me reculais un peu plus dans le sofa pour me caller et être confortable pour l'écouter.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Carlisle, ce fut l'amour fou dès notre premier regard. C'est un homme qui est très persévérant et qui a toujours ce qu'il veut, enfin presque.

Il a donc mis très peu de temps avant de me courtiser et très vite nous nous retrouvions mariés. Nous nous sommes connus relativement tardivement, nous étions tous les deux en emploi, Carlisle avait un avenir prometteur tout comme j'étais une décoratrice en vogue.

Notre amour grandissant et l'assurance dont il faisait preuve firent que très rapidement, j'arrêtais la pilule pour que nous puissions avoir des enfants. Cependant après 1 an, je n'étais toujours pas tombée enceinte.

Nous décidâmes de faire des tests, tous les deux. Il s'est avéré que j'étais stérile.

Carlisle refusait d'y croire, cherchait des solutions à travers les progrès de la médecine, mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pourrai jamais porter d'enfant.

Nous commencions à nous diriger vers d'autres alternatives, entre une mère porteuse, mais mes ovules n'étaient pas viables et enfin l'adoption.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aro nous a proposé de prendre Edward.

Carlisle fut plus prompt à réagir que moi et s'occupa de tout au niveau de l'hôpital pour qu'il soit officiellement notre fils sans passer par de longues procédures d'adoption.

Quand j'ai eu ce petit être dans mes bras, j'ai su que ma vie changeait radicalement. Je profitais un peu du désarroi d'Aro pour faire en sorte qu'il ne me reprenne jamais Edward et il accepta toutes mes conditions.

Je me convainquis alors qu'Edward était bien notre fils, il avait déjà mon sang même si je ne l'avais pas porté.

Avec son arrivée, je décidais d'abandonner mon travail de décoratrice. Même si mon époux ne me l'a jamais reproché, je me doute que ça l'a fait un peu grincer des dents vu que cela faisait des années qu'il me demandait de moins travailler pour que nous puissions passer plus de temps ensemble. Sa situation était suffisamment stable pour subvenir à mes besoins.

Il prit donc soin de nous, pendant que je me complaisais à pouponner. Il exerçait beaucoup, mais je m'évertuais à ce qu'il passe des moments de qualité quand il était à la maison. Nous étions une famille unie.

Quand Edward eut 3 ans, Carlisle me proposa d'adopter une petite fille. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une princesse, avec les démarches administratives en s'y prenant maintenant, j'aurais un autre enfant à m'occuper quand Edward commencerait la maternelle.

Nous nous fâchâmes pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ne souhaitais que mon fils, il était mon sang. Un autre bébé aurait été une pièce rapportée.

Je sais, c'est horrible de dire ça, cependant c'était ce sentiment que j'avais à cette époque.

Aujourd'hui peut-être avec du recul, je réagirais différemment, mais j'étais convaincue qu'un autre enfant ne me ressemblerait pas autant qu'Edward et que nos liens s'en trouveraient fragilisé avec un bébé adopté.

Enfin, Carlisle m'en voulut, un temps, mais son amour pour moi est, j'aime à le penser, indestructible.

Même s'il a été un très bon père pour Edward, lui apportant tout ce dont il avait besoin, je pouvais quelques fois ressentir une pointe de jalousie de la part de mon mari.

C'est pour ça que je ne repris jamais mon travail, je pouvais ainsi me consacrer entièrement à Edward quand il rentrait de l'école et à Carlisle quand il rentrait à son tour, je pouvais m'occuper de tous les deux sans en privilégier un au détriment de l'autre.

Tout le monde avait trouvé son équilibre.

Cependant, même si j'étais très proche d'Edward, il est certain qu'il a pris beaucoup de son père, dans le sens des devoirs, de ses responsabilités.

Il a pris également son côté machiste, mais c'est leur façon aussi d'aimer. Il faut qu'il garde le contrôle, soit la personne ressource, la personne responsable. »

Elle finit sa tirade qui avait été ponctuée de soupirs et grandes inspirations par un regard inquiet vers moi.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et même si Edward n'était pas le fils biologique de Carlisle, il était malgré tout, sur bien des points, le fils de son père.

Je comprenais mieux mon compagnon, ses manières d'agir.

-Edward t'aime, me dit-elle calmement, son visage s'éclaire tellement quand il te regarde.

Je rougis face à cet aveu.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je doucement.

-Je sais.

Nous restâmes un instant sans parler.

-Je n'en veux pas à Edward, expliqua-t-elle soudainement, j'aurais dû lui raconter la vérité et lui faire confiance quant à son amour.

-Il vous aime, lui confirmais-je.

Elle me répondit par un sourire triste.

-Je sais. Seulement, Carlisle ne le comprend pas. Il trouve Edward ingrat face à mes sacrifices, mais il n'y est pour rien, c'était qu'un bébé, c'était mes choix.

S'ils étaient tous les deux têtus, nous étions mal barrés. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Edward réviserait sa décision de ne prendre que le nom d'Aro sans quoi son père ne le pardonnerait certainement jamais.

Je ne savais pas comment dire à Esmé que je travaillais dans ce sens, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir non plus.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Leur laisser un peu de temps, je suppose et…

Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette à la porte.

Je me levais en m'excusant auprès de mon invité, je regardais l'heure, il n'était que 15 heures.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'attendais les déménageurs que vers 17 heures.

J'allais cependant ouvrir, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Edward pénétra dans le salon tout en m'appelant avant de se figer devant sa mère.

_._

_._

_._

_J'attends vos pronostics sur la réaction d'Edward, je ferais bien des propositions, comme ça à chaud, mais ça m'obligerait à trouver une autre idée pour le prochain chapitre, alors je préfère laisser libre court à votre imagination._

_Au plaisir de vous lire à mon tour, becs Christina !_


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes,

Je suis contente de pouvoir vous livrer ce chapitre dans les temps vu que je travaillais ce matin, ça tient de l'exploit, mais bon je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, ce qui gâche un peu.

Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitres pour clôturer cette fic, 3 ou 4. Ce qui veut dire que je pourrai me consacrer un peu plus à RM, d'ailleurs, je sais enfin de quoi le prochain chapitre sera fait, ce que je ne sais pas c'est si j'attends la fin de l'assistante pour l'écrire ou pas. C'est peut-être risqué vu que j'ai deux autres projets qui me tiennent à cœur et que j'ai bien hâte de continuer.

Ah j'oubliais, je risque de prendre un peu mes distances avec le côté guimauve prévu initialement, rien de dramatique mais bon, je voulais vous prévenir quand même. Enfin vous comprendrez mieux avec ma fin de chapitre, un peu sadique, enfin comme toujours quoi !

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien particulièrement à Robangel, moinini, Jackye, sarinette60, virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Butterfly971, IsabellaMasenCullen, Elodie Breuse, Atchoum16, ulkan13, Lea1985, aelita48, celine68990, chouchoumag, laccro, larsand, Marie, bluecatoun, twlight-poison, PatiewSnow, melacullen, LyraParleOr, Erika shoval, lena –lna933-, birginie, jerry03, ranianada, littlemissbelly, doudounord2, Grazie.

Enfin avant de vous lâcher avec mes notes d'auteur qui n'en finisse plus, pour information le forum Addict lemon organise un concours d'award, c'est aux lectrices de proposer leur fic préférée jusqu'à la fin du mois avant de passer au vote. Vous n'avez pas pour obligation d'être inscrite pour participer. Voici le lien : http:/ damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/f170-addict-of-readers-awards (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces!)

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans un silence religieux.

J'étais figée sur Edward, la peur m'étreignait, je n'avais aucune idée de quelle allait être sa réaction et il serait un euphémisme de dire que je n'étais pas soucieuse, mais plutôt terrorisée.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Ses orbites oscillaient entre sa mère et moi, sa bouche ouverte, il était comme en état de choc, tout son corps tendu à l'extrême comme si une force invisible l'avait pétrifié sur place.

Je sentais mes poumons se contracter sous le manque d'air, je ne respirais plus, une multitude de scénarios se présentaient à mon esprit embrumé. Allait-il hurler, partir en claquant la porte ? Allais-je lire la colère, la tristesse, la déception dans ses yeux ?

Je déglutis difficilement puis prenant conscience de mon manque d'oxygène, j'inhalais une grande bouffée quand je vis dans ma périphérie un mouvement.

Esmé s'était relevée d'un bond et en rien de temps, elle enlaçait son fils.

Ce dernier trop surpris par son geste ne riposta pas.

Je pouvais remarquer sa mère lui câliner les cheveux et lui murmurer des mots à son oreille.

Ma surprise grandie, quand tout doucement, je pouvais discerner les muscles de ses épaules se relâcher avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Edward était, dans mon salon, en train de se faire cajoler comme un enfant par sa mère. Elle avait une totale emprise sur lui à cet instant. Il n'existait rien autour d'eux, il partageait un moment pour moi inédit.

J'étais subjuguée par la scène, tant par son irréalisme, que par la douceur, l'intimité qui émanait d'eux.

Une boule d'émotion se forma au fond de ma gorge est remonta entre la jalousie et l'incompréhension. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait chez moi, je devrais juste être soulagée alors que j'avais furieusement envie de pleurer.

Je ravalais cette boule me comprimant la gorge et je choisis la fuite.

-Il me manque quelques cartons, je vais en acheter, je reviens.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de briser leur étreinte et de réagir, je m'étais saisie de mon sac et quittais l'appartement en courant.

Je dépassais les ascenseurs pour aboutir dans la cage d'escalier vide.

Je descendis quelques marches avant de m'effondrer en pleurs.

Je vidais les larmes de mon corps, m'interrogeant sur ma détresse, mon mal-être.

Cette situation m'échappait, pourquoi étais-je incapable d'anticiper les réactions d'Edward ?

Je n'arrivais pas à faire le point sur ce qui nous unissait lui et moi. Le sexe, partie incontournable dans nos interactions, me troublait plus que nécessaire. Ma relation avec lui était démesurée, insensée… inespérée ?

Je me frottais les mains sur mon visage. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à faire la part des choses, je ne le comprenais plus. Je me sentais impuissante.

Je me remémorai toute mon histoire avec lui. Notre début de collaboration et son calme à toute épreuve. C'était l'homme le plus doux et le plus charismatique qu'il m'était donné de rencontrer.

Il est vrai que j'avais vu son changement d'humeur après sa rencontre avec Tanya, il m'avait expliqué son dilemme entre venir à moi me savant célibataire et rester dans sa relation naissante. Si j'avais tout gâché avec ma « trahison » en changeant de job, je me rendais bien compte que c'était les prémices de son comportement aujourd'hui énigmatique.

Je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait avoué du pouvoir de sa mère sur lui. Cette magie dont il m'avait parlé, cette capacité qu'elle avait de le calmer quelle que soit la situation. Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre, il y a seulement quelques minutes. J'en avais perdu mes mots, comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? En une étreinte, elle avait réussi à détendre tout son corps, le rendant doux comme un agneau.

La pointe de jalousie qui avait envahi mon cœur envers elle augmenta. Je secouais la tête de dépits, j'en devenais ridicule.

Il m'avait assuré être son enchanteresse, que j'avais ce même pouvoir sur lui. Je devais, cependant, me rendre à l'évidence, il avait plus que tort.

J'étais juste capable de l'énerver un peu plus, ou comme il le dit lui-même, de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Je réfléchis qu'est-ce qui avait été modifié entre aujourd'hui et le début quand j'étais son assistante.

Avait-il changé, car j'avais refusé de venir retravailler pour lui. C'était ce contrôle comme patron qui lui manquait ? Ce côté de mâle dominant ?

Ou alors notre relation ayant perdu l'aspect platonique, le sexe avait transformé la donne et la symbiose entre deux personnes. Jamais je n'avais connu ces instants que je partage avec lui quand nous nous unissons, c'était puissant, intense et presque dérangeant tellement c'est fusionnel et englobant.

Je ne suis plus une, mais je me complais en lui, je lui appartiens, mais d'une façon si forte que je doutais que ce soit normal, est-ce que tout le monde ressentait cela avec son âme sœur ? J'en étais peu persuadée tellement cette relation me dévorait, me perdait.

Je n'arrivais pas à clarifier si cette part de sexe n'était pas nocive entre nous, c'était à ces moments-là qu'il me disait le plus souvent perdre le contrôle. Pouvions-nous nous déchirer par envie du corps de l'autre ?

Je laissais échapper encore quelques larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à cerner objectivement en quoi consistait mon histoire avec Edward.

Dès que mes pleurs se tarirent, je me frottais les joues. Je devais reprendre constance. Je n'avais pas de décision à prendre sur un coup de tête, et ce n'est pas dans une cage d'escalier que je réussirai à mieux le comprendre.

Non, j'avais besoin de passer encore plus de temps avec lui, d'apprendre à le connaître et peut-être de l'apprivoiser.

Face à des résolutions inexistantes, mais n'ayant d'autres choix, je me levai difficilement avant de descendre le reste des marches.

Je me retrouvais dans la rue sans savoir réellement où trouver des cartons, car malgré tout il fallait que je rende mon excuse crédible.

Je devais les laisser parler un peu, sûrement qu'Esmé serait bien meilleure que moi dans la gestion des émotions d'Edward. J'espérais, sottement, que plus je leur permettais du temps ensemble, plus elle lui insufflerait de calme pour le moment où nous nous retrouverions seuls.

Je m'arrêtais au marché au bas de chez moi, il allait me manquer.

J'arpentais les étalages. J'avais toujours envie d'acheter un agrume ou un légume à chaque agriculteur, tellement leurs produits donnaient envie. C'était ridicule, mais je passais plus de temps à admirer les couleurs, les formes que de m'inquiéter du goût qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Je me décidais à m'arrêter devant le dernier étale, j'y pris quelques fruits et légumes avant de me soucier sérieusement sur comment trouver ces foutus cartons.

Je posais la question au marchand qui m'en offrit gracieusement.

Je le remerciai grandement, même si indirectement il ne me facilitait pas la tâche en réduisant ma durée de recherche.

Je me résignai quand même à vérifier l'heure, j'étais partagée entre leur laisser le plus de temps possible et enfin de me mettre face à mon destin.

Il était déjà 16 heures, je devais, malheureusement rentrer avant l'arrivée des personnes qui venait récupérer mes meubles.

Je soupirais, je tentais de faire le plein d'oxygène avant de m'en retourner chez moi.

Je secouais la tête, me reprenant comme Edward l'aurait fait en évoquant mon ancienne habitation qui deviendra normalement dans un avenir très proche mon ex appartement.

Une pincée au cœur m'assaillit, après cette trahison dont Edward doit se sentir victime, je me demande s'il souhaitait mon emménagement définitif et permanent avec lui.

Je me fustigeais, voulant échapper à ses pensées noires. Je verrais bien le moment venu.

C'est donc les jambes flageolantes que je me dirigeais vers le logement.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, je n'osais pas l'ouvrir, alors que je m'autoflagellais, telle une enfant, je posais ma tête dessus pour écouter.

Aucun bruit n'émanait de l'intérieur. Étaient-ils partis ? Cette option me fit mal. Enfin dans tous les cas, je n'entendais aucun cri, je devais me concentrer sur cela, c'était plutôt encourageant, non ?

Je pris une très grande inspiration avant de me saisir de mes clés.

Je pénétrais doucement dans l'appartement quand mes pieds se plombèrent dans le sol en dévisageant la scène.

Edward et Esmé se tenaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et parlaient tout bas.

Je déglutis, avais-je vraiment ma place ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'Esmé se leva en me voyant tout en m'interpellant.

-Oh Bella te revoilà, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ma chérie ?

J'acquiesçai doucement, je n'osais toujours pas regarder dans sa direction, mais avec le picotement que je ressentais dans tout mon corps, j'étais assurée qu'il me dévisageait.

Elle m'entraîna un peu plus dans le salon.

Elle se retourna un peu vers lui.

-Bon je vais vous laisser les enfants. Edward, dit-elle en l'étreignant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, j'en suis sûre, ne t'inquiètes de rien mon grand.

Elle se dégagea de lui avant de venir me faire un câlin.

Une fois finie, elle parla assez fort.

-À Bientôt Bella, je compte sur toi pour que nous nous appelions dans la semaine comme convenu pour organiser le mariage.

Tout en disant ça, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire, c'était donc cette excuse qu'elle avait servie à Edward pour justifier sa visite.

-J'ai tellement hâte, enchaîna-t-elle, j'ai plein d'idées et j'espère que tu arriveras à le convaincre de s'unir à toi devant le seigneur.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

-Il a refusé d'épouser Tanya à l'église.

Son ton était conspirateur.

-J'essaierais, tentais-je maladroitement alors qu'il ne perdait rien de notre échange.

Elle partit après un signe de la main à notre encontre.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce après que la porte se soit refermée sur elle.

Je me basculais d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation avec lui.

Nous étions toujours excessifs dans nos moments de détresses ou désaccords que j'avais peur de là où nous nous retrouverions dans les prochaines minutes, tellement le courant pouvait être explosif entre nous.

Je baissais mes yeux, cherchant désespérant comment désamorcer la bombe.

Il me surprit en prenant la parole, mais ce qui me stupéfia c'est ses mots.

-Je n'envisageais pas les choses autrement, je veux que nous nous unissions à l'église, dit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre.

Je relevais les yeux, il semblait tellement calme.

-Ok, répondis-je incertaine, comme tu veux.

-Bien enchaîna-t-il. Esmé m'a appris que tu attendais les déménageurs pour la fin d'après-midi.

J'opinais.

-As-tu fini ou as-tu besoin d'aide ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Il me restait essentiellement la cuisine.

Ma voix était un peu faible, j'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il avait discuté avec sa mère, si tout était arrangé, mais il n'en dit rien. C'était tellement frustrant et j'appréhendais d'ouvrir cette porte potentiellement problématique dans la vie d'Edward.

Je décidais que s'il en éprouvait le besoin, il m'en parlerait en premier, même si cette attente me coûtait beaucoup trop. Mes résolutions s'étiolaient de seconde en seconde.

Nous finîmes les cartons en silence, toujours incapable de l'interroger, il semblait si calme et la pensée de faire un impair me terrifiait et me força donc au mutisme.

Les jours suivants furent semblables, une entente cordiale s'imposait dans notre relation, aucun sujet important n'était abordé alors qu'il faisait preuve d'un calme dont je n'étais plus coutumière.

J'avais rendu les clés de mon appartement, nous acquerrions une routine dans le travail. Nos soirées étaient souvent occupées par des réunions tardives ou des œuvres de charité. Nous avions tous les deux accumulé du retard dans nos boulots.

Je n'avais pas osé lui demander quel nom il souhaitait adopter, je ne savais même pas s'il avait pris une décision.

J'étais tellement remplie de doute et d'interrogations.

J'avais plusieurs fois failli cracher le morceau en disant que j'avais appelé sa mère dans son dos, mais ça aurait été trahir Esmé et je m'y refusais. Ma contrariété grandissait de jour en jour. Bizarrement j'aurais aimé une bonne dispute pour nous réconcilier de manière bestiale comme lui seul en était le maître.

Nos étreintes étaient plus rares depuis ce jour et cantonnées au lit dans la pénombre. Quel que soit les circonstances, il était toujours aussi doué, c'était les uniquement moments où je touchais du bout du doigt cette passion qui pouvait nous animer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Ce sentiment de frustration montait en moi, je ne pouvais plus me plonger dans ses prunelles pour tout partager avec lui lors de nos ébats, une petite distance persistait.

Plus une semaine déjà, j'avais Esmé au téléphone. Elle espérait que je puisse prendre une après-midi pour visiter des lieux de réception avec elle. Elle avait été tellement enthousiasme quand je lui ai appris qu'Edward ne refusait pas le mariage religieux. Elle me parla de l'église où elle s'était unie à Carlisle et la joie qu'elle aurait si nous consentions à célébrer notre amour au même endroit.

Sa bonne humeur me serra le cœur.

Quand je raccrochai, je pris la résolution de crever l'abcès avec Edward. Si le côté passionnel de notre relation me terrifiait, il me manquait, atrocement. Je ne voulais pas de sujets tabous entre nous, je souhaitais discuter avec lui de tout, et en tout temps, sans avoir peur de sa réaction et si ça finissait par une baise endiablée et bien alors tant mieux.

Je reçus peu après un texto, de lui justement, qui me surprit.

_« Rejoins-moi au bureau »_

Rien de plus, c'était assez intriguant, je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être lui aussi voulait discourir de tout ça avec moi, connaîtrais-je enfin ses décisions en ce qui concerne sa famille.

Je grimaçais, le choix de son bureau était surprenant et n'empêcherait en rien de nous envoyer en l'air si la tension devenait trop grande. Je m'étais, cependant, attendue plus à une invitation au restaurant, un lieu où nous devrions garder nos distances et régler une bonne fois pour toutes, les non-dits.

Je pris mon sac et partis rapidement à son travail.

Je pénétrai sans problème dans les locaux, arrivée devant son sanctuaire, je fus surprise de ne pas y trouver son assistante.

Il devait m'attendre, je me mordis la lèvre, avait-il prévu que nous finissions sa liste de fantasme au bureau ce soir ?

Je détestais mon corps à ce moment-là. Je sentis mon intimité se tordre alors que de l'humidité apparaissait dans mon string.

Je grognais qu'il puisse me faire autant d'effet à distance.

Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise et franchi les quelques mètres jusqu'à sa porte, sans hésiter je frappais sur celle-ci.

Dès l'instant où mes coups résonnèrent, je perçus du bruit, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je fronçais les yeux pour me concentrer, pas de « entrée », mais des gémissements ?

J'ouvris la porte sans aucune autre hésitation, elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Mon regard parcourra la pièce jusqu'au fauteuil près de la baie vitrée et ma bouche en tomba face au spectacle.

Une longue tignasse blonde se déhanchait dans un porte-jarretelles rouge surmonté d'un bustier de la même couleur, sur les cuisses d'un homme.

Je ne pouvais voir de l'homme que son pantalon et son boxer à ses chevilles, alors que son sexe fièrement érigé était happé par la vulve de la femme.

Les sons maintenant me parvinrent de façon beaucoup trop claire à mon goût, j'en avais la nausée.

-Oh oui Edward, encore c'est si bon. Oui oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué, oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

_._

_._

_._

_Amies lectrices, je suis partie très loin… tellement loin que la réception ne se fait plus…_

_Cependant, je vais de ce pas commencer le prochain chapitre pour vous le poster au plus vite._

_En attendant n'oubliez pas le clic sur la bulle !_


	16. Chapter 15

Comme promis j'ai trouvé un petit moment dans cette fin de semaine surchargée pour vous poster la suite.

Il vous paraît invraisemblable qu'il ait pu faire cela à Bella. La réponse c'est juste en bas après les remerciements aux reviews anonymes.

**LILI** : voici la suite, j'ai essayé de faire vite j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût ! merci !

**Mounia** : merci, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Twlight-poison** : c'est d'Edward-Dieu-du-sexe dont on parle ! à bientôt en espérant que ça te plaise.

**Marie** : j'ai essayé de faire vite pour la suite et calmer tes pauvres nerfs.

**Mikacute** : ce n'est pas un rêve, mais ça pourrait être pire, enfin je crois.

**Larsand** : ben , j'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre.

**Annabelle** : tu me diras à la fin de ce chapitre si tu me détestes toujours ? Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Kris-S-Bella** : merci de nous avoir rejoint, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Alors que mon cœur, mon estomac, tous mes organes vitaux se décomposaient devant cette scène, un détail attira mon attention.

Je grimaçais pour me concentrer sur ce sentiment d'incohérence.

Je devais passer outre le porno en direct et ne pas fuir comme j'en prenais trop souvent l'habitude face à Edward.

Ce spectacle de baise avait quelque chose d'étrange et si comme je le supposais, l'homme qui était enfiché dans cette pétasse blonde était mon fiancé, il n'était pas l'étalon que je connaissais.

Jamais Edward, même s'il me laissait mener la danse à de rares occasions, ne restait inactif. Il en était tout simplement incapable.

Il en résultait donc que deux options, soit il était attaché et ne pouvait pas la toucher ce qui expliquait son manque de mouvement, soit c'était un autre.

L'idée qu'il soit passif était surréelle. Je pouvais aisément imaginer la manière dont ses paumes parcourent tout mon corps, jamais il n'accepterait d'être privé de la douceur de la peau, du contrôle que lui conféraient ses mains magiques.

Cette scène était bancale.

Je ne devais pas me fier à ce qui semblait paraître, même si j'avais des questions sur ma relation avec lui, je connaissais suffisamment ses envies pour comprendre que ce qui était joué devant moi n'était pas réaliste.

C'est convaincu, par ce petit détail que je réussis à me ressaisir.

Je sentais tout mon corps tendu, je tremblais sous la tension, avec un courage que je ne possédais pas, je parvins à racler ma gorge pour faire part de ma présence.

Dès que le son se propagea, la blonde se retourna en s'écriant « oh mon dieu ».

Je ne bougeais pas, sa carcasse cachait encore totalement l'homme.

Cette pétasse de Tanya passa une main sur sa poitrine pour la masquer avant de bégayer devant mon immobilité « dégage ».

L'individu derrière n'avait toujours pas remué, je ne pouvais pas bien distinguer son attitude, ce qui me surprit. Je m'aurais plutôt attendu, s'il s'agissait d'Edward, qu'il se relève d'un bond, éjectant la blondasse loin de lui et feindre la culpabilité.

-Dégages, hurla de nouveau la poufiasse.

-NON, répondis-je tout en essayant de contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle transpire le calme.

-Putain, dégages, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges là ?

-Va te faire foutre, rétorquais-je sans y penser.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

-C'est ce que j'aimerais faire, mais tu m'en empêches.

Une colère envahit tout mon corps, je n'étais plus maître de moi quand je m'élançais sur elle.

-Espèce de pétasse, crachais-je alors que je réussis à lui attraper sa tignasse et à la tirer en arrière.

Elle hurla et tomba à terre.

.

Le temps s'était figé.

Avec l'autre par terre, j'avais enfin accès à l'homme.

Celui avait ses mains qui reposaient le long de ses cotes, sa tête était penchée en arrière. Il était sans réaction.

Je détaillais un peu plus, il avait encore sa chemise et sa cravate même si la première était déboutonnée. Je remarquais une corde autour de son torse qui disparaissait derrière la chaise.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'époumonais-je reconnaissant Edward inconscient sur le fauteuil.

-Dégages, me dit encore une fois la blonde, tu vois bien que tu déranges.

-Toi dégage, ripostais-je.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, voulant le réveiller.

Elle me repoussa.

-Tu ne le touches pas, s'écria-t-elle.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Demandais-je perdue sans pouvoir le lâcher du regard, la panique, la peur s'insinuant dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

-Il est en overdose de plaisir, répondit-elle avec arrogance.

Je secouais la tête, était-elle folle ?

-Grace à moi.

Je posais mes yeux sur elle.

Elle était redressée de toute sa hauteur et m'empêchait de l'atteindre avec son air suffisant comme s'il était sien.

Alors je compris, elle lui avait infligé un truc pour le rendre comme ça.

Je reculais d'un pas face à la stupeur. Cette fille était malade.

Dès que je fus à quelques mètres, les mains tremblantes, je me saisis de mon téléphone.

Je fis rapidement le numéro des urgences et le portais à mon oreille.

Dès que ça décrocha, je dis d'une traite.

-Bonjour, Bella Swan, ma voix était étonnamment calme et mesurée, mon fiancé c'est fait agressé, nous sommes dans les locaux de Volturi Corp, sur la cinquième avenue, au…

Je n'eux pas le temps d'enchaîner pour donner notre étage que mon téléphone fut sauvagement arraché.

La blonde fracassa ce dernier par terre avec son talon.

J'étais en plein cauchemar.

-Dégages, dit-elle, nous avons que faire du petit personnel, repart dans ton trou, tu nous déranges.

Je soufflais, elle était dingue.

-Les secours et la police vont arriver, répondis-je tentant de garder une assurance que je n'avais pas.

Elle me regarda curieusement et un éclair passa dans ses yeux, suivi de la panique.

Elle chercha autour d'elle et se saisit d'un imperméable qu'elle enfila en hâte, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Cette salope allait s'enfuir.

Sans y penser, je l'attrapais pour la forcer à rester ici.

Elle se débattit et malgré les relations inexistantes avec mon père, je fus ravie qu'il m'ait appris quelques règles d'autodéfense.

Je réussis à lui coincer un bras dans le dos et en faisant un tour rapide de la pièce, me décidais à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle hurlait, je pris des coups de pieds, mais je parviens à la poussée et bloquer la porte avec une chaise de la table de réunion.

Dès que celle-ci fut hors de ma vue, je me précipitais vers Edward.

Je lui relevais la tête, mais il ne réagissait pas, j'avais beau l'appeler, le secouer, rien n'y faisait.

Je pensais à le détacher, mais il allait tomber à terre. De plus, c'était la seule preuve manifeste de la folie de Tanya, passer outre, la police devrait prendre parti entre ma parole et la sienne.

J'étais un peu perdue quand mon regard s'attarda sur son phallus en érection.

Oh mon dieu comme il avait l'air raide, dur….

Stop.

Je relevais les yeux pour tomber sur sa veste non loin, je m'en saisis et le recouvrir avec.

Les secours allaient arriver, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Je me rapprochais de lui pour vérifier son pouls, je me doutais qu'il était en vie vu la vigueur de son membre.

C'était tellement surréaliste.

J'étais perdue, je croyais devenir folle, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

C'est alors que je vis son téléphone sur son bureau.

Je sautais dessus et appelais la seule personne qui serait vraiment à même de m'aider, sa mère.

Elle me répondit très vite.

-Oh Esmé, c'est Bella, Edward n'est pas bien, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tanya …

-Stop Bella, je ne comprends rien, respire et reprends doucement.

-Edward est dans son bureau inconscient, répliquais-je tout en canalisant ma panique qui grandissait à mesure que je sentais du réconfort de sa part, j'étais sur le point de craquer.

J'allais enchaîner quand elle me coupa encore.

-J'arrive, appelle les secours.

Je raccrochais, surprise à l'entente de la tonalité.

Je décidais de faire comme elle m'a dit et je rappelais le 911, toujours incapable de donner le numéro exact de la rue, mais il y avait un seul bâtiment de Volturi Corp, non ? Je les informais que nous étions au dernier étage, précisant qu'une ambulance ainsi que la police étaient nécessaires.

Je raccrochais enfin, sûre que l'aide arriverait bientôt.

Je n'osais plus regarder Edward, le voir si vulnérable et si déshabiller me déstabilisait beaucoup trop.

Je contemplai la pièce et j'aperçus deux verres sur la table basse, qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Je commençais à faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Mon seul soulagement en scrutant autour de moi était la conviction que cette poufiasse ne pourrait pas s'en sortir et elle devrait payer pour sa folie et ce qu'elle a infligé à Edward.

Je n'osais toucher à rien.

J'allais fréquemment vérifier son pouls, il était toujours régulier.

J'avais des scrupules à inspecter comment sa virilité se sentait, trop déstabilisant.

J'entendis enfin le bruit de l'ascenseur, j'accourais alors dans mon ancien bureau.

Je fus surprise de trouver le père d'Edward. Il dut voir ma surprise, car il me dit.

-J'étais en voiture dans le quartier quand Esmé m'a appelée pour me raconter qu'Edward était inconscient, où est-il ? M'interrogea sans plus de détour.

Je lui fis un signe vers la pièce voisine.

Quand il passa devant moi, un soulagement intense me traversa à la vue de sa mallette de médecin.

-Merci docteur Cullen, murmurais-je.

Je le suivis, il se figea avant de s'élancer vers son fils.

Il le palpa rapidement.

Il prit un ustensile dans sa valise et je le vis soulever les paupières d'Edward avant d'éclairer ses pupilles.

-Il est drogué, s'écriai-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je maladroitement.

Il se retourna vers moi, une colère émanait de lui.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, il y avait Tanya avec lui, tentais-je d'expliquer.

-Comment ça « comme ça » ? m'interrogea-t-il, tout en se reconcentrant sur Edward.

Il le regarda un peu plus, il releva la veste et je me doutais de la vision qu'il avait en ce moment : Edward, en érection, attaché sur un fauteuil.

Seulement un grand « oh » d'étonnement résonna dans la pièce.

Je ne savais plus trop où me mettre, j'étais gênée pour moi, pour lui, pour Edward.

Il replaça le vêtement sur le corps de son fils et se retourna vers moi, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans la salle de bain, fis-je avec un petit geste en désignant la porte.

Depuis quelques minutes, Tanya s'était lassé de trépigner dessus.

-Êtes-elle habillée, me demanda-t-il embarrassé.

-Très légèrement, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il soupira.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a ingéré.

-Oh ! Fis-je quand je compris le pourquoi de sa demande.

Je lui désignai alors les verres sur la table.

-Ils ont dû boire avant que j'arrive.

Il en prit un et renifla, il fit une grimace et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, il tambourina.

-Tanya! Qu'avez-vous donné à mon fils? Hurla-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Il soupira, ouvrit la porte et une furie lui sauta dessus.

Il se débattit, la surprise passée il réussit à la maîtriser à terre.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle, cracha-t-elle.

Une furieuse envie de la frapper parcourait mon corps, mais ce n'est pas ce qui aiderait Edward.

-Tanya, vous êtes une fille intelligente, la police va arriver dans quelques minutes, soit vous m'expliquez ce qu'il a pris et je plaiderai pour vous la folie passagère, soit je vous promets de vous pourrir la vie.

Elle ne dit rien un instant avant de soupirer.

-Un mélange de GHB, somnifère et viagra.

Je déglutis face à son aveu, je saisis bien mieux l'état d'Edward.

Carlisle secoua la tête complètement dépitée.

-Qu'as-tu fait avec lui ? Interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

Elle tenta de se dégager pour le regarder, moi aussi j'avais du mal à comprendre la question.

-Est-ce que mon fils a éjaculé? Précisa-t-il.

Elle reposa son visage au sol, et souffla.

-Non, l'autre vache nous a interrompus.

Carlisle me jeta un regard qui semblait rempli d'excuse.

-Ouais peu importe, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le moindre risque, tu avaleras la pilule du lendemain une fois que tu seras au commissariat.

Sur ce, il la releva et l'entraîna de nouveau dans la salle de bain, il bloqua la porte une nouvelle fois.

Je le regardais un peu perdue.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir, demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais je préférerais lui faire un lavage d'estomac dans le doute, je ne connais pas bien les effets du GHB. Tu as appelé les secours il y a longtemps ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je n'ai pas eu à répondre vu que nous entendions à ce moment-là les sirènes.

La police arriva et ils furent un peu surpris de la scène qui s'offrait. Je n'aimais pas que tous le voient si vulnérable, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ils passèrent une vingtaine de minutes à prendre les preuves telles que les verres qu'ils allaient envoyer dans le laboratoire pour faire une analyse de contenu et d'empreinte.

Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, tous ces détails, il n'y avait pourtant pas photo : Edward c'était fait drogué et violé pas son ex. Cette simple pensée me mettait hors de moi.

Carlisle vu mon manque de patience et mis fin à tout cela prétextant que son fils avait besoin de soin.

Tanya fut conduite au commissariat et un policier me demanda de suivre également pour que je puisse faire ma déposition.

J'allais m'y opposer incapable de m'éloigner de mon fiancé, mais je fus pris de vitesse.

-Ma belle-fille m'accompagne à l'hôpital, vous viendrez l'interroger là-bas si vous avez d'autres questions.

Là-dessus, il me tira à lui suivant Edward enfin installé sur la civière.

Carlisle convainquit le chauffeur de l'ambulance de nous attendre dans un des sous-sols pour préserver sa notoriété. Il réussit aussi à ce que je les accompagne directement dans le véhicule.

Je n'osais rien dire, entrelaçant mes doigts avec ceux de mon compagnon, passant régulièrement ma main dans ses cheveux et lui murmurai des mots tendres.

J'étais tellement mal pour lui et les draps persistaient en tente.

Depuis combien de temps, pouvait-il être dans cet état, ça devait être vraiment douloureux.

J'entendis Carlisle appelé sa femme pour la prévenir de venir directement à l'hôpital.

Arrivée, je suivis le mouvement, cependant il m'arrêta devant la porte de soin.

- Bella tu ne peux pas aller au-delà, peux-tu attendre Esmé, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

J'opinais de la tête avant qu'il disparaisse à son tour.

Je me retournais, me triturant les mains, je ne savais pas trop où me mettre, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner.

Heureusement, Esmé arriva rapidement. Elle m'entraîna dans un recoin un peu plus loin et me supplia de tout lui raconter, ce que je fis.

Elle me serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

-Dieu bénisse ton sang-froid.

Nous nous étreignîmes longtemps tentant de se réconforter.

Son mari nous interrompit, nous invitant à rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre.

Je fus soulagée de le voir, son visage serein reposait sur un oreiller.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. J'ai vidé la majorité de son estomac, malheureusement je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il avait ingéré les substances, du fait une bonne quantité est déjà passée dans son sang.

Nous acquiesçâmes prenant place chacune d'un côté du lit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire dériver mes yeux sur la tente toujours présente.

-Oh mon dieu, elle avait mis la dose.

Carlisle du voir mon regard s'attarder quand il dit d'une voix gênée.

-Je ne sais pas quand ça va se dégonfler.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer incapable de répondre.

Je fus sauvée par un gémissement.

Edward bougea imperceptiblement la tête.

Je resserrai mes doigts sur les siens. J'eus l'impression qu'il ressentit mon étreinte et me l'a rendit.

Son père passa en mode médecin et lui fit quelques tests tout en l'appelant.

Il papillonna enfin les yeux, un immense soulagement se propagea dans mon corps.

Il fut confus quelques minutes.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, nous pûmes apprendre la version d'Edward.

Tanya avait prétexté vouloir parler avec lui avant de reprendre son nom de jeune fille. Il n'avait pas osé refuser espérant pouvoir ainsi se débarrasser d'elle définitivement.

Il avait proposé un verre pour s'occuper les mains plus qu'autres choses et elle lui avait demandé des glaçons, une fois qu'il ait déposé le sien sur la table.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle dû verser la drogue.

Après, la suite est assez vague. Tanya lui avait dit souhaiter une dernière chance avant qu'il ne la raye définitivement de sa vie.

C'est Esmé qui conclut.

-Bien maintenant je crois qu'elle fait définitivement plus partie de ta vie.

Il acquiesça en grimaçant.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer, ajouta son père. Je vais prévenir la police que vous ferez vos dépositions que demain, j'arriverai tôt pour signer ta feuille de sortie. Je préfère que tu restes cette nuit ici.

Il opina de la tête.

Sa mère vient nous embrasser avant de se diriger vers la porte, Carlisle en fit de même.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, il revient un pas dans la chambre.

-Euh, Edward pour ton problème persistant, tu as seulement deux options, attendre que ça passe et ça peut-être long et douloureux ou te soulager.

Mon fiancé en perdit ses mots de confusion.

Son père fit un petit rire moqueur.

-Je vais prévenir les infirmières que tu es entre bonnes mains et qu'elles ne viennent ici que si tu sonnes.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer de manière démesurée face aux insinuations de mon futur beau-père.

-Bonne nuit, les enfants, chantonna-t-il en reprenant le chemin de la sortie.

-PAPA !

La voix d'Edward résonna dans la chambre, je vis son père se figer et se retourner doucement vers lui.

-Merci. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux, moins désespéré que son précédent appel.

-De rien, fils.

Et il ferma la porte sur nous.

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques instants avant qu'il se retourne vers moi pour me faire face.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

Je secouais la tête, il n'y était pour rien.

-Non, laisse-moi finir, il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je sais que j'étais un peu distant cette dernière semaine, je n'arrivais pas à faire le point sur tout cela et au lieu de partager mes doutes et inquiétudes avec toi, j'ai voulu garder un semblant de contrôler, c'est ridicule. Excuse-moi.

-C'est oublié, lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il se décala dans son lit et m'invita dans ses bras. Je ne me fis pas prier et pris place dans ceux-ci.

-Je tenais aussi à te remercier pour ta confiance.

Un frisson le parcourra.

-Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé ensuite si tu t'étais enfuie, l'idée de te perdre aurait été bien plus insurmontable que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire subir.

Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais plus revoir les images de Tanya se déhanchant sur lui, c'était juste insupportable.

Je me resserrais contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse.

Il me fit un baiser sur mon crâne me rendant mon étreinte.

-Je t'aime ma belle.

-Moi aussi, murmurais-je.

Nous restâmes un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cette confiance que nous nous accordions.

-Je me disais, coupa-t-il enfin, que nous devrions nous organiser régulièrement des petits dîners en tête à tête hors de la maison où l'envie de te sauter dessus sera plus supportable et où nous pourrons parler. Finit-il hésitant.

-Bonne idée, rétorquais-je en riant.

Il grogna, voyant que je me moquais.

Je ris un peu plus et me collai plus contre lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il émit un sifflement.

Je me reculais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il grimaça et murmura d'une voix rauque.

-Je vais bien.

Je le détaillais un peu plus et je remarquai qu'il avait toujours son problème bien présent, j'avais dû le heurter dans mon mouvement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Merde, crotte, zut.

Je passais doucement ma main sur son torse pour la faire descendre lentement sur sa grosseur.

-Bella, m'avertit-il.

Je fis la sourde oreille et j'enroulais mes doigts autour de sa queue.

J'émis un premier mouvement, mais son visage se tordit de douleur.

-Est-ce que ça va ? L'interrogeais-je tout en m'immobilisant.

-C'est un peu douloureux admit-il.

Je réprimais le lot d'insultes qui ne demandait qu'à déborder de mes lèvres à l'encontre de cette poufiasse.

Je le regardais, il semblait confus, gêné, mal à l'aise.

Cette trique qu'il trimballait depuis plusieurs heures devait franchement être inconfortable.

Le plus doux moyen que je connaissais pour le détendre était de le prendre dans ma bouche.

Je commençais à me tortiller pour pouvoir descendre sur son torse et arriver en terre promise.

Quand il comprit mon intention, il me retient :

-Non Bella.

Je le repoussai.

-Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît, le suppliais-je presque, laisse-moi te faire du bien, te soulager, fais- moi confiance, balançais-je espérant qu'il ne me rejette pas.

Il sembla perdu.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tenta-t-il déjà vaincu.

Je souris plus grandement avant de répondre.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Je glissais doucement le long de son corps et cajolais les parties autour de son sexe sans le frictionner.

Une fois à hauteur, je commençais à humecter son gland et à le suçoter lentement, j'espérais que la chaleur et l'humidité de ma bouche le soulageraient.

Je sentis ses mains qui était sur mes bras, se crisper.

-Oh putain, jura-t-il.

Je relevais les yeux pour regarder l'expression de son visage.

C'était du plaisir que je pouvais y discerner et aucune trace de douleur.

Je continuai alors de bien humidifier son chibre avant de créer une tension plus forte et des frottements.

Il fut très vite réactif, au bout de seulement quelques minutes, il m'avertit.

-Bella, je vais….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, au son de sa voix je m'activais un peu plus le faisant jouir au fond de ma bouche.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donna avant de le relâcher doucement.

Je pouvais déjà sentir que sa dureté s'atténuait.

Mission accomplie.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes,

C'est avec plein d'émotions que je vous livre l'avant-dernier chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas.

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien :

**Grazie, pierard85, sarinette60, Lea1985, Jackye, Clairouille59, Fantasiam, titefred, LyraParleOr, mamoure21, Lagasy, PrincessCC, birginie, Atchoum16, bellartwilight, SoSweetySoCrazy, aelita48, Butterfly971, frimousse30, Robangel, lena –lna933-, doudoudounord2, Titie, Ludivine28, chouchoumag, littlemissbelly, erika shoval, laccro, soleil83, melacullen, PatiewSnow, Fabulafabulae, ulkan13, Mariefandetwilight, Marie, Camila13015, yayalia, celine68990, lamue12, larsand, lisaa, lia3011, Lyry, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie.**

Petite précision, comme me l'a fait remarquer des lectrices, passer après Tanya c'est crade et je vous l'accorde, j'y avais un peu songé mais je ne savais pas comment insérer les soins que lui avait prodigués Carlisle. Donc en voici le résumé : une fois qu'il ai franchi les portes des soins, il a enfoncé un tube dans la gorge d'Edward pour vider son estomac. Il lui a pris également beaucoup de sang pour faire tout plein d'analyses et de recherche de maladie transmissible sexuellement. Il était prêt à lui faire également un vaccin contre la rage, mais l'infirmier qui l'assistait lui fit remarquer l'absurdité de cette injection, par contre, il fit remarquer qu'un traitement préventif contre les morpions serait plus approprié. Bref, du coup, après avoir enlevé tous les vêtements d'Edward, il les envoya au crématorium sans aucun scrupule pour le Hugo Boss, puis avant de lui mettre la célèbre blouse de l'hôpital, il l'a désinfecté puis lavé. Quand il est revenu auprès de Bella et d'Esmée, il leur a fait un compte rendu de tous les traitements qu'il avait fait à Edward. Voilà, je vous espère rassuré sur ce point !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

_10 ans après._

Je venais d'arrêter le moteur de la voiture, mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine.

Nous étions vendredi et depuis mardi ma vie avait pris une alternative que je n'avais pas encore envisagée, elle me paraissait aujourd'hui comme ma seule échappatoire.

C'est résolu que j'ouvris ma porte quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone résonna.

Un message.

Je pris l'objet sans quitter l'habitacle et le lut :

« ma mère vient chercher les enfants à 17 heures, sois prête, nous partons à 19. »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je serrais le téléphone dans mes mains avant de refermer la portière.

Je posais mon front sur le volant, perdue comme jamais.

.

Je tentais de faire le tri dans ma tête, ressassé toujours les mêmes choses, la même histoire et cette inlassable constatation : comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Ma vie avait peut-être pris un tournant après l'affaire Tanya.

Elle avait suscité en moi un sentiment de possession que je ne pensais pas posséder.

Elle avait essayé de me voler mon homme. Les temps après ont été un peu difficiles, le procès n'a pas été simple, émotionnellement. Empiré par le fait que son propre cousin Félix s'est vu impliquer en tant que fournisseur des substances à cette garce.

Edward avait été relativement distant vis-à-vis de cette histoire. Il n'en subissait, selon lui, aucun traumatisme en étant inconscient pendant les faits, ses seuls souvenirs se résument à son réveil agréable que je lui avais procuré.

Pour Carlisle et moi, c'était un peu différent et je dois dire que j'ai admiré mon beau-père pour la hargne qu'il a mis à protéger son fils que ce soit à l'hôpital avec les soins qui lui a prodigué à son arrivée, pire que si c'était un tout petit enfant, mais surtout après, avec le procès où il a littéralement incendié son ex-belle fille.

Elle se retrouva en prison un certain temps et une interdiction formelle d'approcher Edward. Bien sûr, elle fut obligée de reprendre son nom.

Nous avions du repousser un peu le mariage pour qu'il ne soit pas entaché par cette affaire. Esmé s'était montré remarquable dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et ses interactions.

Edward et moi, pendant cette période, étions très proches trouvant rapidement une routine de vie des plus confortables. Nous profitions du temps passé ensemble. D'un commun accord, nous n'apportions pas de travail à la maison et pouvions nous consacrer l'un à l'autre avec délice.

Je dois reconnaître que même à ce jour, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de ma sexualité, mais était-ce suffisant ?

Notre mariage fut merveilleux, malgré le côté exorbitant, vu les sommes qu'il avait coûtées. J'essayais de ne pas m'en formaliser, Esmé avait réussi à supprimer les chichis pour qu'il me ressemble plus.

Même si c'était chic, la simplicité transparaissait dans les bouquets, les tables, la décoration.

Ma robe était exempte de froufrous guimauves pour laisser une soie resserrant ma poitrine avant de s'évaser.

Les vœux bien sûr d'Edward furent bouleversants et je m'étais promis d'être toujours à la hauteur pour cet homme.

Son amour pour moi était si profond et si sincère que jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant en sécurité qu'avec lui.

Bizarrement j'avais réussi à écarter ma famille de tout cela, Edward avait quelques fois cherché à comprendre pourquoi je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'aller les voir. Mais comment lui dire que je m'étais enfuie à 18 ans sans donner de nouvelles hormis un message régulièrement leur indiquant que j'étais en vie.

Aujourd'hui sans les enfants j'aurais certainement pris une nouvelle fois la fuite, laissant tout derrière moi pour me reconstruire ailleurs.

J'avais ce même sentiment d'étouffement, de manque d'indépendance, ce n'était plus mon père qui surveillait mes sorties, non c'était mon époux.

De quoi me plaignais-je ? J'avais un mari attentionné qui voulait passer toutes ses soirées avec moi et ne comprenait pas que je puisse préférer la compagnie d'autres à la sienne.

Il m'accompagnait au début à tous les vernissages comme je le suivais dans les réceptions de gala. Nous étions tellement épris que nous arrivions à trouver du bonheur devant une foule d'individus. Il suffisait que nos yeux se connectent l'un à l'autre pour que nous nous ressentions ailleurs, isolés de cette marée humaine où seul notre amour respirait.

Plusieurs fois, nous avons quitté une soirée avec le feu aux fesses, nous louant même une chambre dans les hôtels où avaient lieu ces festivités pour pouvoir s'aimer physiquement sans plus attendre.

Il n'y avait plus de tabous dans notre intimité, chacun se délectant du corps de l'autre à sa guise. Il avait fini par apprécier mes caresses avec ma bouche, me réclamant cette attention à l'occasion. J'appréciais particulièrement ces moments-là où le contrôle me revenait, il s'abandonnait à moi.

Un après notre mariage, je n'avais pas pu refuser ou retarder au-delà son envie que nous formions une famille.

Nous avions eu notre premier fils, Grégoire, l'année suivante.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé en ce qui concerne notre carrière et ce fut peut-être notre premier heurt depuis notre union.

Comme il me l'avait souvent dit, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des enfants si c'est pour les faire élever par des autres. Ce que je pouvais cautionner, dans une certaine mesure.

Il avait proclamé qu'il aurait été tout disposé à s'arrêter de travailler pour s'en occuper, mais comme il était celui qui ramenait le plus gros salaire, il était plus judicieux pour notre confort que ça soit moi qui me résigne à stopper mon emploi.

J'avais failli m'étouffer avec ma salive quand il m'avait dit cela.

Comment pourrais-je égaler son revenu. Rien qu'en intérêt qu'il touchait sur ses actions à Volturi Corp, il devait gagner quelques choses comme 4 ou 5 fois mon salaire annuel, sans compter son statut de PDG qui devait lui rapporter tout autant.

Je pouvais comprendre ses arguments dans des ménages moyens ou à faible revenu, mais à son niveau, ses seules actions pourraient nous faire vivre sans perdre un iota de notre standing.

Alors pourquoi de mon côté, m'obstinais-je à travailler ? Toujours pour cette indépendance qui m'était chère, pour avoir une identité propre autre que l'épousé d'Edward Cullen.

Oui Edward Cullen, il avait renoncé à reconnaître son véritable père, car il avait réalisé que le sang n'était rien comparé à l'attention et le dévouement dont a fait preuve Carlisle quand il en avait besoin.

Par ailleurs, si je comprenais pleinement le dévouement que sa mère avait fait preuve lors de sa venue, la problématique d'un enfant n'avait jamais été au cœur de mes préoccupations et tout perdre de ce qui me composait était pour moi insurmontable.

Enfin, heureusement, depuis ces événements, Démitri avait été présent.

Il était si différent de son frère, il était venu me voir au centre et nous nous étions découvert une passion commune pour l'art et les jeunes talents.

Je trouvais qu'il en faisait partie, c'était un artiste, mais il était trop modeste dans tout ce qu'il faisait, préférant travailler dans l'ombre.

Il m'avait secondé plus d'une fois dans des événements spéciaux, c'est alors naturellement que je l'avais supplié de faire l'intérim pendant mon congé maternité.

Il avait accepté par obligation ou gentillesse, me faisant prometteur de revenir vite à mon poste et qu'il était simplement là pour me simplifier la vie.

À partir de cet instant, il était devenu un véritable ami, me gardant mon job pendant que j'enfantais.

Il me tenait au courant, m'appelait souvent pour avoir mon avis sans pour autant me mettre dans une position délicate.

Bref, je me sentais pendant cette première grossesse pleinement utile que ce soit dans mon couple, ma vie de famille et mon travail.

J'avais pris 6 mois complets de congé puis j'ai repris doucement, d'abord une journée par semaine après 18 mois j'étais de nouveau à temps plein. Démitri ravi de retrouver sa vie de bohème.

Bien sûr Edward ne pouvait se satisfaire d'un héritier, nous eûmes donc un deuxième garçon, Benjamin quand notre aîné eut trois ans. Mes gamins faisaient ma fierté et j'avais là encore eu le soutien de mon ami dans mon emploi.

Par contre, je n'avais pas repris à temps plein profitant une journée par semaine de mes loupiots.

Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient montrés des grands parents exemplaires, tous les 15 jours, ils prenaient les petits gars soit une journée, soirée dans la semaine ou tout un week-end, nous permettant à Edward et moi de vivre comme un jeune couple déluré.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas été contre pour un troisième. La maternité me réussissait mieux que je le pensais. Je pouvais voir l'espérance d'Edward à l'idée d'être père d'une fille.

J'étais prête à tenter un autre enfant, car l'amour que me portaient mes garçons me gonflait le cœur comme jamais. J'avais trouvé un équilibre entre mes rôles de femmes, d'épouse, de mère, de travailleuse. Je vivais une époque douce où tout nous réussissait, je m'épanouissais au-delà de ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi complète, aussi utile dans toute ma vie.

Il s'est avéré que j'ai bien eu une fille lors de cette grossesse, ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est qu'elle ne fut pas seule, elle vient accompagner, c'est donc à deux qu'elles se présentèrent.

Edward volait littéralement quand il apprit attendre des jumelles.

J'avais ri de l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, cette fierté non feinte.

Malheureusement, cette fois-ci je n'avais pas pu reprendre mon emploi. Edward s'y était fermement opposé trouvant que c'était de la folie.

Il avait fait bonne figure en prenant un second pour accomplir les démarches quotidiennes au sein de son entreprise, pour se rendre ainsi, lui aussi, plus disponible pour nos gamins.

Je reconnais qu'il a fait preuve de beaucoup de compatissance au début, m'aidant avec les bambins quelques jours par semaine, mais très vite la routine, les pressions l'avaient conduit à se rendre tous les jours aux locaux de Volturi Corp.

Dois-je préciser qu'avec l'arrivée massive de bébés, notre petit cocon douillet n'était plus adéquat et que là encore le choix d'Edward sur la maison familiale en banlieue a primé ?

Je m'étais donc trouvée submergée par mon devoir de mère avec 4 enfants à éduquer, une demeure à gérer et un homme d'affaires pour époux.

J'étais devenue uniquement Madame Edward Cullen.

Démitri avait bien sûr repris mon emploi, m'assurant qu'il gardait le fort jusqu'à mon retour.

Nous nous leurrions tous les deux.

Les années avaient passé.

La première année avec les jumelles avait été certes très réjouissante en terme de famille, la seconde un peu moins et la troisième fut un véritable enfer.

Arrivée à la quatrième année, les filles étaient dans une école privée de maternelle avancée pour qu'elles s'épanouissent et détiennent un maximum de savoir, les garçons étant déjà scolarisés depuis plusieurs années.

Un certain rituel s'installa en deux semaines.

Mes journées étaient donc composées de me lever, me nettoyer rapidement, préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde, réveillé les gamins, les servir, les aider à s'habiller, se laver les dents, vérifier leurs sacs, charger toute cette petite colonie en voiture avant de les déposer à l'école. Bien sûr dans deux institutions différentes, Grégoire et Benjamin dans des classes avancées, Juliette et Charlotte dans leur super établissement guindé.

Les lundis et jeudis, je faisais les courses pour remplir le frigo de produits frais, faut-il que je précise qu'Edward n'était pas pour les conserves. Les mardis et vendredis, je rentrais pour aider Maria avec le linge.

Maria avait commencé à travailler pour nous quand nous avions emménagé dans cette grande maison, au départ 2 jours par semaine et à chaque arrivée de bébé, elle avait augmenté son temps auprès de nous. Déjà 4 ans que nous l'employons à temps plein.

Je la considérais plus comme un membre de la famille qu'une employée, c'est à elle que je demandais de surveiller les gamins si je devais en emmener un chez le docteur, je ne voulais pas appeler constamment Esmé même si je savais qu'elle n'aurait jamais refusé son aide.

Avec les enfants, j'avais l'impression de toujours être en train de faire des lessives, je ne souhaitais pas tout laisser à la charge de Maria, je m'astreignais à cette tâche.

Edward avait eu alors la brillante idée d'acheter une deuxième machine à laver et sèche-linge à grande capacité. Si j'avais trouvé ça vraiment pompeux, au final, je ne faisais des brassées de linge plus que deux fois par semaine et je n'y passais pas la journée.

Donc les mardis et vendredis, même si je dois avouer que Maria m'aidait, je me faisais un devoir de descendre les habits à la buanderie.

Bien sûr entre les chambres, les salles de bain, je m'étais bien une heure avant que tout soit trié, prêt à laver. C'est après que Maria s'occupait du reste entre diverses tâches ménagères pendant que je rangeais les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout des enfants.

Les mercredis, Maria aimait se consacrer aux fleurs, quand le temps le permettait, sinon elle s'attelait à des besognes plus exceptionnelles telles que l'argenterie ou les vitres. Je me sentais alors bien inutile. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des factures à régler ou d'autres actions à accomplir, non, non, Edward avait un comptable pour tout cela.

Mon seul souci était de vérifier que j'avais bien ma carte bancaire avec moi quand je sortais et tout se gérait sans moi.

Je m'occupais comme je pouvais, entre classer des photos, répondre à des invitations ou en faire, c'était désolant.

En fin de matinée, je repartais chercher les filles, nous nous installions directement à table, puis elles partaient à la sieste.

Et mes occupations plus que futiles recommençaient. En fin d'après-midi, je les laissais à la surveillance de Maria pour aller récupérer les garçons.

Mon moment fort de la journée était les devoirs de Grégoire qui avait commencé à apprendre à lire et écrire. Je nous enfermais donc dans le bureau pendant une trentaine de minutes pour l'assister dans sa tâche qui composait pour moi le summum des sollicitations de mon cerveau.

C'était pathétique d'attendre sur mon aîné pour me sentir utile.

Bref, le soir entre réchauffer ou confectionner le repas, dîner, donner les bains et discuter avec les loupiots, rendait peut-être un peu moins triste ces heures passées à ruminer.

Je me sentais de plus en plus vidée, j'étais démunie, je n'arrivais plus à faire preuve d'entrain avec les enfants et profiter pleinement de leur présence tellement le souvenir de la journée sans aucun sens était encore présent.

Au bout de la troisième semaine de cours des filles, elles réclamèrent à dormir à l'école avec leurs copines. Edward n'a pas bien compris pourquoi elles préféraient l'inconfort des matelas au sol à leur lit douillet, mais comme il était incapable de leur refuser quoi que ce soit, nous acceptâmes. Mon emploi du temps s'en trouva alléger, je n'avais plus à partir en fin de matinée les récupérer, réduisant ainsi mon sentiment de taxi, mais rendant encore plus mes journées vides de sens, si c'était possible.

Je me sentais de plus en plus morose.

La semaine d'après, fut très surprenante, j'eus constamment de la visite en après-midi, beaucoup Esmé, mais aussi Alice, même Maria qui cherchait toujours à garder sa place était venue discuter avec moi pour avoir mon avis sur quelque chose de complètement futile.

J'étais exaspérée, je soupçonnais Edward d'être derrière toutes ses manifestations, mais s'en preuve, je m'étais tu.

Enfin, je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire c'était bien ça le problème comment lui expliquer que la vie qu'il m'avait construite, était quoi : MERDIQUE ?

J'étais bien ingrate et j'en étais consciente, mais quand tout commence à aller mal nous ne trouvons que les choses qui confirment cet état.

Cette fin de semaine, il me demanda si le mercredi je pouvais venir le rejoindre à son bureau pour que nous déjeunions ensemble, nous pourrions chacun à notre tour surprendre l'autre en nous occupant du dîner.

C'est comme ça que le mercredi suivant, je me retrouvais allonger sur la table de réunion nue, avec des sushis sur le corps.

Edward fit des merveilles avec ses lèvres et les baguettes, mais j'étais révoltée.

Oui, ma tâche ayant diminué avec les enfants, je devais redoubler mes attentions pour le père. Je n'avais pas le droit de vivre seule, je devais forcément vivre à travers eux.

J'étais injuste, car il se donnait du mal pour me procurer tout le extase possible, mais je refusais ce constat en plus de contrôler mon existence, il contrôlait aussi mon corps et se donnait un malin plaisir à me mener jusqu'à l'orgasme quel que soit mon état d'esprit.

La semaine suivante, j'avais donc prévu un pique-nique, je souhaitais aller au parc, changer un peu d'atmosphère, mais c'était encore une fois sans compter les projets de mon époux.

Dès mon arrivée, il se saisit de mon panier et m'embrassa langoureusement, c'était à cela qu'allaient se résumer nos déjeuners, à baiser ?

Je soupirais un peu trop de manière perceptible et il me regarda suspicieusement.

Je rattrapais alors le coup comme je pus :

-J'avais espéré que nous dînions à l'extérieur, dis-je, résignée.

Il m'enlaça plus étroitement.

-La prochaine fois, si tu veux, aujourd'hui, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

J'opinais de la tête.

Il partit vers mon panier et en sortit la couverture qu'il étala au sol avant de m'y inviter.

-Que nous as-tu préparé ? interrogea-t-il, en déposant les ingrédients.

Il déballa rapidement le contenu du cabas et m'offrit à manger.

Après quelques bouchées en silence, je me lançais.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il sourit grandement.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, répondit-il tout joyeux.

OK, alerte, Edward réclamant de l'aide était soupçonneux, mais en plus avec cet air réjoui, je ne pouvais qu'envisager le coup fourré.

Je le regardais interrogativement alors qu'il n'ajoutait rien.

-Et ? Insistais-je verbalement.

Il sourit comme un idiot.

-Tu sais que ça fait 3 ans que Volturi Corp, vague sur le même aspect publicitaire, j'ai envie de changer d'optique, quelques choses de plus actuelles, de plus percutant, je m'étais dit que tu aurais un regard neuf sur tout cela et que tu pourrais aider l'équipe dans cette tâche.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Je ne veux pas retravailler ici, répondis-je lassée.

-Je sais, mais tu pourrais venir juste en tant que consultante, tu pourras de cette manière aménagée tes horaires et faire comme bon te semble.

Je sentis mes mâchoires se serrer, même s'il était hors de question que je travaille pour lui, j'avais le temps d'une minute bêtement pensé qu'il n'était pas contre que je reprenais une activité à temps plein. Comment pouvais-je encore me faire des illusions pareilles ?

Je baissais la tête, refoulant toutes mes émotions.

-Merci pour ta proposition, mais c'est non.

Il souffla à son tour. Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire, continuant notre repas en silence.

J'avais prévu des raisins en désert et il s'amusa à les lancer en l'air avant de les rattraper avec sa bouche.

Il s'amusait comme un enfant. Il jeta un regard en coin vers moi, espiègle, je lui répondis avec un sévère, peu sûre de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Il tenta alors d'envoyer un raisin dans mon décolleté inexistant.

-Edward! Protestais-je, arrête de faire l'enfant.

Il ne se démonta pas.

-Si tu avais un décolleté plus grand, j'aurais déjà réussi, fit-il remarquer comme une évidence, peu importe mes protestations.

Je secouais la tête et fit un mouvement pour ranger un peu nos restes et il réussit à viser à l'intérieur de mon chandail.

Il émit un cri de victoire et se jeta sur moi.

Je tentais de protester et me retirer de son étreinte.

-S'il te plaît Isabella, j'ai eu envie de toi dès que tu as franchi cette porte.

Habituellement, j'en aurais frémi d'anticipation, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Edward s'en rendit compte, il souffla une nouvelle fois alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Bella, s'il te plaît parle-moi, ça me rend fou.

-Je vais bien, rétorquais-je par automatisme.

Il n'était pas dupe et je n'étais pas prête de partir sur ce chemin-là, je fis donc la seule chose susceptible de le divertir, je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser.

Il me répondit immédiatement m'enlaçant et m'allongeant sur la couverture.

Il retira mon haut et avec un sourire amusé partie à la recherche de son raisin qu'il découvrit à l'orée de mon soutien-gorge, il vient l'aspirer goulûment.

Très vite, il me dévêtit et s'appliqua à réveiller mon corps avec ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il passa doucement sa main sur l'arrondi de mon sein, puis le suçota avec sa bouche.

Quand il s'éloigna, il soupira :

-Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant à nos enfants d'être née et que tu les ai allaités, j'aime ta poitrine plus ronde, plus lourde, plus sensuelle, elle me rend fou.

Il glissa plus bas et comme à son habitude cajola ma cicatrice. Les jumelles étaient mal positionnées, j'avais dû subir une césarienne. J'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il culpabilisait pour cette marque sur mon corps, à chaque fois il m'embrassait doucement sur celle-ci avec dévotion.

Il reprit sa route vers le sud et me stimula comme il savait si bien le faire jusqu'à ce que mon épiderme réagisse, quand je fus préparée à le recevoir, il se releva et me pénétra le plus lentement du monde.

Il me fit l'amour gentiment, fixant ses prunelles dans les miennes, j'avais l'impression qu'il sondait mon âme. Je décidais de fermer les yeux et me concentrer sur le plaisir, ne supportant plus toute cette attention et surtout je me sentais défaillir.

Je crois l'avoir entendu soupirer quand je rompus le contact visuel, il me posséda alors un peu plus rapidement, caressant mon clitoris, me faisant basculer dans l'orgasme.

Je me contractai sur lui et il m'accompagna.

Après quelques instants alors qu'il se retirait, il me tira dans ses bras, bien déterminé à ne pas me lâcher, il me serra fort contre lui, me dispensant des caresses douces.

Plus il me prodiguait ses gestes de douceur, plus je me sentais défaillir, il était plus facile de ressentir de la colère, de l'injustice.

Il embrassa doucement mes cheveux avant de murmurer :

-Mon cœur, s'il te plaît parle-moi.

Je ne dis rien et il continua telle une supplique.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens tellement démuni, je veux t'aider, mais si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui te tracasse comment je peux faire pour arranger les choses. Laisse-moi une chance de te réconforter, de t'aider, je ne supporte plus cette impuissance.

Si ces mots m'avaient atteint au début, la colère m'envahit, le problème était son sentiment d'impuissance et non mon mal-être. Du moment qu'il avait le contrôle, peu importait la façon dont je me trouvais.

Il du sentir la tension dans mes muscles, car il resserra ses bras autour de moi et supplia :

-Parle-moi Bella, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, parle en, s'il te plaît.

Je ne répondis rien.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux me tenant toujours étroitement et d'une voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendu, comme brisé, anéanti, il répéta :

-S'il te plaît, parle-moi.

Et là, je ne pus retenir mes émotions et j'éclatais en sanglots, je m'accrochais à lui, j'étais en déroute et je pleurais.

Il commença à me bercer, me murmurant des paroles que je ne comprenais pas avec mes pleurnicheries, mais que je supposais des mots réconfortants.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps je sanglotais, mais il me laissa vider mon corps de tout ce trop-plein.

Mes pleurs se calmèrent après m'être mouché bruyamment.

Il me tenait toujours contre lui quand je finis par sécher mon visage.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, mais il en avait décidé autrement.

Il tira sur mon menton pour fixer ses émeraudes dans mes yeux.

-Bella parle-moi. Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Je n'y arrivais pas, je ne voulais pas ouvrir cette porte, comment lui dire que la vie qu'il pensait parfaite, celle qu'il m'avait offerte me faisait horreur, que je m'étais perdue, que je ne me reconnaissais plus dans ce quotidien qui ne me correspondrait pas.

Je ne pourrai pas à rester un minimum objective, je savais que si j'allais dans ce sens, je lui reprocherais tout. Comment pourrait-il saisir que je suffoquais rien qu'à l'idée que le moment le plus intellectuel de ma journée soit composé des devoirs de Grégoire. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de plus, de prendre mes décisions ?

Il du voir ma détresse, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot, incapable de lui expliquer mon mal-être, non, c'était trop tôt, c'était trop injuste autant pour lui que pour moi, je me taisais.

Je vis ses mâchoires se contracter alors que ça poigne se resserra moi.

-Isabella, m'avertit-il, déballe ton sac qu'on en finisse.

Sa patience avait fait place à l'autorité.

Je secouais la tête.

Je vis un tas d'émotion se refléter dans ses prunelles quand une lueur de détermination y passa.

Je me reculais instinctivement et il me retient.

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, il m'avait retournée face à lui, saisit par les hanches et m'avait empalée sur son sexe dur.

J'écarquillais les yeux, je n'avais même pas remarqué son état d'excitation.

Il du voir ma stupéfaction, et alors qu'il me maintenait fermement sur lui.

-Tu doutes encore du pouvoir que tu as sur moi ? fit-il désabusé. Je ne peux pas te tenir nue dans mes bras sans que je sois complètement raide pour toi.

J'étais sous le choc.

Il ne me relâchait pas, me scrutant intensément.

-Parle-moi Bella, supplia-t-il à nouveau.

Je secouais la tête, il m'attira alors à lui pour m'embrasser durement, je n'avais pas la force de me reculer, que ce soit physiquement ou par motivation.

Il se cramponnait à moi, comme rarement, j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas la seule dans un conflit intérieur.

Il ancra une nouvelle fois, ses prunelles dans les miennes :

-Parle-moi, Bella.

Fasse à mon mutisme, je vis la détermination dans ses yeux alors qu'il se levait tout en me maintenant fermement contre lui.

Il réussit à se relever avec moi toujours enfiché en lui.

Il fit quelques pas avant de poser mon dos contre un mur. Il défit son bras qui entourait ma taille pour la passer sous mes fesses, son corps collé au mien me maintenait contre la paroi.

Il fit plusieurs poussées en moi, j'avais le sentiment que nous étions tous les deux déchirés par la situation. Je sentis alors sa main s'infiltrer doucement vers ma petite entrée.

Nous avions déjà eu ce genre de pratique, mais elle me déstabilisait énormément. J'étais incapable de me contenir, il me faisait hurler, je me retrouvais en transe tellement submergée par les sensations qu'il était en mesure de me procurer. Je me sentais dans ces moments-là, vulnérable comme jamais, et il le savait. Mon corps tout comme mon esprit par la suite était comme de la guimauve.

Il commença donc à taquiner ma rondelle, je tentais de me débattre et il resserra sa prise sur moi.

-Je ne te ferai que du bien ma belle et tu le sais, laisse toi aller ou parle-moi.

Il me rendait furieuse, connaissant trop mes faiblesses.

Je serrais les dents.

-Non, lâche-moi, arrête. Dis-je d'un ton dur.

-Ne me repousse pas, Bella, me supplia-t-il, parle-moi.

-Non, la colère me fit parler durement, tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer.

Ses yeux se firent plus sombres.

-Je veux juste que tu te confies à moi, est-ce trop demandé ? rétorqua-t-il.

J'étais furieuse, comment pouvait-il alors qu'il était enfoncé en moi, me parler comme ça.

Je le toisais, quand il explosa.

-NON, Bella, ça suffit de te défiler, parle-moi et je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Je serrai les mâchoires.

- Lâche-moi, répliquais-je du tac au tac.

-NON, jamais.

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne répondait pas à ma supplique de me lâcher là physiquement, mais plus comme une promesse qu'il ne m'abandonnerait.

Il redoubla alors ses mouvements de sa main dans mon intimité la plus profonde et vient coller ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

-Je connais ton corps mieux que personne, parle-moi si tu veux que j'arrête sans cela hors de question que je ne profite pas de tout ce que tu m'offres, regarde comme tu coules déjà de désir pour moi.

-Non, tu dois confondre avec ton sperme, assenais-je, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

Il passa sa main entre mes plis titillant au passage mon clitoris et il ressortit deux doigts tendus vers sa bouche qu'il suça.

-Non, je confirme, tu dégoulines pour moi ma belle, j'aurais tort de ne pas te donner un maximum de plaisir et peu importe si on t'entend du rez-de-chaussée.

Il fit une pause tout en repartant masser mon anus.

-Tu as le choix entre parler ou crier, mais dans tous les cas, je vais tout faire pour que tu t'exprimes, hors de question que tu restes dans ce mutisme qui me rend fou.

Je le défiai du regard, tout en refermant la bouche et serrant les dents.

Hors de question de lui donner ce plaisir.

Il dut comprendre ma détermination, car, je vis le doute vaciller dans ses yeux. Il pensait sûrement que j'aurais craqué, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ce bonheur et je n'étais pas prête à discuter avec lui et d'assumer les conséquences.

D'un mouvement leste il me décolla du mur et en un rien de temps je me retrouvai sur la table de réunion ma poitrine plaquée contre, alors que mes jambes retombaient sur le sol.

Il se positionna derrière moi.

J'essayais de me dégager, mais il me maintient fermement, il me caressa doucement le dos, je pouvais sentir son sexe érigé entre la raie de mes fesses.

Mon ventre se tendit d'appréhension.

-Bella parle moi, supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois, tu me rends fou, j'ai besoin de toi, laisse-moi…

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche, j'aurais pu jurer que sa voix était pleine de détresse.

Je sentis alors la pression de son gland contre ma petite entrée.

Je gigotais un peu, mais j'étais résolue à me taire, je ne lui donnerais pas ce qu'il veut, j'étais butée, certes, mais aujourd'hui je ne lui céderais pas. Il n'aurait pas mon plein consentement comme il l'avait toujours eu et qui m'avait conduit à cette vie qui ne me correspondait plus.

Il entra doucement en moi, sa main s'affairant son mon clitoris, je retenais les gémissements.

C'était très dur, car il connaissait sûrement mon corps mieux que moi-même, mais je tiendrai le coup.

Alors qu'il fut complètement enfoncé en moi, sa paume crispée sur ma hanche, je l'entendis gémir.

-Bella souffla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je demeurais le plus immobile possible et surtout la plus silencieuse.

Je sentis son souffle sur mon dos, il décrispa sa main et fit des arabesques sur mes fesses, mes reins.

Alors que nous étions intimement liés, il murmura de nombreuses paroles, j'avais bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait entre ses caresses sur mon clitoris et son chibre qui me distendait, il était bien difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur autre chose que la rétention de mon plaisir.

Il commença à faire des vas et vient en moi, sa respiration se faisait hacher alors qu'il parlait de plus en plus difficilement.

Je réussis jusque-là à retenir les sons dans ma bouche.

Il remarqua alors mon silence et me fit pivoter sur moi-même, me plaquant le dos sur la surface dure. Il se saisit de mes jambes qu'il serra contre son torse avant de revenir s'enficher une nouvelle fois dans mes profondeurs.

Il me regardait intensément et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester dans une passivité totale.

Il écarta mes genoux de lui pour rapprocher son buste de ma poitrine.

Il décala une de ses mains pour me saisir la nuque et me faire relever la tête.

Il se pencha et vient cueillir mes lèvres avant de les relâcher et me fixer.

-Vois-tu à quel point tu me rends fous, je suis perdue Bella sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il était en train de défaillir, monsieur contrôle était sur les bords du précipice.

Je ne supportais pas de le contempler dans cette fragilité, je pouvais discerner le doute envahir ses pupilles, de la culpabilité et du désarroi.

Je souhaitais oublier, ça serait encore pire quand je lui avouerai ce que je ressens. Je ne voulais plus penser à tout cela alors qu'il avait relâché sa prise sur moi, je bougeai mon bassin pour créer une friction.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent complètement, hagard, tout cela le dépassait, tout comme moi.

Je fermais les miens, la seule chose que je voulais s'était oublier.

Je gigotais un peu plus me faisant gémir, ce fut le signal pour lui, il reprit ses mouvements et m'emmena très vite sur les méandres du plaisir indestructible et destructeur.

Je hurlais mon bien-être lors de ma libération entraînant Edward avec moi.

Une fois nos souffles à peu près rétablis, il me prit dans ses bras, il m'accrocha à lui, mes pieds passèrent dans son dos pour se crocheter, de même que mes mains autour de son cou.

Il me porta, me serrant très fort contre lui, je savais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer de m'échapper, il resserrait son étreinte autant que je tenterais de le fuir.

Il me garda contre lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et resta immobile un moment devant sans bouger, il finit par rentrer et quand le jet nous arrosa, il consentit à me libérer.

Lentement, mes pieds touchèrent le sol, il ne me laissa pas pour autant m'éloigner, d'une main, il me tenait alors que de l'autre il prit le savon. Il entreprit de me nettoyer le plus doucement possible, pas une fois je n'osais croiser son regard.

Que pouvais-je y lire ?

Il me caressa toutes les parties de mon corps, il me retient contre lui quand il se lava sommairement.

Il resta un instant me collant contre lui une fois la tache finie et je relevais les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne nous faisait pas sortir.

Je vis les orbites les plus tristes qu'il soit, je n'étais pas sûre, les contours semblaient rougis et je ne pouvais pas assurer si l'eau de la douche ou des larmes s'étaient déposées sur ses joues.

Je détournais le regard, impossible de le supporter.

Il nous fit alors sortir, il me sécha énergiquement et s'empressa d'en faire autant pour lui, tout en gardant une de mes mains dans la sienne.

Je n'osais pas demander pourquoi il ne me lâchait pas. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ?

Il m'aida à me rhabiller toujours avec cette proximité déroutante.

Une fois finie, je me balançais d'une jambe sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

-Je devrais y aller, conclus-je.

-Je viens avec toi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Non, m'exclamais-je en redressant ma tête vers lui.

Je vis un éclair de souffrance passer dans ses yeux.

Je restais un instant sans rien ajouter. S'il voulait venir, je n'aurais pas gain de cause de toute manière.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par lâcher ma main.

-Je te vois tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui me semblait sans vie.

Je décidais de ne pas me pencher plus en avant sur ce sentiment et je quittai au plus vite son bureau.

Je retournais directement chez nous et comme guidé par mon propre instinct, mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à la penderie, j'y sortis une valise que j'allais placer sur le lit.

Là je vis quelques choses dépasser des draps.

Je tirai dessus et je reconnus le doudou de Charlotte qu'elle avait laissé dans notre lit après s'y être invitée au petit matin, comme souvent, elle aimait le faire.

Je me saisis de celui-ci et m'effondrai au sol, laissant mes larmes se propager.

Je serrai la peluche contre moi et je sus que je ne pouvais pas fuir, c'était si lâche, si égoïste. Jamais je ne voulais faire subir cela à mes enfants, je les aimais trop pour les faire souffrir à ce point.

Je pouvais bien endurer ma peine tant qu'eux ils allaient bien.

Je ne sais pas le temps qu'il s'écoula, mais quand je repris contact avec la réalité c'était déjà l'heure d'aller les chercher.

Je passai de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage avant de me redonner tête humaine et de partir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction de trouver Edward à mon arrivée à l'école.

Il semblait gêner.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pourquoi était-il là ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, il me dit :

-Je pensais que ça ferait une bonne surprise aux enfants que je vienne les chercher.

J'acquiesçais, sans aucun doute qu'ils allaient être aux anges.

Nous restâmes à les attendre et c'est avec joie qu'ils acclamèrent leur père. Je pris les deux garçons avec moi et laissai seul Edward chercher les filles, comme cela j'aurais le temps de faire les devoirs avant leur arrivée.

La soirée fut très agréable, je pouvais voir qu'Edward était relativement ému, mais mettait cette émotion au service des enfants en s'extasiant sur chaque chose qu'ils lui montraient.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, sans vraiment de changement, je trouvais un prétexte pour ne pas me rendre à nos déjeuners du mercredi.

J'avais toujours beaucoup de visites à la maison, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement.

Nous n'avions pas retrouvé d'intimité restant dans des relations cordiales et expectatives.

J'avais reçu le lendemain un bouquet de fleurs livré à notre domicile avec un simple mot « parle-moi, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra ».

La semaine suivante, j'eus la surprise de recevoir un appel de Démitri, je l'avais vraiment négligé depuis l'arrivée des jumelles, il me demanda sans détour de passer au centre et je n'avais pas trouvé d'excuses pour refuser.

C'est comme cela que je m'y étais retrouvée le mardi.

Il m'accueillit avec un sourire, il me regarda suspicieux, il connaissait mes mimiques au travail.

Je décidais de stopper son inspection.

-Alors comment vas-tu ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel.

Je le vis un instant hésiter avant qu'il hausse les épaules.

-Il fallait que je te parle.

Je lançais sans y réfléchir et plus dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère :

-C'est Edward qui t'a demandé de me faire venir ?

Il me regarda encore plus surpris.

-Il te l'a dit

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Edward m'a appelé la semaine dernière pour que je te fasse une proposition.

J'étais interdite alors il continua.

-Si j'avais su que les filles avaient intégré la maternelle, je t'aurais contacté bien plutôt je n'aurais pas perdu deux mois.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Bella, m'expliqua-t-il doucement, en se rapprochant, si je suis restée à ce poste c'est uniquement pour toi, ce n'est pas ce qui me convient et je voulais savoir si tu avais l'intention de le reprendre un jour ou si je pouvais en démissionner dans le cas où tu aurais fait une croix dessus.

J'étais trop ahurie pour répondre, il avait gardé mon emploi pendant ses 3 années juste pour moi. J'étais confuse, je ne savais pas comment l'en remercier.

Je décidais de changer d'angle d'attaque.

-Que te voulait Edward, demandais-je soudain.

-Hein, fit-il surpris.

-Edward, que voulait-il que tu me proposes?

-Il voulait savoir si j'acceptais de te rendre ton poste.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Enfin, rajouta-t-il rapidement, il voulait s'assurer d'une cohabitation de poste possible, il pensait que tu reprennes un deux jours par semaine serait profitable à tous.

Je m'effondrai dans mon fauteuil.

-Quoi d'autre ? En effet.

Je sentis une fois encore mes larmes montées, je clignai les paupières pour les réfréner.

Démitri s'approcha de moi et me frotta le dos d'un geste apaisant.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Bella ? M'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Je haussais les épaules.

Il attendit et je me surpris à répondre.

-Je ne me reconnais plus dans mon quotidien, lâchais-je.

Et là sans que je ne sache pourquoi je divulguais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mes doutes, mes incertitudes, mes envies de fuite.

Il soupira.

-Bella toi seule sais ce qu'il est le mieux pour toi, mais as-tu envisagé toutes les options ?

Je le regardais complètement incrédule, ne comprenant pas où j'aurais pu oublier une solution.

-Un couple sur deux, je crois, finit par divorcer, tu retrouvais ton indépendance et Edward même si je doute qu'il apprécie l'idée sera suffisamment intelligent pour faire passer les enfants en premier.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, ça lui paraissait si commun.

-Je ne sais pas, soufflais-je.

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

-Bella, je ne veux pas rajouter à l'équation, je reste en poste jusqu'à ce que tu prennes une décision, mais s'il te plaît ne me laisse plus comme ses dernières années en dehors de ta vie.

Je grimaçais et il rit tout en m'enlaçant.

Il me serra dans une étreinte réconfortante tout en me murmurant :

-Tu as de nombreuses solutions qui s'offrent à toi, c'est juste que tu n'en as pas encore conscience.

Il finit par m'embrasser tendrement la joue, sûrement un peu trop longtemps que nécessaire et il repartit à son bureau, feuilleté quelques choses.

Il me lança alors :

-Vendredi, je vois un nouvel artiste, un français débarqué depuis peu, j'en ai eu des très bons éloges, voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour le rencontrer et nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble ensuite si tu es libre.

Je souris et acquiesçai à sa proposition.

Les quelques jours qui m'avaient séparée de cette rencontre me firent cogiter.

Démitri m'offrait une alternative, mais j'avais ce sentiment qu'il y avait bien plus derrière sa désinvolture.

Il avait toujours été un ami, mais pourquoi garder plusieurs années un travail dans lequel il ne se plaisait pas.

Le vendredi c'est résolu que je m'étais rendue au centre, je voulais des réponses et j'étais prête à prendre des risques comme jamais, il fallait que ma vie change et Démitri savait presque tout de moi dans le domaine professionnel, il connaissait la passion qui m'animait. J'étais convaincue qu'il était la personne qui me permettrait de me reconstruire.

J'avais peur de trop aimer cette journée avec Démitri.

Comment se déroulerait notre fin de semaine avec Edward, car j'avais conscience que je ne pourrais plus reculer, je devais lui parler, je lui devais bien cela, quelle que soit ma décision.

_._

_._

_._

_Il était temps que je finisse ce chapitre, il m'a rendue morose._

_La suite au prochain épisode, je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin, même si j'ai quelques idées. Après cet opus, vous voyez plutôt une fin heureuse ou pas ?_

_Bon pour le côté guimauve, je tiens à préciser qu'ils ont au moins 7 ans de pur bonheur et d'allégresse à former une famille et s'épanouir dans leur vie de couple, mais ça me semblait plate à tout écrire._

_Désolée pour ce tournant un peu radical, mais Edward restera Edward un masculiniste des temps modernes._

_Je finirais sur une triste célèbre phrase de Léo Ferré : « L'intelligence des femmes, c'est les ovaires »._


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre, snifffffffff.

Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure. Je vais m'atteler à mes autres projets d'écriture, finir RM, écrire une mini-fic (déjà la moitié de fait, je devrais la poster à la mi-octobre) et écrire la suite de Clue (j'ai vraiment hâte pour cette dernière, car je bous d'idées), j'espère vous y retrouver.

Arel : j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, merci !

Laccro : désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance de si bon matin !

Twlight-poison : merci pour ta confiance, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Sans nom : Bella est lâche certes, mais Ed pour le coup est un peu aveugle. Bon vu que c'est le dernier chapitre, je suppose que même si c'est un Bella/Démitri la curiosité te fera le lire.

Larsand : merci pour ta longue review qui était très juste.

Belleedward : elle est un peu lâche, j'avoue.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais prostrée dans la voiture, la tête contre le volant, c'est un coup sur la vitre et ma portière qui s'ouvre qui me fit sursauter.

-Oh mon dieu, Bella comment vas-tu?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà des mains s'étaient posé sur mon visage pour le faire relever et dégager mes cheveux de mes yeux.

Démitri se trouvait là, l'air un peu affolé.

-Bella, m'appela-t-il de nouveau.

-Je vais bien, tentais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Assurément non, répliqua-t-il.

Je grimaçais.

-Ça fait une heure que je t'attends, je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que tu étais garé là.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse élaborée que je puis lui fournir.

Il souffla.

- Pousse-toi, je t'emmène.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai prévenu de mon absence, je ne te laisse pas conduire dans cet état, pousse toi, me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

De mauvaise grâce, mais sans réelle intention de protester, je migrais sur le siège à côté.

Démitri s'installa directement derrière le volant, reculant le fauteuil avant de me dévisager avec inquiétude.

-Tu veux en parler.

Je secouais la tête.

Il me tendit la main, je la regardais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il sourit.

-Les clés, s'il te plaît.

Je réagis enfin, me rendant compte que j'avais toujours mon téléphone que j'avais éteint, serré dans ma paume. Je le laissai glisser dans mon sac pour me saisir des clés que je lui donnais.

Il les attrapa et mis prestement la voiture en route avant de faire une marche arrière dans le parking.

- Repose-toi, tout va bien aller, me dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Je posai alors ma tête sur la vitre regardant sans vraiment le voir le paysage défilé.

Je pouvais sentir son regard me scruter régulièrement accompagné de faibles soupirs.

Je fermai les yeux, perdue comme jamais, ce soir je devrais parler à Edward, et rien que cette optique me serrait les boyaux.

La seule pensée de cette confrontation m'avait fait raidir. Démitri du s'en rendre compte, car je ressentis une douce caresse sur ma joue pour se perdre ensuite dans mes cheveux.

Le véhicule était à l'arrêt, j'allais ouvrir mes paupières quand la main disparut et que la voiture redémarra.

Bizarrement, ce simple geste affectueux me divertit suffisamment pour que j'arrête d'éprouver cette appréhension qui me faisait mal.

Plusieurs fois, je sentis une légère pression sur ma tête quand l'auto était immobile.

Les caresses se firent bien présentes et plus amples, je pouvais ressentir l'immobilité autour de nous.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Démitri qui me toisaient avec insistance.

-Hey ! Me fit-il tout bas, alors que je sortais de ma bulle.

Tout dans son attitude trahissant sa bienveillance, je n'étais pas sûre de mériter pareille attention.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire quand un détail me chagrina.

Je regardais autour de moi, ne reconnaissant pas où nous étions.

Je me retournais sur mon siège en quête d'un indice sur le lieu.

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionnais-je la voix légèrement paniquée.

-Devant chez moi, répondit-il simplement.

Une alarme se mit à résonner très fort dans ma tête, ce n'était sûrement pas ma place.

-Non, dis-je sans y penser.

-Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet de ma réaction.

Je bredouillais un instant, il était si gentil avec moi, je ne voulais pas non plus le froisser.

-Pourrais-tu me ramener chez moi, il n'y a que Maria à cette heure-ci.

Il me regarda, fouillant dans mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais j'étais déterminée. Il fit un léger soupir avant de redémarrer la voiture.

-Comme tu veux ma belle.

Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à arriver aux abords de la propriété.

Plus nous nous approchions, plus je me sentais crispée.

Démitri posa sa main sur mon genou et le tapota dans un signe de réconfort, je lui répondis par un sourire forcé.

Nous pénétrâmes enfin et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater stationné en plein milieu de l'allée, devant la porte d'entrée, la voiture d'Edward.

Mon sang se glaça, mon conducteur vit mon trouble, car il me demanda:

-Tu veux que je fasse demi-tour.

Je déglutis avant de secouer la tête. Pas que l'envie me manquait, mais s'il avait entendu le moteur de mon auto et compris que je prenais la fuite, je n'osais pas imaginer les conséquences et sa fureur par la suite.

Pour l'instant, je cherchais désespérément à saisir ce qu'il faisait là.

Démitri se gara à côté de l'autre véhicule, une fois le moteur coupé, il me regarda inquiet:

-Tu es prête?

Je hochais la tête difficilement, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir ma portière.

Je n'avais pas mis un pied dehors que la porte de ma demeure s'ouvrit à la volée et Edward apparut en courant.

-ISABELLA

J'étais à peine sortie qu'il était déjà mes côtés, les yeux plissés quand il avait changé sa direction pour aller du côté passager.

-Qui y a-t-il? demanda-t-il un peu plus doucement et comme un automatisme, je répondis;

-Je vais bien.

-Tu te fous de moi, ça fait plus d'une heure que je passe des coups de fil à ta recherche. Maria m'a appelé ne sachant pas où tu étais. Regarde toi tu es pâle comme un linge. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Redemanda-t-il plus durement.

-Alors comme ça tu me fliques, lui assenais-je.

Il fit un pas en arrière surpris.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît. Je pense avoir légitimement le droit de me faire du souci quand mon épouse ne rentre pas à la maison et que personne ne sait où elle est, MERDE! Jura-t-il en finissant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, signe de son énervement et sûrement le début de la perte de son contrôle.

Je me reculais un peu de lui, il était clair qu'il bouillait de rage.

-Edward calme toi, peut-être pourrions-nous rentrer, proposa Démitri le faisant sursauter.

Il le toisa méchamment.

-Oui, confirma-t-il visiblement à contrecœur.

Il se décala pour me laisser le champ libre et m'emboîta le pas.

Je supposais que Démitri nous suivait, je me rendis au salon et m'effondrai dans un fauteuil. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais espéré encore quelques heures de répit avant de l'affronter.

Quand tout le monde fut dans la pièce, je sentis des paires d'yeux sur moi.

Je pouvais ressentir toute la tension dans l'air.

-Merci d'avoir ramené Bella, dit Edward en s'adressant à Démitri, elle est en sécurité maintenant, tu peux nous laisser.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ça ne se faisait pas de congédier les gens ainsi.

-Edward! Protestais-je.

Je me relevais difficilement.

-Tu veux boire quelques choses Dem?

Mon époux me toisa, il était mécontentement.

Je l'entendis grogner avant de quitter la pièce et claquer la porte.

Je m'effondrai de nouveau dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

Aussitôt je sentis une main chaude sur mon front.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

-Je vais bien, peux-tu aller à la recherche de Maria qu'elle nous prépare quelque chose à boire.

-Bien sûr, il embrassa légèrement mes cheveux. Relax toi si tu peux, je reviens.

J'opinais et il sortit.

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être en transe, je savais qu'il allait revenir, qu'il allait de nouveau me confronter et que ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de minutes avant que mon ami parte.

Je soufflai et laissai tomber ma tête en avant, ravalant mes larmes.

Je tentai de m'apaiser, dans le confort d'une bulle protectrice.

Je n'entendis pas la porte se rouvrir, mais je sentis un linge doux et humide passer sur mon visage ça me fit un bien fou.

Un corps se faufila entre mes genoux pour les écarter et je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradiée de la personne en face de moi. J'avais un peu de répit, j'étais bien, je ne voulais pas perdre ce sentiment.

Il passait la serviette sur mes joues, ma mâchoire descendant dans mon cou, m'apportait une fraîcheur et un bien-être dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

Je savais que je devais ouvrir mes yeux pour regarder ceux inquiets d'Edward, je sentais son souffle chaud sur son visage quand un détail me perturba, alors un murmure retentit:

-Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau, bois ma belle.

J'ouvris les paupières, stupéfiée trouvant Démitri à genou devant moi, si près, entre mes cuisses.

Non, ce n'était pas correct, je me sentais exposée inutilement, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrée à ce point dans mon espace personnel.

Ses yeux étaient doux et bienveillants, mais je n'aime pas être aussi proche et vulnérable.

Doucement, je me reculais, je voulais ramener mes pieds sous mes fesses pour me ramasser sur moi-même, restreignant ainsi mon espace et ne plus me sentir envahie.

J'avais à peine commencé mon mouvement de recul quand j'entendis un bruit de chute et je vis Démitri percuté et projeté loin de moi.

Edward au-dessus de lui, lui assenait des coups de poing.

Sa respiration était hachée et il hurlait.

-Enfoiré, tu es pire que ton frère, c'est ma femme que tu veux, connard.

Je me relevais en criant.

-Edward, lâche-le.

Je me jetais sur eux pour le faire lâcher prise.

Dès qu'il me sentit contre lui, il stoppa ses mouvements et se releva prestement pour me faire reculer me tenant derrière son dos, face à son rival prêt à lui sauter dessus aux moindres gestes.

Démitri gémissait au sol et tentait de se redresser.

-Edward, plaidais-je pour aller en aide à mon ami.

Il n'en fit pas cas et m'empêcha de bouger de derrière lui.

-Maintenant tu dégages de chez moi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir et je t'interdis de l'approcher, car je te promets que cette fois-ci rien ne m'arrêtera.

-Edward, le réprimandais-je.

Démitri réussit à se relever et posa son regard au-delà d'Edward pour fixer ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer, il n'avait pas de raison de s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit.

Mon époux toujours aussi tendu, lui cracha à nouveau.

- Dégage.

Et là je réalisais qu'il était venu avec ma voiture.

-Je te raccompagne, répliquais-je en me reculant vers la porte.

Je n'avais pas fait un mouvement de plus qu'Edward m'avait déjà saisi par le poignet.

-Hors de question.

Je le toisais.

-Il est venu avec ma voiture, je ne le laisserai pas repartir à pied.

Il me dévisagea avant de se mettre à crier:

-MARIA.

J'avais horreur quand il l'appelait au lieu de se déplacer pour lui demander son aide, merde ce n'était pas un animal.

Il le savait très bien, car il me défia du regard, me provoquant de le contredire à cet instant.

Maria arriva vite.

-Oui Monsieur, dit-elle doucement.

Je la regardais, désolée.

-Pouvez-vous raccompagner Monsieur Volturi en ville, s'il vous plaît, prenez la voiture qu'il vous convient le mieux, rajouta-t-il sans me quitter du regard.

Notre employé accepta et invita Démitri à la suivre.

Nous nous toisions toujours.

Avant que Démitri eu franchi le seuil, il dit.

-Au revoir Bella, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi.

-Dégage, répliqua Edward couvrant ainsi mon lamentable « au revoir ».

Un silence lourd se répandit dans la pièce, nous entendîmes la porte se refermer et un bruit de moteur s'éloigner.

Edward avait toujours ses doigts enlacés sur mon avant-bras.

C'est lui qui reprit la parole en premier.

-S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Démitri ?

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en dégageant mon bras.

-Que vas-tu imaginer ? Soufflais-je légèrement vexée qu'il me pense si facile.

-Je n'imagine rien, justement je pose la question.

-Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi, l'accusais-je.

-C'est en lui que je n'ai aucune confiance.

-Dem n'est pas comme ça, rétorquais-je.

-Ah oui, tu crois, tu n'as pas vraiment conscience de la manière dont il te regarde.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, m'impatientais-je.

-Ah oui et si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'aurais-je trouvé ?

Je me remémorai la scène, pensant à sa douceur avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas Edward, c'est son odeur qu'il l'avait trahi juste avant qu'il ne parle.

-Je croyais que c'était toi, avouais-je très bas.

Un silence s'en suivit.

Il fit le tour sur lui-même à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

Il se déplaça et ramassa son ordinateur portable qui était au sol, c'était donc cela le bruit de chute.

Il le récupéra et pianota dessus, il sembla étonné.

Il le posa sur la table basse et je pouvais voir que l'écran était allumé, c'était surprenant qu'il fonctionne toujours.

-Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? me demanda-t-il en m'indiquant le canapé.

J'obtempérai et il vient s'installer sur la table basse face à moi.

J'étais un peu nerveuse, je ne pouvais plus me défiler.

Il attendit un moment sans bouger.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et ce fut visiblement le signal.

Il se saisit de mes mains pour les maintenir dans les siennes alors que ses émeraudes étaient plongées dans mes prunelles.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, dit-il sans détour.

Je déglutis face à toute la sincérité qui pouvait suinter de lui.

J'opinais de la tête.

-Mais là franchement Bella, tu m'emmerdes. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse te défiler, ce que tu ne me dis pas c'est tes yeux qui me le disent.

Il fit une pause, ses paroles me touchaient droit au cœur, il me connaissait mieux que quiconque.

-Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité. J'ai été égoïste, je voulais tout cela, fit-il avec un geste de la main pour englober la maison, je l'ai voulu intensément.

Il fit une nouvelle pause.

-J'avais espéré que ta mélancolie passerait, car je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à mon bonheur, à mon idéal.

Je déglutis, je le savais déjà, c'est pour cela que c'était si dur de lui parler.

Il passa sa paume dans ses cheveux nerveux.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette dernière semaine et je me suis demandé qu'est-ce que je pouvais changer dans ma vie pour faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux.

Il resserra ses mains autour des miennes.

-J'ai réalisé qu'il y a très peu de choses en réalité qui m'étaient indispensables, toi et les enfants êtes mes seules raisons de vivre, vous êtes mon oxygène, sans vous, je ne veux rien.

Il n'ajouta rien et se saisit de son ordinateur qu'il posa face à moi.

Je me concentrais pour lire ce qui s'affichait.

C'était un courriel adressé à tous les collaborateurs de Voluri Corp ainsi qu'une copie aux actionnaires.

Il était écrit :

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Je nomme Jasper Withlock comme mon successeur. Il devient Président Directeur Général de Volturi Corp dès à présent._**

**_Il a toute ma confiance._**

**_Edward Cullen, actionnaire majoritaire._**

Je relevais la tête stupéfaite et interrogative.

-J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, dit-il plutôt tristement.

Il retourna le portable vers lui et appuya sur envoyé avant que je n'aie pu prononcer une parole.

Je demeurais interdite un instant.

Il reposa l'ordinateur à côté de lui comme s'il ce qu'il venait de faire était le plus anodin du monde.

Il reprit mes mains dans les siennes.

J'avais reçu comme un coup de massue, il renonçait à son emploi pour moi, pour nous ? L'avais-je sous-estimé ? Il me tira brusquement de mes pensées quand il annonça.

-Quand j'ai commencé à travailler chez Volturi Corp, j'étais convaincu que c'était que temporaire, je pensais que les actionnaires après le décès d'Aro, m'aurait renvoyé, je n'avais jamais imaginé être celui qui serait majoritaire. Avant cela, je voyais cette offre comme une opportunité, asseoir mes connaisses, mais en réalité, je pensais mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté pour voyager encore quelques années. J'adorais vivre au contact d'une pluralité d'individus tous différents. Seulement c'était avant que je ne te rencontre et que je me sente chez moi auprès de toi.

Il sembla nerveux un instant.

-J'ai fait des recherches ses dernières semaines, pour les enfants surtout. Des études montrent que pour leur éducation, une heure d'apprentissage par jour était suffisante s'ils étaient stimulés quotidiennement pour garder leur niveau scolaire.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Questionnais-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait aller.

-Je veux que nous partions tous les 6, que nous voyagions. Peu importe ce qui nous retient ici, hormis Esmé et Carlisle qui pourraient nous retrouver à certaines étapes, je veux que nous partions découvrir le monde ensemble. Rien que nous.

Je le regardais incrédule.

Il reprit alors.

-Je veux que nous nous recentrions sur nous, je veux que nous sachions ce qui nous est indispensable dans la vie, je veux que tous les deux nous découvrions ce qui nous fait du bien. Je veux ton bonheur Bella et je te promets que je vais m'y acharner jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves le sourire. Je pense que pour cela, découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres civilisations, nous permettra de mieux nous connaître individuellement, mais aussi pour notre couple et notre famille.

J'étais soufflée, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je me voyais déjà justifier mes réactions, ma fuite et là il arrivait avec une solution toute rose.

Je bredouillais incapable de savoir quoi dire. Incapable de savoir réellement ce que j'en pensais.

-Par contre Bella, je ne supporte plus quand tu essaies de me fuir, donc lors de notre tour du monde, je veux que nous nous arrêtions chez tes parents.

Alors que j'allais protester.

-C'est non négociable, nous pouvons y rester qu'une heure si tu veux, mais je pense que les enfants ont le droit de connaître leurs grands-parents maternels, tout comme tes parents peuvent connaître leurs petits-enfants.

Je me contractais devant ses propos.

-Bella, dit-il en resserrant mes mains, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, ni à toi, ni aux enfants. Je te promets d'être plus attentif à tes besoins, mais s'il te plaît donnent des secondes chances.

Ses dernières paroles étaient pleines d'espoir et je compris qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de mes géniteurs, mais de lui, de nous.

J'avais toujours été lâche, préférant fuir les situations périlleuses, mais avec Edward c'était difficile de se détourner de lui.

Il avait un tel magnétisme, étais-je encore capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ou de lui résister.

Il ne dit plus rien, attendant sûrement que je m'exprime à mon tour, mais j'étais bien incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Alors je fis comme à mon habitude, je trouvais le seul moyen pour éviter les mots et je me jetais à son cou pour trouver ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué.

J'avais espéré lui faire passer toutes mes appréhensions, mes doutes, mais aussi la foi que j'avais en lui.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il répondit ardemment à mon baiser avant de me faire reculer.

-Bella, gémit-il, je…

Il perdait ses mots.

-Je…

N'arrivant toujours pas à parler, il me poussa et me rassit dans le canapé avant de reprendre sa place.

Je me sentis immédiatement offensée par son rejet.

Il le lit instantanément dans mes yeux.

-Bella, j'ai envie de toi plus que jamais sauf que j'ai besoin que tu verbalises ce que tu ressens. J'ai besoin de savoir si je fais fausse route ou pas.

Il me regarda, appréhendant visiblement mes prochaines paroles. Il était nerveux et je m'en voulais de lui faire ressentir tout cela, il était mon Edward si parfait dans ses imperfections.

Je cherchais comment lui dire, tout ce que j'avais ruminé, ce que je pensais de cette promesse d'avenir qu'il m'offrait.

Il était mon tout.

Sa mâchoire se contracta quand il vit mon trouble.

-Bella, me supplia-t-il.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue, cherchant les mots qui pouvaient le mieux décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment, cet élan d'espoir qui m'avait envahie, cette perspective d'avenir…

Je déglutis et lui murmurai à mon tour.

-Je t'aime Edward.


	19. Bonus 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici un petit bonus bien différent, j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic, pas guimauve mais je ne saurais pas plus comment la classer, elle s'intitule « A qui » lien sur mon profil._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>Mamie, papy,<p>

Nous avons bientôt fini notre tour du pays, la prochaine étape est le Canada, j'ai hâte d'aller dans un autre pays.

Nous avons découvert plein de truc géniaux, tu savais qu'il y en avait qui vivent encore dans des ranchs avec plein de chevaux ? Papa il m'a même acheté un chapeau de cow-boy et Charlotte, elle, elle voulait un cheval, elle a fait un caprice parce qu'elle voulait suivre la voiture en cheval mais papa pour une fois, il n'a pas dit oui mais il avait l'air très triste.

J'ai fait la connaissance des parents de maman, il faut que je te raconte.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Jack city (un truc dans ce style) maman nous a guidé jusqu'à une maison où une dame elle repeignait sa maison de 3 couleurs, il y avait des grands carrés vert, jaune et bleu. Les trois pots étaient ouverts et elle badigeonnait le mur n'importe comment.

Maman a soupiré lourdement avant de sortir de voiture après avoir regardé méchamment papa qui lui a fait un sourire.

Nous sommes tous sortis en même temps, moi j'avais bien envie d'essayer de peindre la maison et Benjamin c'était pareil.

Nous avons donc couru vers la maison, maman elle nous criait de revenir.

La dame alors c'est retournée vers nous et elle s'est mise à crier comme une hystérique.

Je crois qu'elle a demandé un truc à maman comme « c'est les tiens ».

Elle ne finissait pas de hurler la dame et elle disait : « je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère mais comment ils vont m'appeler, je ne veux pas être une mamie ou une grand-mère. »

Alors Juliette est allée vers elle et lui a tapé le bras et lui a demandé : « C'est toi ma mémé. »

Elle était toute rouge la dame mais elle a quand même pris ma sœur dans ses bras et elle a tous voulu nous embrasser avec des bisous baveux, beurk.

Ensuite elle nous a demandé de quelle couleur elle devait repeindre sa maison, personne était d'accord, alors elle a accepté de nous laisser mettre plein de couleurs partout dessus, c'était super chouette.

La mémé, elle n'arrête pas faire des trucs qui font secouer la tête de maman dans tous les sens mais moi je l'aime bien.

On est resté quelques jours là-bas et quand on est parti maman elle avait l'air épuisé, elle a voulu qu'on visite d'autres trucs avant d'aller voir son papa.

On a fait un super parc attraction c'était super top, les filles elles pleuraient souvent car elles voulaient venir avec les grands mais elles sont trop petites.

Quand nous sommes arrivés vers chez pépé, il y avait pas beaucoup d'habitation et papa il en peu plus comme il dit de dormir entasser tous ensemble.

A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans un petit motel où les chambres elles ne communiquent pas, ben on fait une chambre de filles et une chambre de garçon et papa il râle comme pas possible.

Il dit que quand on sera au Canada on se louera des appartements.

Enfin on arrivait vers la ville de pépé et papa il a voulu appeler Maria pour qu'elle nous trouve un grand hôtel quand on a entendu une sirène résonner dernière nous.

Il a du se garer sur le bas-côté.

Papa et maman se disputaient pendant ce temps-là. Papa disait qu'il voulait acheter un ipad avec la 3G, pis maman elle a soupiré en disant que ça ne lisait pas les flashs et qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir accès à tout que c'était qu'un gadget.

Papa il pestait et maman a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve une clé 3G et comme ça on aurait internet où on veut.

Moi, j'étais super déçu, j'aurais bien aimé un ipad mais papa il ne disait jamais non à maman.

Papa a quand même aimé la proposition de maman et il l'a embrassé quand le policier il a tapé au carreau.

Papa il a ouvert la fenêtre et le monsieur moustachu, il a dit

-Vos papiers.

-Voici Monsieur l'agent. A répondu papa.

Le policier il a regardé les papiers et il a demandé « vous savez pourquoi je vous ai arrêté ? »

Papa il a hoché la tête en montrant son téléphone.

-Vous savez que c'est passible d'une amende, les lois ne sont pas si différentes d'un état à l'autre.

-Oui Monsieur l'agent, a dit papa. Puis il a rajouté. Nous sommes ici pour voir de la famille.

A ce moment-là maman elle a posé sa tête en arrière en soupirant, papa il a rien vu.

Et il a demandé :

-D'ailleurs, Monsieur l'agent peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire si Monsieur Swan est de service.

Maman elle a passé sa main sur son visage en soufflant.

Le monsieur alors il s'est baissé pour voir par la fenêtre et quand il a vu maman il est devenu tout blanc et il est parti s'asseoir dans l'herbe toujours avec les papiers de papa.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la voiture, maman souffla résigné et elle sortit de la voiture s'asseoir à côté du monsieur.

Papa il ne disait rien non plus.

Au bout d'un moment, maman elle s'est relevé et nous a fait sortir de la voiture alors on a tous dit « bonjour ». Et comme d'habitude Juliette elle a demandé : « C'est toi mon pépé ? »

Ben pépé il s'est mis à pleurer.

Il nous a conduit ensuite jusqu'à chez lui où il y avait une dame Sue qui nous a accueilli.

Elle est très gentil la dame.

Nous avons visité la toute petite maison, papa il soufflait légèrement.

Sue voulait acheter des lits superposés pour la prochaine fois. Je suis contente c'est moi qui dormira en hauteur, c'est moi le plus grand.

Je vous embrasse très fort

Grégoire.

PS : Papy, nous arrivons bientôt à Vancouver, tu ne pourrais pas venir nous retrouver, je me fais beaucoup de souci pour papa.

Il n'arrête pas de râler dans les motels où nous faisons halte et il se colle toujours à maman en se plaignant qu'il va exploser.

Pis maman elle fait rien, généralement elle est juste toute rouge quand papa il est collé à elle. Tu ne veux pas venir nous voir pour ausculter papa. J'ai peur qu'il ait une maladie.

.

.

.

-Allo ?

-Edward ?

-Oui.

-C'est papa, tu vas bien ?

-Euh oui merci nous sommes arrivés à Vancouver, c'est agréable de se retrouver dans une grande ville.

-J'imagine.

Silence.

-Dis, j'ai reçu une lettre de Grégoire.

-Oui je suis allé à la poste avec lui et alors ?

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Eh bien non, il n'a pas voulu.

Soupir.

-Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Grégoire m'a demandé de venir te retrouver pour t'ausculter car il a peur que tu exploses

-QUOI ?

-Je te dis ce qu'il m'écrit.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Raclement de gorge de Carlisle.

-Il a aussi précisé que tu te collais à Bella.

-Oh

-Oui oh, est-ce que c'est dur pour vous ?

Soupir d'Edward.

-Oui et non, c'est super de se retrouver tous les six, sauf que c'est du 24/24 et nous n'avons pas vraiment de répit. Oublie l'idée d'un peu de détente en journée, alors quand le soir venu, il faut faire chambre à part, j'en peux plus. Tu comprends, ce sentiment de liberté que nous ressentons en voyageant et ben c'est complétement contradictoire avec la possibilité d'assouvir notre envie de …

-STOP, trop détail.

-Oh euh pardon.

-Pas de problème fils.

Silence.

-Et présentement tu es tendu ?

Rire gêné d'Edward.

-Nous sommes dans un grand hôtel dans une suite avec plusieurs chambres.

-Ok, donc je pense que ça va mieux.

-Oui.

-Vous connaissez votre itinéraire après le canada.

-L'Europe surement.

-Ok je me disais que vous auriez pu faire un break avec Bella et nous laisser les enfants une semaine. Je crois que vous voulez voir les ruines du mont Machu Picchu, ce n'est pas une excursion facile avec les enfants, ils pourraient rester avec nous pendant que vous le visitez.

-Oh euh oui. J'en parle avec Bella et je te redis ça très vite.

-Ok fils, prend soin de ta famille.

-Merci papa.

.

.

.

Mamie, Papy,

Papa a eu une idée délirante pour visiter l'Europe, il a loué un immense véhicule récréatif, c'est un grand bus aménagé comme une maison.

Il y a comme 2 petites chambres avec des lits superposés et papa et maman dorment dans le salon.

Papa dit que c'est surtout pour dépanner pour les fois où nous ne trouverons pas d'hôtel digne de ce nom.

Moi je trouve ça super car nous ne serons pas obligé de voyager avec le minimum, nous pourrons garder un peu nos cadeaux ou jouets avec nous. C'était plate de faire des envois toutes les semaines pour chez nous de nos affaires, nous allons pouvoir enfin en profiter.

Tu verrais comme c'est classe à l'intérieur, il y a plein de gadgets, nous pouvons regarder la télévision tout en roulant, on peut même aller faire pipi pendant ce temps, pas la peine de s'arrêter. Ce qui est super car avec les pisseuses dans la voiture, on faisait rarement plus d'une heure et demi de route.

Papa et maman se sont chicanés car papa n'a pas voulu qu'elle conduise disant que c'est un truc de mec. Maman elle a fait la boude et papa il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des bisous pour se faire pardonner, beurk.

Nous allons descendre au sud de l'Europe pour prendre un genre de ferry je crois pour nous emmener avec notre bus en Afrique, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir le désert.

Par contre, il faut que je te raconte un truc de terrifiant ici. Dès la deuxième nuit dans le camping-car, nous avons eu un tremblement de terre.

C'était la nuit et nous avons senti tout le véhicule tremblé. Je n'osais pas bougé de mon lit, mais Juliette elle s'est mise à hurler.

Papa, il s'est levé et a dit plein de gros mots, maman le réprimandait.

Il est allé rassurer mes sœurs et ce qui est bizarre c'est que dès que Juliette a pleuré ben les secousses se sont arrêtées.

J'ai eu du mal à me rendormir après ça.

J'ai entendu, peu après, papa appeler maman et après il n'arrêtait pas de dire oui de façon répétée.

Ça m'énerve parce qu'il n'est pas capable de lui dire non et c'est pareil avec les jumelles alors qu'avec moi et Benjamin ben il se prive pas.

Hormis cette nuit de tremblement de terre, j'adore dormir dans le VR, je trouve ça super comme une mini maison mais papa il préfère dormir à l'hôtel. Je lui ai dit moi que je voulais dormir dans le bus tout le temps, mais il a refusé comme quoi il me dit toujours non à moi.

Ce n'est pas juste.

.

Nous avons fini par partir en bateau pour l'Afrique mais c'est tellement différent de ce qu'on connait.

Les enfants ils sont tout maigres et n'ont pas beaucoup de vêtements. Il fait chaud, mais quand même, ils n'ont pas non plus de chaussures.

Alors que j'avais fini mes devoirs plutôt, je suis parti visiter les environs, les enfants, ils se partageaient un petit bout de pain.

Je suis discrètement retourné au véhicule pour trouver à manger. Je voulais prendre des yaourts et des trucs dans ce genre mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient un frigo. J'ai pris alors tous les gâteaux que je trouvais.

J'ai tout donné, ils me faisaient de grand sourire.

Quand je suis revenue maman, n'avait pas l'air contente.

Je lui ai expliqué où j'étais alors elle m'a pris dans ses bras et elle s'est mise à pleurer longtemps. J'étais bien content de ne pas être puni.

Après maman elle n'a pas arrêté de harceler papa, je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'elle disait mais elle était toute énervée, elle parlait de fondation, de venir en aide aux enfants qui ont faim.

Bien sûr papa, il acquiesçait comme d'habitude.

Maman a beaucoup travaillé sur l'ordinateur, elle disait qu'elle travaillait sur un projet, elle était super studieuse malgré que papa essayait de la déconcentrer, elle l'envoyait balader.

Papa il n'arrête pas de souffler, d'autant plus qu'il y a pas d'hôtel par ici, donc du coup, j'ai peur qu'il replonge et qu'il redevienne malade comme la première fois, il a dit une fois qu'il allait exploser avant de me regarder bizarrement puis de sourire comme si de rien était, c'était bizarre.

Nous avons visité jusqu'au sud de l'Afrique, maman pleurait souvent quand elle voyait les autres enfants tout maigre et nous faisait deux fois plus de câlins que d'habitude.

Papa a voulu qu'on parte en Russie. Maman elle semblait vraiment à fleur de peau.

J'espère que ça ira mieux.

Elle n'arrête pas de dire merci à papa et qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant dans la vie et ce grâce à lui.

Ils se font dix fois plus de papouilles qu'avant, j'en peux plus. Pourquoi je n'ai pas des parents comme tout le monde qui se chicane ?

Je vous embrasse

Grégoire.

_._

_._

_._

_Vous avez aimé ? Voulez-vous d'autres bonus ?_


End file.
